Projekt 8 Die virtuelle achte Staffel
by Projekt8
Summary: Nach dem Untergang von Sunnydale versuchen Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith und Andrew in Cleveland ein neues Leben anzufangen. Doch der dortige Höllenschlund ist äußerst aktiv...
1. Folge 801

****

8. Staffel, Folge 1:

******von Mel**

**Disclaimer: Die viruelle, achte Staffel baut auf das von Joss Whedon erschaffene Buffy-Universum auf. Sie wurde von Fans für Fans geschaffen, ohne dem Ziel damit Geld zu verdienen. Das Universum und seine Charaktere sind das alleinige Gedankengut von Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, FOX, WB und Paramount.**

**„A Brave New World" ****Part 1**

**Author's Note: Projekt 8 sind Mel, Stefan, Cthulhu, Lion, HopelezZ, Nightfever, Steffi, Soulsister, White Magic und Yamato.**

******Bisher bei Buffy...**

...die Macht des Bösen, die aus Willows Körper fährt.  
Spike, der ausblutet und das Siegel in der neuen SHS öffnet.  
Robin Wood, der Buffy von sich, seiner Mutter und dem Ziehvater, einem Wächter erzählt.  
Faith, die sich auf dem Friedhof mit Spike prügelt.  
Die Explosion des Ratsgebäudes.  
Giles mit den Anwärterrinnen.  
Faith und Wood beim Sex. Xander und Anya beim Sex in der Küche.  
Andrew bei der Ermordung von Jonathan. Willow, die Andrew fängt. Andrew, der am Ende mit Anya in der Schule kämpft.  
Willow, die den Zauber durchführt, und in diesem Moment zu einer Frau mit weißen Haaren wird.  
Die Armee an Übervampiren im Höllenschlund. Der Kampf im Schlund.  
Spike, der sich mit der Kette opfert und verglüht.  
Die Flucht im Bus und der Einsturz von Sunnydale in den Höllenschlund.  
Die Gruppe am Krater. Giles, der den Höllenschlund in Cleveland erwähnt und die viele Arbeit, die vor ihnen liegt.

* * *

**LONDON.****  
****Innenstadt **

Eine große Traube Menschen ergoss sich aus dem hell erleuchteten Warner Village Cinema im Zentrum von London über die Treppe auf den kleinen Vorplatz. Lautes Stimmengewirr erfüllte sofort die Nacht und ungeachtet der späten Stunde waren die Strassen fern des Kinos noch belebt. Ungeduldiges Gehupe, Motorenlärm und eine hin und wieder abrupt betätigte Bremse drangen durch die lauten Stimmen hindurch.

„Oh mein Gott.. ich dachte ihr Engländer verlangt jetzt dafür Geld, dass man auf euren Strassen fahren darf?" Dawn kämpfte sich mit zwei Jugendlichen durch das Gedränge und deutete zur Strasse, auf der Schweinwerferlichter vorbei glitten. "Dafür ist aber recht viel los."

„Erstens gilt das nur für London und nicht für Taxifahrer und Busfahrer. Und dann gibt es noch zahlreiche Abstufungen. Frag mich was einfacheres. Ich weiß nur, dass mein Dad deswegen ziemlich sauer ist." Der große, blonde Junge steckte seine Hände in seine ausgebeulte Armeehose und sah zur Strasse. Der kleine Nasenring glitzerte kurz auf, als ihn ein Scheinwerfer erfasste.

„Dein Dad, Steve, regt sich doch immer über alles auf."

„Ach halt die Klappe, Janet," Steve gab dem etwas molligen Mädchen einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Okay.. und was stellen wir jetzt an?"

Dawn sah auf die Uhr. „Ich glaube, ich muss wohl leider nach Hause." Dawn sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus.

„Jetzt schon?" Janet sah Steve belustigt an. „Ihr Amerikaner seid wirklich streng," nörgelte Janet übertrieben mit ihrem weichen, irischen Akzent und strich sich eine rote Strähne ihres widerspenstigen, langen Haares hinter das Ohr und rieb sich ihre Sommersprossen übersäte Nase.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Aber ich muss früh raus. Wir haben viel zu packen, wenn wir in ein paar Tagen nach Hause fliegen wollen. Und ... nebenbei erwähnt.. Giles ist Engländer." Sie grinste. Allerdings sah sie nirgends weder Giles noch Willow. Einer der beiden hatte sie abholen wollen. Selbst hier in London waren sie nicht in der Lage sie einmal nicht wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln. Dabei war sie jetzt fast 17. Alt genug, um einiges selbst zu entscheiden. Und auf sich aufpassen konnte sie auch.

„Wirst du abgeholt?" Steve sah sich um.

„Angeblich.. aber ich sehe niemanden."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Dann lasst uns doch noch in diesen neuen, coolen Club gehen? Wie heißt er gleich... Janet?"

„Devils Garden."

„Okay," sagte Dawn gedehnt aber mit Zustimmung. Natürlich hätte sie auch ihr Handy benutzen und jemanden der beiden anrufen können. Aber so war es irgendwie... einfacher. Dann war da noch die U-Bahn.. aber vor ihr hatte sie Giles eindringlich gewarnt. „Ich kann ja von dort mal daheim anrufen und nachfragen." entschloss sie etwas unsicher.

„Kannst du." bekräftigte sie Steve. „'Underworld' war übrigens soooo cool." Steve bekam ein Leuchten in den Augen. „Die ganze Vampirjagd..."

„Und dazu gab's auch noch Werwölfe fast für umsonst."

„Na ich weiß nicht, diese Selene hatte doch nicht wirklich was drauf, außer gut auszusehen?" Gab Dawn zu bedenken. „Und die Vampire hat denen doch keiner für echt abgekauft. Völlig überdreht. Mit Pistolen... ha, selbst Blade hat besser gekämpft. Und auch er ist völliger Schwachsinn." Regte sich Dawn auf. Filmemacher machten es sich immer viel zu einfach.

Janet und Steve sahen Dawn skeptisch von der Seite her an. „Hey, dass war doch nur ein Film," beruhigte Steve. „Und er war gut."

Dawn spürte, dass die beiden misstrauisch wurden und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ehm.. ja natürlich. Ich, ich.. steh nur auf Vampire und so. Und ehm... na ja, kenne mich etwas im Genre aus."

„Ach so," nickte Janet. „Mein Fall ist das weniger. Ich steh eher auf..."

„Schnulzen," himmelte Steve überdreht affektiert. „Das wissen wir." Janet boxte ihn in die Seite und Steve lachte. „Ist schon gut, jedem das Seine..."

„Oh oh.. ich glaube wir sind zu früh abgebogen," Janet blieb überrascht stehen und sah sich unsicher in der Seitenstrasse um. Es war hier dunkler als auf der Hauptstrasse und viel ruhiger. Nur vereinzelt waren Lichter hinter den Fensterscheiben zu sehen. Eine Katze schlich geduckt über die Strasse und verkroch sich unter einem parkenden Auto. Dawn glaubte, die erste Katze in der Großstadt seit ihrem Hier sein entdeckt zu haben.

„Scheint so. Lasst uns lieber umdrehen," Steve wandte sich als erstes herum und blieb schockiert stehen. Alarmiert von seinem plötzlichen Schweigen drehten sich Janet und Dawn langsam herum und erstarrten ebenfalls.  
Eine kleine Gruppe finster dreinblickender Jugendlicher war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. Janet drängte sich sofort schutzsuchend näher an Steve heran, dem die Angst einen Knoten im Magen formte. Dawn versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Auch wenn es hinter ihrer Stirn tobte, so wusste sie sehr wohl, dass Panik und Angst in einer solchen Situation keine Lösung darstellten. Sie taxierte einen nach dem anderen. In Dawns Augen wirkten die fünf zunächst wie eine kleine Straßengang, aber davon einmal abgesehen trug einer von ihnen ein schrecklich buntes Hemd aus den 80ern mit breitem Kragen. Dawn lächelte tatsächlich für eine Sekunde und zauberte einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf die Gesichter ihrer Angreifer - denn eines hatte sie im letzten Sommer von Buffy gelernt - auf alle Anzeichen zu achten, die ihr Hinweise auf längst Verstorbene gaben. Und der hier, war sicher schon über 20 Jahre nicht mehr lebendig gewesen. Seltsamerweise beruhigte sie die Tatsache, dass sie es mit Vampiren zu tun bekamen. Vielleicht aus dem einzigen Grund, weil sie nun wusste, was zu tun war.

Während Janet und Steve zurückwichen, blieb sie unbeirrt stehen. Zwar tobte es in ihrem Inneren, aber sie kämpfte die Angst erfolgreich nieder.

„Okay ihr drei. Ihr seid hier in unserem Revier. Wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, rückt eure Knete raus und verschwindet wieder." Der Anführer trat nach vorne und blickte die drei Jugendlichen furchteinflössend an. Sein Haar war komplett abrasiert und eine wilde Tätowierung zierte das nackte Haupt.

„Ah... ansonsten was?" Steve schien sich auf einmal bewusst geworden zu sein, dass er als Mann unter den Damen sich so etwas wie ein Gesicht wahren musste und trat wieder neben Dawn.

„Haben wir genug, um euch davon zu überzeugen," plötzlich hatten die fünf Baseballschläger und Eisenketten in den Händen. Steve schluckte. Auch Dawn machte auf einmal einen Schritt nach hinten. Mit Waffengewalt hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden." Flüsterte Janet hinter ihnen.

„Nicht mit eurem Geld." Der Anführer ließ den Baseballschläger gegen eine Mülltonne krachen. Janet schrie leise und erschrocken auf. Dawn sah kurz hinter sich. Die beiden waren noch viel zu nahe, um irgendetwas zu riskieren.

Steve fingerte an seinen Hosentaschen herum, doch Dawn legte ihm ruhig eine Hand auf den Arm. „Lass mal gut sein. Das übernehme ich. Du hast schon das Kino bezahlt." Sie lächelte ihn an und trat nach vorne.

„Ich schätze unser Geld ist nicht alles was ihr von uns wollt." Sie zog einen Pflock heraus und hielt ihn von Janet und Steve versteckt vor ihren Bauch. Sie hatte Mühe das Zittern ihrer Hand zu verbergen. Der Anführer zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Steve.. nimm Janet und geht schon einmal vor. Ich erledige das."

„Aber wir können nicht..."

„Geht.."

In diesem Moment vampirisierte die Gang und Janet stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, während Steve schockiert zurücktaumelte. Doch es bedurfte keiner weiteren Aufforderung von Dawn.. sie rannten als wäre der Teufel leibhaftig hinter ihnen her.

„Okay.. jetzt haben wir also die Zeit und die Ruhe unsere Karten auf den Tisch zu legen." Sie umfasste den Pflock fest. „Nebenbei bemerkt habt ihr wahrscheinlich dafür gesorgt, dass ich nie wieder etwas von meinen neuen Freunden hören werde."

„Ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Pflock," höhnte der Anführer. „Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass eine Jägerin in unsere Stadt gezogen ist."

„Ich bin auch keine Jägerin," gestand Dawn mutig ein. „Aber die kleine Schwester von einer Jägerin." Während sich die fünf darüber noch erstaunt und verwundert ansahen, sprang Dawn nach vorne, trat dem Anführer mit einem hoch gesetzten Kick gegen die Brust, drehte sich zur Seite, nutzte dabei den Schwung ihres eigenen Körpers aus, um mit voller Wucht, einem zweiten Vampir die Nase einzuschlagen. Sie landete sicher und erwartete, innerlich unruhig und doch ein wenig in Sorge über den Ausgang des Kampfes, den heranstürmenden dritten Vampir, der den Mut fand sie anzugreifen. Er schwang seinen Baseballschläger nach ihr, doch Dawn wich elegant zur Seite aus, nutzte diesmal den Schwung des Gegners, um ihn mit einem kaum anstrengenden Schups gegen das Schulterblatt zum Taumeln zu bringen. Sie sprang sofort nach und kickte dem unsicher stehenden Vampir das Bein unter dem Körper weg.

Als er zu Boden ging, war sie bereits hinter ihm und jagte dem Monster ihren Pflock durch den Rücken in das tote Herz. Er starrte einen Moment ins Leere, begriff langsam was mit ihm geschehen war und während er noch nach hinten zu greifen versuchte, um den Pflock zu packen, zerfiel er zu Staub. Dawn jubelte innerlich über den Sieg auf. Allerdings wirbelte sie sofort herum. Noch hatte sie vier Angreifer vor sich. Und sie war zwar durch den kleinen Sieg gerade eben ein wenig beflügelt, aber sie wusste auch, dass vier Vampire gegen sie alleine vier zu viel waren. Sie hatte nur dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Freunde sicher aus dieser Situation entkamen. Sie selbst steckte nun bis über beide Ohren im Schlamassel.

Der Anführer ließ seine Eisenkette über seinen Kopf schwingen und schlug damit nach Dawn, die gerade noch so nach hinten springen konnte, nur um überrascht festzustellen, dass einer der Gangmitglieder die Ablenkung genutzt hatte, um hinter ihr aufzutauchen. Er packte sie fest um die Oberarme und knurrte: „Ich hab die Süße."  
Dawn war durch diese Aktion aus ihrem Konzept gebracht und sie beantwortete sehr zum Gefallen der Vampire ihre auswegslose Situation mit einem überraschten Aufschrei. Dann versuchte sie sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie sich im letzten halben Jahr während dem Training der ganzen Jägerinnen in der Ausbildung von Buffy, Faith und den anderen abgeschaut hatte. Sie holte Luft...

„Aber nicht lange," sagte sie gefestigt und bestimmt, auch wenn der leicht panische Blick in ihren Augen blieb. Sie musste einfach ein wenig besser aufpassen. Sie sollte sich nicht überschätzen. Dawn bäumte sich in seinem Griff auf, zog ihre Beine hoch und winkelte sie an ihrem Körper an, um sie wie ein Geschoss auf einen der heraneilenden Vampire ins Gesicht zu rammen, der Gott sei Dank dadurch zurückfiel. Vom Schwung und dem Gegendruck musste sie der Vampir frei lassen und Dawn ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, duckte sich sofort, um einem heranrauschenden Baseballschläger auszuweichen, kickte dem dazugehörigen Vampir gegen das Knie und brachte ihn wimmernd zu Boden. Dawn jagte ihn von unten den Pflock in die Brust. Staub rieselte auf sie nieder. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf.

„So.. wer hat also noch nicht genug?" Keuchte sie nach der Anstrengung und schwankte ein wenig, als sie wieder aufstand. Sie hatte sich eindeutig verausgabt.

Im Hintergrund waren Scheinwerfer zu sehen und das Geräusch eines Motors kam näher. Doch im Kampfrausch bemerkten es weder Dawn noch die übrigen drei Vampire. Sie stürzten sich auf einmal gleichzeitig auf Dawn und änderten dadurch ihre Taktik. Offensichtlich hatten sie Dawn als ernstzunehmenden Gegner akzeptiert.

Sie stemmte ihre Füße fest gegen den Boden, verlagerte ihr Gleichgewicht auf das Zentrum ihres Körpers und erwartete den Aufprall. Zeit um Angst zu empfinden blieb ihr nicht - eine Sekunde später fühlte Dawn nämlich schon den Asphalt unter ihrem Rücken und wurde vom Gewicht der Untoten fast erdrückt.

„Ich bin als erstes dran," gab der Anführer zu bedenken und riss die beiden von Dawn weg. Dawn begann in blinder Wut und Panik um sich zuschlagen. Hätte sie nur auf Giles oder Willow gewartet. Oder einfach ihr dämliches Handy benutzt. Sie wollte nicht sterben, nur weil sie geglaubt hatte, genug gelernt zu haben, um es selbst einzusetzen. Doch der Widerstand kam zu spät - sie befand sich im Würgegriff des Anführers. „Du bist verdammt mutig, Kleines. Wie ist dein Name?"

„Geht -- dich -- nichts -- an," keuchte Dawn und musste erstaunt mit ansehen, wie nach einem leisen Surren in der Luft der Vampir über ihr zu Staub zerfiel. Die Panik wich ein wenig dem Gefühl der Überraschung. Sie hustete, als sie Asche einatmete und wurde von einer starken Hand in die Höhe gezogen. Ein Bolzen fiel mit einem leisen „Plop" von ihr zu Boden.

„Giles?" Sie sah fassungslos von Giles zu Willow, die beide mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet in der Seitenstrasse standen und gerade nachluden. Dawns Gesicht verriet Unsicherheit, aber auch Erleichterung. Aber auch das Gefühl der Panik stellte sich sofort wieder ein. Jetzt galt es nämlich den Vorwürfen entgegen zu treten.

„Der eine ist uns entwischt," informierte Willow, ehe Giles etwas sagen konnte und schulterte lässig ihre Armbrust.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Murmelte Giles, während er sich nach seinem Armbrustbolzen bückte und ihn einsteckte.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie haben Janet, Steve und mich überrascht..."

„Ich meinte eher damit, wieso du nicht vor dem Kino gewartet hast? Wir sind nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen als ausgemacht." Giles sah Dawn fest, aber ausdruckslos an. „London hat zwar keinen Höllenschlund, aber ungefährlich ist es hier auch nicht gerade."

„Oh.. ja.. eh...", Dawn machte ein betretenes Gesicht.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein Giles. Ist ja nichts passiert," lenkte Willow ruhig ein und erntete dafür einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick von Giles, der wortlos voran zurück zum Auto ging.

„Er kann einem aber auch jeden Spaß vermiesen," knurrte Dawn während sie ihm mit Willow folgte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er mehr als recht hatte.

„Hey.. bring ein wenig Verständnis auf. Den Rat neu aufzubauen ist nicht gerade ein Urlaubstrip nach Hawaii. Und nebenbei.. er hat Buffy versprochen auf dich aufzupassen."

„Sie streiten wohl noch immer?"

„Die Wächter? Und wie. Aber zum größten Teil ist es zum einschlafen. Bürokratie."

Dawn seufzte. „Ich wünschte Buffy käme endlich zurück...

* * *

**China, Xian, Tempelanlage**  
Der Tempel lag ruhig inmitten eines großen Bergsees da und ließ sein Gemäuer von den Sonnenstrahlen aufwärmen. Kein Lüftchen brachte die Wasseroberfläche in Unruhe oder ließ die Bäume in Bewegung erzittern, die sich spärlich um das Hauptgebäude schmiegten. Der schmale Zugang, eine Steinbrücke, wirkte ein wenig baufällig und wenig vertrauenserweckend. Auf der sandigen und steinigen Straßenpiste schien schon lange niemand gefahren zu sein und über dem weit hinausragenden Steinplateau lag die unbarmherzige Mittagsonne.

Eine Hand ragte plötzlich über dem Steinplateau auf, gefolgt von einem blonden Haarschopf, der zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden war. Kurz darauf schob sich ein vor Anstrengung rotes Gesicht über den Rand - keuchend und ächzend zog sich Buffy vollends in die Höhe und rollte sich über die Schulter Richtung festen Boden ab. Ihren schweren Rucksack zog sie dabei mit sich und ließ ihn achtlos fallen.  
Für einen Moment blieb sie mit geschlossenen Augen in der schwülen Luft auf dem Rücken liegen und beruhigte ihre Atmung. Buffy lauschte in sich hinein, hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, glaubte jeden Muskel einzeln zu fühlen und das Ziehen und Brennen an ihren Händen wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören.  
Als die Jägerin die Augen wieder öffnete, strahlte ihr die drückende Mittagshitze unbarmherzig ins Gesicht und sie blinzelte. Noch immer etwas außer Atem stand sie auf, klopfte sich Erde, Dreck und Staub aus der oliv farbigen Hose, öffnete ihre Windjacke und zog sie sich aus. Die kaum eintretende Abkühlung tat ungemein gut und Buffy konnte sich endlich auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Außenanlage des Klosters und blieb fasziniert, aber auch schockiert an der Bushaltestelle vor der Steinbrücke hängen.

„Es gab eine Busverbindung?" Sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack und zog ein Wörterbuch hervor. Aufgeregt blätterte Buffy darin herum. „HA... das hat man davon, wenn man vorzeitig vom College abgeht...", die blonde , junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf über sich. „Da hätte ich mir den dreistündigen Aufstieg ersparen können, wenn ich diese dämlichen Schriftzeichen auseinander halten könnte. Willow wo bist du, wenn ich mal deinen klugen Kopf brauche? Na wenigstens hat es mich fit gehalten." Sie ging mit dem Buch in der Hand auf das Kloster zu und warf es mit einem kurzen, hilflosen Blick in den Mülleimer an der Bushaltestelle.

Über die Brücke schritt Buffy schließlich durch das Tor und betrat die Innenanlage des Klosters. Es war an sich eine kleinere Anlage als die großen Prachttempel in den Städten, aber deswegen nicht minder beeindruckend. Eine unglaubliche, beruhigende Stille umgab sie. Und der einmalige Ausblick auf die ganze Pracht des Klosters entschädigte sie für das anstrengende Missverständnis.

„Wow...", ehrfurchtsvoll ging Buffy die wenigen Stufen nach unten, die sie in einen quadratischen, kleinen Hof führte. Von allen Seiten führten Treppen in einen anderen Bereich des Klosters. In der Mitte stand ein Baum und eine spärliche Gartenanlage zeugte davon, dass hier hin und wieder noch jemand vorbei kam, der sich um das alte Kloster kümmerte. Buffy wandte sich der Treppe zu, die sie zum Hauptgebäude führte. Ihr Blick streifte die Ornamente, die Drachenköpfe und Abbildungen von Menschen sowie die goldverzierten Säulen. Reliefe schmückten die Wand um den Eingang zum Tempelinneren und Buffy zückte eine Kamera. „Eins für Xander," sie drehte sich zum Eingang. „Eines für Andrew...", sie machte noch ein paar weitere Aufnahmen, ehe sie mit gebührenden Respekt den Tempel betrat. Hinter ihr war in der Ferne der Lärm eines herannahenden Dieselfahrzeuges zu hören. Doch von Buffys Position aus war der Reisebus nicht zu sehen, der über die Steinpiste herangerumpelt kam.

Das Innere war fast noch ein wenig beeindruckender als die Außenanlage und Buffy blieb am Eingang stehen, um die Pracht zu erfassen. Sie hatte mit etwas schlichterem gerechnet, wurde aber von den vielen Statuen geblendet, die alle aus Gold zu bestehen schienen. Die Säulen waren auch im Inneren rot und mit ausgiebigen Ornamenten geschmückt. Ein orientalischer Duft hing in der Luft und Buffy brauchte einen Moment um ihn einzuordnen. Dann erkannte sie darin den Duft von Willows Räucherstäbchen, die sie manchmal benutzte, wenn sie gezaubert hatte.

Als sie vor der gigantischen, goldenen Buddha-Figur stand, hörte sie von draußen Stimmen, die sich ihr näherten. Keine Sekunde später hörte Buffy die ersten Schritte über den Boden eilen und Stimmengewirr, das sich ohne Sinn für die Ruhe des Klosters darüber unterhielt, ob dieser Tempel überhaupt bedeutend war, wo man am Abend essen gehen könnte, ob jemand vielleicht sogar einen McDonalds gesehen hätte - Buffy seufzte und zog sich etwas zurück. Mit einem Ohr jedoch lauschte sie dem Reiseführerleiter, der seine Gruppe zusammenrief und mit der Führung begann. Es war ein gutaussehender, sportlicher Typ und Buffy ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihm auf einmal mehr Interesse zollte, als dem Tempelinneren.

„ ... und hier sehen sie den Grund für die Errichtung dieses Tempels. Die früheren Dorfbewohner am Fuße des Berges hatten vor über mehr als tausend Jahren Angst vor einem Dämon. Sie befürchteten, wenn sie ihn nicht besänftigen würden, würde er ihre Ernte verderben, das Trinkwasser versiegen lassen und Unwetter über sie bringen. Zu der damaligen Zeit waren solche abergläubische Visionen nichts ungewöhnliches. Ein paar schlaue Mönche errichteten diesen Tempel und die Dorfbewohner brachten Opfer da. Meist Nahrung, manch reicher Bauer brachte sogar ein ganzes Schlachttier her. Natürlich labten sich die Mönche daran und schoben es dem Dämon zu. Tragischerweise wurde das Dorf dann doch von einer Unwetterwelle, einer wahren Sintflut heimgesucht. Sie trieben in ihrer Wut die Mönche aus ihrem Land davon. Aber niemand wagte sich, den Tempel niederzureißen. Der Dämon schien noch immer in ihren Köpfen zu sein..."

Als die Gruppe weiter ging, verließ Buffy ihren Lauschposten, um sich die Statue selbst anzusehen. Sie hatte lächeln müssen, als der Mann das Wort „Aberglaube" in den Mund genommen hatte und als er einen Dämon erwähnte, war ihr ein wenig kühl geworden - wenn er gewusst hätte, wie viele Schattenwesen tatsächlich real waren...

Sie seufzte, als sie die Statue erreichte und sie näher betrachtete. Etwas an ihr ließ Buffy mit Gewissheit annehmen, dass der Dämon tatsächlich existiert hatte. Vielleicht hauste er noch immer in diesen Gemäuern? Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Reisegruppe verschwand gerade in einem Nebenraum, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl von einer bösen Existenz beobachtet zu werden oder mit ihr alleine im Raum zu sein. Sie schüttelte über sich den Kopf. Sie war hier, um endlich einmal auszuspannen und was tat sie? Vermutete wir früher hinter jeder Ecke das Böse.

Trotzdem konnte sich Buffy nicht von der Statue losreißen. Vorsichtig tastete sie einem Impuls folgend über die Statue. Fast ein wenig verspielt, fast nostalgisch. Die wirre Fratze des Mannes erinnerte sie stark an die chinesischen Masken, die sie in Hongkong auf dem Markt gesehen hatte. Schon dort hatte sie sie als furchteinflössend empfunden. Der Dämon selbst saß auf einem gewaltigen Schlachtross und über seinem Haupt schwang er ein breites Schwert. Buffy fiel ein Zeichen auf, das auf der Stirn des Dämons etwas hervorgehoben dargestellt war. Sie tippte es leicht an, als würde sie sich überlegen, was es bedeutete und würde die Antwort durch eine Berührung bekommen. Mit einer kleinen Verzögerung war auf einmal ein leises „Klick" zu hören. Eine Sekunde später öffnete sich hinter der Statue die Wand...

„Ups... also.. eh.. das .. wollte ich nicht... war ich das jetzt," stammelte Buffy für den Fall, dass die Reisegruppe etwas mitbekommen haben sollte. Aber da niemand herbeigeeilt kam, niemand der sie zurecht wies, niemand der sie davon abhielt, durch die geöffnete Türe zu gehen, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, als würde ihr so etwas täglich passieren. „Ich kann nicht einmal vernünftig Urlaub machen." Seufzte Buffy und schritt durch die Türe. Vor ihr lag eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Öllampen hingen an der Wand und erhellten den Gang. „Offensichtlich lebt hier noch etwas," flüsterte sie und bedauerte ohne ihre Waffen auf diesen Trip gegangen zu sein. Langsam folgte sie der Treppe nach unten.

Ein paar Schritte später hörte sie hinter sich die Türe wieder zufallen. Unsicher blieb sie stehen, entschied sich dann doch für den mutigen Weitermarsch nach unten. Es blieb weiterhin still um sie und ihre anfängliche Neugier wich dem Gefühl von Gefahr und riet ihr aufzupassen.

Als sie die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, lag vor ihr ein mittelgroßer Raum. Auch er wurde von Öllampen erhellt. An den Wänden befanden sich Bilder, recht abstrakt und direkt auf den grauen Stein gemalt. In der Mitte des Raumes entdeckten Buffys Augen ein kreisrundes Mosaik. Mehr gab es in dem Raum nicht zu sehen. Außer drei offenen Türen, die von dem Raum wegführten.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Buffy dem Mosaik und versuchte in dem Muster etwas zu erkennen.

Hinter ihr huschte ein dunkler Schatten vorbei.

Buffy wirbelte herum, doch sie entdeckte nichts. Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber da alles ruhig blieb, wandte sie sich wieder dem Mosaik zu. Mit viel Fantasie erkannte sie darin verschlungene Körper von Pferden, Schwerter, die hervorragten und vier Gestalten, die mit einander zu kämpfen schienen. Buffy verließ den Platz und begab sich zu einem der Gemälde an den Wänden. Doch die Darstellung war mehr als abstrakt und Buffy konnte nicht wirklich etwas darin erkennen. Unter jedem Bild schien eine Erklärung zu stehen - alles in chinesischen Schriftzeichen und Buffy versuchte nicht einmal zu erraten, was es bedeuten konnte.

Von irgendwoher erklang ein entferntes Scheppern. Diesmal fuhr Buffy eine Spur schneller herum. Wieder sah sie nichts.

Unentschlossen stand sie da uns starrte zu den Türen. Sollte sie weiter nachsehen gehen, was dieses Geheimnis zu bedeuten hatte? Oder lieber wieder zurück zur Treppe gehen und versuchen aus dem Geheimgang zu entkommen? Sie machte ein zwei Schritte auf die Türe zu ihrer rechten Seite zu und spürte erneut einen Windhauch hinter sich. Sie wirbelte herum. Wieder nichts.

„Okay.. hören wir auf mit diesem Versteckspiel. Ich habe nicht wirklich Lust darauf bis 100 zu zählen, um euch dann zu suchen." Sie war dabei in die Mitte, auf das Mosaik, getreten. Sie musste nicht lange warten - in jeder der drei Türen erschien eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt. Buffy zog wenig überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich schätze.. die Ninja-Turtles scheiden aus?"

Als wären ihre Worte genug Anlass gewesen, stürzten sich die drei ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf Buffy. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, trat etwas zurück um Distanz zu schaffen, ließ ihren Oberkörper nach links fallen, um dem Wurfstern des rechten Angreifers auszuweichen, boxte dem mittleren dabei ihre Faust hart in den Magen und rollte sich unter dem Samurai-Schwert des dritten aus der Reichweiter ihrer Angreifer.

„Ich möchte mal wissen, wieso es euch nie einzeln geben kann," sie blockte dabei mit dem rechten Unterarm eine Faustkombination ab, trat seitlich Schwung holend nach dem Samurai-Schwert und wurde von einem Wurfstern an der Schulter gestreift. „Au... das hat weh getan!" Sie starrte auf die Schulter. Der Träger ihres Tops klappte in diesem Augenblick lose und traurig nach unten und Buffys Blick wurde nun wirklich wütend. „Hey.. weißt du was das Teil gekostet hat?"

Offensichtlich hatten die drei nicht mit jemanden gerechnet, der ihren Angriff abwehrte und dabei noch so viele Worte von sich gab, denn sie sammelten sich in der Mitte des Raumes, statt erneut anzugreifen. Sie sahen sich untereinander an und Buffy verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit... könnten wir das gefälligst schnell erledigen?"

Die drei sprangen mit einem lauten „Kia" auf sie zu und versuchten sie einzukreisen. Buffy verfolgte sie mit den Augen und bewegte sich langsam mit ihnen mit. Das sie nicht zu unterschätzen waren, hatte ihr der Treffer mit dem Wurfstern gezeigt, aber sicher waren sie nichts im Vergleich zu ihren letzten Kämpfen in Sunnydale.

Der Ninja mit dem Schwert wagte den ersten Ausfallschritt auf sie zu. Buffy musste zur Seite schwingen, um nicht getroffen zu werfen. Der Kämpfer wurde durch seinen eigenen Schwung und dem Stich ins Leere nach vorne gerissen. Buffy nutzte den Moment aus und trat ihm heftig gegen das Handgelenk. Mit einem lauten, wütenden Schrei musste er das Schwert fallen lassen und fühlte dabei Buffys Fuß im Rücken. Der Tritt schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht gegen eine Öllampe, die durch die Wucht aus der Verankerung gerissen wurde und scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Der Ninja selbst glitt an der Mauer nach unten und blieb regungslos liegen, während sich Buffy schnell nach dem Schwert bückte.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, wie sie feststellen musste, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete - Wurfsterne näherten sich ihrem Kopf. Mit der Klinge konnte sie geschickt die schnell hintereinander auf sie abgeworfenen Wurfsterne abwehren. Dankbar dachte sie an Giles Wurfmesserübungen, die sie nie ganz ernst genommen hatte. Aber wie sie sich gerade selbst davon überzeugen konnte... irgendwann konnte man alles gebrauchen.

Dem Angreifer schienen schließlich die Waffen auszugehen, denn er sprang auf einmal auf sie zu und versuchte sie mit einem im Flug vorgestreckten Bein am Kopf zu treffen. Buffy wirbelte zur Seite und ließ ihn ins Leere springen. Der übrig gebliebene Ninja gab ihr keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen, sondern versuchte ihr das Schwert aus der Hand zu entwenden. Buffy hatte alle Mühe ihn sich vom Leib zu halten, während hinter ihr der zu Boden gegangene Ninja wieder auf die Beine kam. Buffy gelang es durch die Deckung ihres Gegners zu brechen und schlug ihm den Griff des Schwertes auf die vermummte Nase. Ein Knirschen und ein dumpfer Schrei ließen einen Bruch erahnen. Buffys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer triumphierenden Miene, hielt sich aber nicht lange damit auf, sich davon selbst zu überzeugen, sondern warf das Schwert zur Seite, packte den Ninja an den Schultern und riss ihn mit sich. Sie benutzte ihn als lebende Waffe, gegen den heraneilenden Ninja, der erneut zu Boden ging, als er gegen den Mitstreiter prallte. Buffy ließ ihre „Beute" los, die daraufhin in einem der abgehenden Gänge landete. Im selben Augenblick fühlte sie sich von hinten an den Schultern gepackt. Anscheinend war der Aufprall nicht stark genug gewesen. Buffy versuchte sich um ihre Achse zu drehen, um damit den Griff zu sprengen, was ihr auch gelang. Der Angreifer fiel zurück. Buffy spannte ihre Muskeln, ließ ihren Arm mit offener Hand nach vorne schnellen und traf den Ninja so mit der gespannten Fläche der unteren offenen Hand. Genau auf den Solarplexus. Noch während er nach Luft schnappte, ging er zu Boden.

Buffy atmete kurz durch und fuhr herum. Sie hatte zwei ausgeschaltet und der dritte tauchte gerade wieder aus dem Gang auf, in dem sie ihn hineinkatapultiert hatte. Er sah entschlossen aus... Er griff erneut wortlos an und Buffy wich nach hinten aus, während sie beide Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, die wütenden, aggressiven Beintechniken abzuwehren. Etwas außer Atem stieß sie gegen die Mauer. Sie wagte kurz nach rechts und links zu blicken und sah die Türen. Sie sprang zur Seite. Der letzte Fußtritt ihres Angreifers krachte gegen die Seinmauer. Stein bröckelte ab. Buffy fühlte hinter sich wieder genug Raum, um den Kampf zu ihren Gunsten zu bestimmen. Dem Gang selbst zollte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Der Ninja tauchte in der Öffnung auf und sie blickten sich einen Moment stumm an. Buffy spannte erneut ihre Muskeln und erwartete den Angriff, doch er blieb zu ihrer Überraschung aus. Der Ninja nickte ihr auf einmal zu und verschwand.

„Hey.. warte.. wir waren noch nicht fertig," sie eilte zum Durchgang, aber er war verschwunden. Allerdings hatte er seine bewusstlosen Kameraden zurück gelassen. „Was war das jetzt?" Erschöpft und verwirrt blickte Buffy durch den Raum und ließ ihren Blick über die reglosen Körper ihrer Ninja-Gegner schweifen.

„Nie hat man seine verdammte Ruhe vor euch," seufzte sie und jegliche Lust auf weitere Expeditionen war verflogen. Sie drehte einen der Körper auf den Rücken und zog ihm die Maske vom Kopf. Wären nicht seltsame grüne und lila farbige Tätowierungen an den Schläfen gewesen und eine leicht verformte Nase mit kiemenähnlichem Aufsatz auf dem Nasenrücken, hätte Buffy den fast gelbhäutigen Mann mit den schmalen Augen für einen Asiaten gehalten.

„Dämonische Ninjas...hey da lag ich mit Michelangelo, Donatello und Raphael gar nicht so falsch... und wo habt ihr Leonardo gelassen?" Sie grinste. „Wobei... wenn nicht einmal mehr die hiesigen Dämonen wissen, dass Ninjas eigentlich nach Japan gehören, woher sollen das dann die Filmmacher wissen..."

„Was suchen Sie hier unten?" Die Stimme drang plötzlich schneidend und kalt zu ihr von der Treppe herunter. Sie wich schnell von dem Körper zu ihren Füssen zurück und stellte sich vor ihn, um ihn zu verbergen. Sie lächelte, als sie auf die Treppe zukam und den Reiseführer erkannte.

„Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich habe mich hier unten schon eines grausamen Todes sterben sehen. Und ich sollte mich in Zukunft selbst daran erinnern meine Finger von Statuen zu lassen. Haben Sie gewusst, wie statistisch hoch die Chancen stehen durch so etwas einen Mechanismus zu einem Geheimgang auszulösen? Nein? Eins zu eintausend." Dabei war Buffy bei dem Mann an der Treppe angelangt, packte ihn überschwänglich am Arm und zog ihn nach oben mit sich, ehe er sich genauer umsehen konnte. „Gut, dass Sie mich gefunden haben," versicherte Buffy erneut, als sie durch den offenen Geheimgang traten und die neugierigen Augen der Reisegruppe sich auf sie richteten. Sie blickte verlegen, fast schüchtern alle an und wunderte sich im Stillen darüber, wie der Reiseleiter den Mechanismus und sie gefunden hatte. Aber Zeit zu fragen blieb ihr nicht, denn eine Glocke läutete melodisch hoch durch den ganzen Raum.

„Die Gebetsstunde. Das Kloster schließt in ein paar Minuten," erklärte der Reiseleiter und die Gruppe bewegte sich geschlossen ohne Fragen zum Ausgang.

„Ich dachte das Kloster steht leer?" Buffy trottete noch etwas vom Kampf ermüdet hinterher und war jedoch ganz interessiert. Was den Reiseleiter offensichtlich etwas nervte, so ungehalten und kurz angebunden, wie er ihr antwortete.

„Einige Gläubige kommen noch immer her."

„Aber... und dieser Gang?"

"Das geheime Versteck der Gründer dieses Klosters. Dort unten haben sie ihr freizügiges und zügelloses Leben geführt."

„Oh..", Buffy klang enttäuscht. Sie hatte eine mystische, unheimliche Geschichte erwartet. Aber diese Variante war so gewöhnlich. Sie erklärte nicht die Ninjas oder die angezündeten Öllampen. Buffy fiel ein wenig nach hinten und sah über die Schulter zum Hauptgebäude. Auf einmal hatte es für Buffy jeden idyllischen Reiz, jede Friedfertigkeit verloren. Also auch hier gab es die Dunkelheit mit seinen Schattenwesen, gegen die sie seit sieben, fast acht Jahren, angekämpft hatte. Einen weiteren Gedanken verschwendete sie aber nicht mehr darüber. Angreifer, Kämpfer, Monster.. waren so alltäglich für Buffy geworden, dass der Zwischenfall sie nicht weiter besorgte.

„Sie sind verletzt," lenkte sie schließlich auch der Reiseleiter ab.

„Oh, das ist nichts schlimmes. Ich bin von der Treppe abgerutscht," log sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und fiel ein paar Schritte zurück, während sie über die Stufen nach unten in den Hof ging. Die Reisegruppe strömte bereits durch das Tor wieder zur Brücke. Der Reiseleiter zollte ihr bereits auch keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr und sie hatte Zeit sich ihre Wunde selbst näher zu betrachten. Sie war nicht tief und hatte längst zu bluten aufgehört. Das zerstörte Top ärgerte sie mehr. Um die Wunde zu verbergen zog sie sich ihre Windjacke wieder über. Kurz dachte Buffy dabei darüber nach, den Reiseleiter um eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu bitten, als sich ein panischer Blick auf ihr Gesicht schlich.

„Oh Gott... das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen," sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack herum bis sie fand was sie suchte - ihr Handy. Die Tasten spielten eine leise piepsige Melodie, während sie wählte. Buffy ging der Gruppe weiter hinterher, während sie auf das Freizeichen wartete.

* * *

**Cleveland. Eine dunkle Wohnung...**  
Der Fernseher lief laut, als Kennedy die Türe vorsichtig zur dunklen Wohnung öffnete. Kein Wunder, hatte man ihr Klopfen nicht gehört. Das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers hüllte den schmalen Vorplatz in ein unheimliches Licht und Kennedy ging vorsichtig, auf alles mögliche vorbereitet weiter. Schließlich war sie eine Jägerin und meistens war einer der Jungs laut zu hören, ob es dabei um Diskussionen über Robins Funktion bei Batman ging oder welcher Superheld der bessere war. Völlige Stille gab es nie. Kennedy erreichte den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer und hörte erleichtert Andrews und Xanders Stimmen. Allerdings sah sie die beiden nicht. Nicht auf dem alten Sofa vor dem Fernseher, noch in einem der alten Sessel. Sie blieb stehen, um die Lage zu sondieren.

„Okay, gib schon her." Andrew klang angespannt.

„Ich kann das auch ohne deine Hilfe überziehen. Wenn ich dir dabei zusehe, tut mir das ja schon fast selber weh," nörgelte Xander.

„Machs doch besser."

„Ich kann es besser!"

„Beweis es mir."

„Gib das Ding schon wieder her... okay vorsichtig aus der Verpackung nehmen, damit es nicht beschädigt wird... ah ist das steif."

„Siehst du...", triumphierte Andrews Stimme.

Kennedy ging mit gerunzelter Stirn weiter in den Raum hinein. Auf dem Fernseher flimmerte eine Wiederholung der Batman Cartoons.

„Warte doch.. ich hab's ja gleich... so... jetzt kannst du es reinstecken. Mach schon... ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Sei nicht so zimperlich, Andrew."

Kennedy ließ mit einem entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck den Lichtschalter nach oben springen und erhellte das Zimmer. Von den beiden sah sie aber noch immer keine Spur, außer drei große Packungen Cornflakes, die auf dem Couchtisch standen. Eine schien leer zu sein, während in den anderen noch vollen Kartons herumgewühlt worden war - jedenfalls zeugten davon die verstreuten Cornflakes auf dem Tisch.  
Fast zeitgleich mit ihrem Blick zur Couch sprangen Andrew und Xander vom Boden hinter dem Sofa auf, eine Decke rutschte von ihnen ab und sie starrten Kennedy erschrocken an. Xander mit seinem gesunden unverdeckten Auge und Andrew mit seiner leicht wirren, verwuschelten Frisur, sahen aus wie zwei ertappte Schuljungs. Irgendwie waren sie ja doch süß, dachte Kennedy und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen," wehrte sie einen Erklärungsversuch ab.

Xander hielt mit einem verlegenen Lächeln einen grünen Plastikrumpf eines Dinosauriers in die Höhe und Andrew den langen Schweif, den die beiden wohl versucht hatten anzubringen.

„Kinder," verdrehte Kennedy die Augen, wirkte aber ein wenig erleichtert über die doch so simple Auflösung dessen, was sie gehört hatte. „Manchmal denke ich, dir ist die Narkose bei der Augenoperation zu Kopf gestiegen." Sie ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Wieso trägst du noch immer die Augenklappe?"

„Na ja .. du solltest mal sehen, wie das die Frauen anzieht. Jede will wissen, was passiert ist und will die Krankenschwester spielen," grinste Xander und legte den Rumpf ab. „Aber ich werde wohl bevor Giles und die anderen eintrudeln mich davon trennen. Das Glasauge wurde lang genug in Dunkelheit gehüllt."

Das Telefon läutete auf einmal. Die drei sahen sich abwechselnd an. Das Läuten schrillte weiter und übertönte kaum den Fernseher Andrew und Xander stürzten sich zeitgleich auf den Apparat neben der Eingangstüre zu.

„Ich bin dran."

„Nein ich bin dran."

„Der letzte Anruf war aber für dich, der zählt nicht."

„Wieso? Giles hat auch mit dir geredet."

„Er hat gesagt 'Andrew verschwinde aus der Leitung und gib mir Xander.' Das zählt nicht."

„Jawohl zählt das. Harris?"

Kennedy seufzte. Offensichtlich hatte Xander gewonnen, denn Andrew kam mit einem enttäuschten, fast weinerlichen Blick im Gesicht zurück und warf sich auf das Sofa.

„Immer gewinnt er," er gab dem Couchtisch einen leichten Tritt und beförderte damit eine der Packungen zu Boden. Gott sei Dank war sie leer gewesen.

* * *

**China**  
„Xander? Ich bin's Buffy. Ich versteh dich schlecht. Liegt wohl an der Höhe hier." Sie hatte den Bus erreicht. „Wie geht's so? Was machen die anderen?"

**Cleveland**  
„Hey Buffy... was für eine Überraschung. Alles in Ordnung soweit. Giles, Willow und Dawn kommen in den nächsten Tagen zurück. Kennedy und ich machen Fortschritte beim Training. Also das heißt, ich fliege nicht mehr so oft gegen die Wand oder geh zu Boden. Und Andrew.. na ja... du kennst ja Andrew " Er warf einen grinsenden Blick zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Wir streiten noch immer über den Putzplan und auch das Einkaufen klappt noch nicht so recht, aber es war die einzigste, finanziell schlauste Idee, die er hatte. Was macht dein Selbstfindungstrip?"

**China**  
„Du sollst das nicht so nennen, Xander. Ich ruh mich nur etwas aus und gönne mir Urlaub. Weil du Andrew gerade erwähnst... richte ihm doch bitte aus, dass einem hier keine roten, gelben und blauen Ninjas überfallen. Und ein sexy Dudikoff kommt einem auch nicht zur Hilfe, wenn man ihn bräuchte. Habt ihr was von Faith gehört?"

**Cleveland**  
„Eh Faith... ja... sie hat sich mal vor ein paar Wochen gemeldet. Scheint viel Spaß zu haben mit den anderen Mädels."

**  
****China**  
„Schön. Dann sehen wir uns wohl in ein paar Wochen wieder. Australien wartet noch auf mich. Ich muss mich unbedingt davon überzeugen gehen, ob die Schnabeltiere wirklich so hässlich sind, wie behauptet wird." Buffy suchte nach dem Reiseleiter. „Richte Grüße an alle aus." Sie schaltete aus und entdeckte den Mann im Bus, wie er gerade durchzählte. Sie stieg ein. „Uhm.. Entschuldigung.. könnten Sie mich vielleicht mitnehmen..."

* * *

**Cleveland**  
„Alles klar Buff," doch da hatte Buffy schon aufgelegt und Xander ließ den Hörer auf die Gabel fallen. Er kehrte zu den beiden ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Das war Buffy. Ihr geht's gut. Schöne Grüße an alle und keine American Ninjas," er sah zu Andrew, während Kennedy die Stirn runzelte. Andrew sah enttäuscht aus, stand dann aber auf und verschwand in der Küche. Er kam sofort wieder zurück mit einer neuen Packung Cornflakes.

„Das ist unsere letzte.. wollen wir nach dem nächsten Teil suchen?"

Xander sah Kennedy entschuldigend an. „Aber dann ist Schluss für heute."

„Männer.. ewige Kinder. Ich dachte wir könnten zu dritt auf Streife gehen? Wäre sicher aufregend."

Andrew schien auf einmal in eine Notlage geraten zu sein. Er wechselte die Packung nervös von einer Hand in die andere und sah unentschlossen zwischen Xander und Kennedy hin und her. „Ihr meint... ich darf mit?"

„Sie, nicht wir," verbesserte Xander Andrew. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

„Aber wir sollen die Stellung halten, bis Giles wieder kommt und alleine schaffe ich die Stadt nicht. Das weißt du."

„Ich weiß," Xander sah ebenfalls unentschlossen aus.

„Klasse," freute sich Andrew bereits, warf die Packung achtlos auf den Tisch. „Welche Waffe darf ich haben?"

Xander holte tief Luft. „Also gut, also gut... gehen wir eben..."

* * *

**Louisianna. Farmerland...**

Das Farmhaus lag ruhig und einsam inmitten großer Maisfelder da. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen warfen lange Schatten voraus und tauchten den Sandweg vor dem Haus in rot-goldenes Licht. Drückende, schwüle Hitze lag in der Luft und Mücken surrten in der Luft, kündigten das nahe gelegene Delta des Mississippis an.

Plötzlich wurde die Eingangstüre von innen aus den Angeln gerissen. Eine männliche Gestalt flog über die Veranda ins Freie. Sie krachte auf den Boden und rollte sich ungeschickt ab. Kaum trafen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf den Mann begannen seine Kleider zu rauchen. Während er panisch mit den Händen versuchte die Stellen zu löschen, fing sein ganzer Körper Feuer und er verbrannte mit einem lang gezogenen Schmerzehnsschrei zu einem Haufen Asche.

In die offene Tür war eine Gestalt getreten - durchtrainiert, schlank, dunkles, langes Haar, auffällig eng sitzende Lederhosen ganz in schwarz, ein schwarzes Top dazu und über ihren rechten Arm floss Blut. Ihr Gesicht wirkte schmutzig und müde. Aber auch der undeutbare Ausdruck aus Zufriedenheit und Entschlossenheit lag in ihrem Blick.

„Hey Faith.. wir könnten hier drinnen deine Hilfe gebrauchen." Durchbrach eine männliche Stimme die wieder eingekehrte Ruhe vor dem Haus.

Die junge Frau drehte sich auf den Absätzen herum und ging in das Haus zurück. „Komme schon Woody."

Kampflärm ertönte, während sich Faith durch den dunklen Flur zu Robin Wood, Ronah und Vi durchkämpfte, die am anderen Ende des Hauses alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten, sich das Nest der Vampire, das sie ausgehoben hatten, vom Hals zu schaffen.

Es war verdammt stickig im Haus, die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt und der Gestank nach Tod war fast unerträglich, doch Faith ignorierte das alles mit ihrer fast schon nervtötenden Ruhe. Für sie zählte im Moment nur die Jagd. Und die war im vollen Gange.

Sie rannte über den Flur, stürzte durch die Türe und wurde von einem Vampir empfangen, der in diesem Moment vom oberen Stockwerk durch die morschen Dielen krachte und sich auf Faith warf. Faith wurde zu Boden gerissen und spürte die kühlen, spitzen Zähne des Vampirs, die er versuchte ihr in den Hals zu schlagen. Sie hatte Mühe sich von seiner Last zu befreien und ruderte für einen Augenblick mit ihren Händen hilflos über den staubigen Boden, bis es ihr gelang, ihre Hüfte zu drehen und mit dem überraschenden Schwung, den Vampir von sich abzuwerfen. Sie rollte sich zur Seite, griff dabei wieder nach ihrem Pflock, den sie verloren hatte und sprang auf die Beine. Sie nahm gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Vi eine Vampir-Frau mit der Axt köpfte, Ronah sich mit einem Vampir prügelte und Robin zu Boden taumelte, weil er einer Faust zu spät ausgewichen war.

„Shit..," sie trat dem Vampir in den Bauch und schaffte sich so wieder Platz, sprang an Robins Seite und riss den Vampir von ihm. Während sie ihm auf die Beine half, reichte sie ihm ihren Pflock. „Pass besser auf."

„Ich werde mein bestes versuchen," meinte Robin grimmig aber mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus, während Faith ihm einen kurzen, amüsierten Blick zu warf, der aber ungewohnt weicher wurde, als Robin kurz zu ihr sah. Faith wurde aber gleich darauf wieder von ihrem Angreifer abgelenkt, der sich auf sie stürzte. Ohne Waffe begnügte sich Faith mit einem Faustkampf, den sie wie meist mit viel Energie, Wut und Entschlossenheit etwas in die Länge zog und selbst dabei kräftig einsteckte. Doch als würde sie die Schläge kaum spüren, sie nur noch mehr als Anfeuerung sehen, drosch sie den Vampir unbeirrt durch das Zimmer, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte. Faith nutzte den Moment aus und trat den Vampir mit einem hohen, seitlichen Kick gegen den Hals. Sie glaubte unter ihrem Stiefel seinen Adamsapfel brechen zu fühlen. Sie hielt ihn so kurz an die Wand genagelt fest, ehe sie das Bein zurückzog und er zu Boden glitt. Doch es verschaffte ihr nur ein paar wenige Verschnaufsekunden, bis der Vampir den Schmerz abgeschüttelt hatte und wieder auf den Beinen war. Entschlossen griff er erneut an.

Neben ihr war Vi Ronah zur Hilfe geeilt und löste ihren Ringkampf mit ihrer Axt auf. Robin war inzwischen seinen Vampir ebenfalls los geworden - mit einer galanten Wurftechnik über die Schulter und einem nachgesetzten Schlag mit dem Pflock. Sie sahen zu Faith, die wütend vor sprang und den übrig gebliebenen Vampir mit den Fäusten bearbeitete.

„Das sie immer so ne Show draus machen muss," nörgelte Vi.

„Ich find's cool. Gib mal her," sie entriss Vi die Axt. „Faith? Fang."

„Du findest alles cool, was Faith macht," fügte Vi beleidigt hinzu.

Faith hatte kurz zur Seite geblickt, die Axt auf sich zukommen gesehen und sie mit Leichtigkeit aufgefangen. Sie holte Schwung und der Vampir war ein Kopf kleiner. Noch während der Kopf von seinen Schultern fiel, brach sein restlicher Körper in sich zusammen und regnete als Staub zu Boden.

„Fast alles. Bill Cosby hier würde ich nicht mal in meinen Träumen küssen," kommentierte Ronah und entlockte Robin einen bissigen Blick.

„Das würde ich dir auch nicht raten," grinste Faith und gesellte sich zu den drei. „Das ist mein Kerl."

Robin lächelte und sah dann durch den Raum. „So.. das wär's für heute, oder glaubt jemand, es gibt hier so etwas wie einen Meister, einen Obervampir?"

Alle drei Jägerinnen grinsten. „Nee, so was gibt es nur in schlechten Filmen. Aber wisst ihr was.. ich habe einen Mordshunger." Faith gab Ronah die Axt zurück, die sie an Vi weiterreichte. Faith lehnte sich müde an Robin. Eine Schwäche, die sie zeigte, aber zu der sie in letzter Zeit stand. Sie war es müde in der kleinen, langsam zur Familie gewordenen Gruppe die Starke und Coole zu spielen.

„Ich könnte eine halbe Kuh verdrücken," stimmte Ronah zu.

„Mir würde ein Salat reichen," meinte Vi spitz.

„Die Kalorien verbrennst du doch wieder spätestens in der nächsten Nacht," lachte Faith. „Ich nehme das vordere Teil der Kuh," scherzte sie mit Ronah weiter und sie verließen das alte Farmhaus, als die Sonne gerade völlig unterging und den Himmel noch einmal mit kräftigen rot, gelb, lila Schattierungen färbte. Robin legte einen Arm um Faiths Schulter, als sie gemeinsam zu dem Schulbus schlenderten, der jedes Mal mit seinen großen, schwarzen Buchstaben, die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an einen der härtesten Kämpfe weckte: Sunnydale Highschool.

Sie hatten ihn gemeinsam umgebaut, die Fenster bis auf die Frontscheibe und die vorderste Reihe schwarz getönt und im Inneren hatten sie alle unnötigen Sitzreihen ausgebaut, um sich eine kleine Küche einzurichten, abgetrennte Schlafstätten und eine gemütliche Sitzecke.

Faith hielt Robin zurück und ließ Ronah und Vi den Vortritt, die im Bus verschwanden.

„Weißt du auf was ich ganz besondern Hunger habe?" Sie lächelte ihn anzüglich an. Robin hatte Mühe dem Blick stand zu halten, grinste jedoch breit über beide Ohren.

„Du meinst.. wir sollten die Mädchen in der nächsten Stadt ins Kino schicken?"

„Und wie wäre es wenn wir ins Kino gingen, einen schlechten Film aussuchen und uns in die hinterste Reihe verziehen?" Sie klang provozierend, so viel versprechend und ihr Blick ließ Robin ein wenig innerlich wimmern. Erst recht, als sie nahe an ihn herantrat und ihre Hand verdächtig weit nach unten wanderte.

„Gott.. Faith..."

„Das war nur ein Scherz." Sie lachte und erlöste Robin von der Vorstellung, dass Faith ihn tatsächlich dazu bringen konnte. Sein Lächeln war ein wenig gequälter, als er ihr in den Bus folgte.

„Irgendwann bereue ich es noch, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dich zu überraschen."

„Das glaubst du nicht ernsthaft," sie stieg in den Bus. „Hey Leute... wer von euch beiden hat Lust auf Kino?"

„Oh nicht schon wieder," hörte Robin die beiden protestieren. „Immer dasselbe nach einem Kampf." Stöhnten sie weiter. Robin lächelte in sich hinein, stieg ebenfalls hinzu und nahm hinter dem Lenkrad platz.

„Ich habe gehört New Orleans hat ein paar schöne Plätze, wo ihr euch amüsieren könntet."

Ronah und Vi tauschten ergebene Blicke aus, während der Bus auf die Strasse hinaus rollte.

* * *

**Cleveland, Erie Cemetery.**  
„Und wieder einmal müssen die Helden einer unfassbaren Gefahr ins Gesicht lachen..." Andrew eilte Kennedy hinterher, ließ sein Schwert über den Rasen schleifen und versuchte zumindest mit Xander Schritt zu halten, der mit einem Schwert bewaffnet den Friedhof mit seinem gesunden Auge absuchte. „Werden sie es auch diesmal schaffen? Werden sie das Abenteuer überleben und..."

„Okay," Kennedy blieb ruckartig stehen und Xander lief direkt in sie hinein.

„Aua..."

„Entschuldige," sagte Kennedy etwas zerstreut, während sie sich genervt zu Andrew herumdrehte. „Das reicht mir jetzt. Entweder du hältst jetzt einmal die Klappe oder ich bring dich eigenhändig um."

„Ich versuche doch nur die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern," Andrew klang weinerlich, enttäuscht.

„Welche Situation, Herrgott noch mal?" Kennedy sah sich auf dem recht friedlichen Friedhof um.

Andrew zog eine Grimasse und hatte Mühe sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Dann eben nicht."

„Jetzt werde doch nicht gleich schnippisch," Kennedy verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du es mit dem in einer Wohnung aushältst."

Andrews Augen wanderten hoffnungsvoll zu Xander, der es jedoch vorzog diplomatisch das Thema zu wechseln. „Eh.. ja also... was ist jetzt mit der Gruft?"

Andrew und Kennedy wechselten einen letzten, vielsagenden Blick, ehe Kennedy sich auf Xanders Frage konzentrierte.

„Der Plan ist geändert worden. Ich habe gehört, dass es in letzter Zeit ein paar ungeklärte Mordfälle hier in der Nähe gab."

„Mordfälle?"

„Nun, ja... kein gewaltsames Eindringen, keine Diebstähle, kein Motiv... die Opfer waren zum Teil ehemalige Häftlinge, geschiedene Männer oder Frauen... manche Opfer fallen jedoch aus dem Profil heraus. Aber wie es mir scheint, hatten sie alle keine sauberen Westen. Falls man das als Profil der Opfer betrachten kann. Sie wurden alle erwürgt...", erklärte Kennedy Xander und nahm wieder den Weg auf.

„Oh coooool. Ein Fall für Sam Waters und ihr Spezialteam..."

„Ich bring ihn um," Kennedy machte einen Schritt auf Andrew zu, der mit einem Quicker nach hinten sprang und Xander dazu veranlasste schnell einzugreifen. Er schob sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne.

„Okay... Auszeit für Itchy", er sah zu Kennedy. „Und für Scratchy", er sah zu Andrew. „Ich würde nämlich gern mehr über diese Morde erfahren okay? Kennedy... konzentriere dich. Ich brauche keine amoklaufende Jägerin."

Kennedy funkelte Andrew noch ein letztes Mal an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Die Opfer waren alle blutleer. Das hat mich stutzig gemacht."

„Ich liebe es, wenn er den Wächter spielt," murmelte Andrew, zog aber sofort den Kopf ein, als Kennedy ihn warnend ansah.

„Und woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich habe meine Informanten, Xander. Schon vergessen?"

„Oh... die Schiffsbar am Hafen - sei bloß vorsichtig. Zu viel Mos Eisley Flair."

„Wieso denn?" Sie zuckte die Schultern und wirkte unbekümmert. „So weit ich weiß, habt ihr in Sunnydale doch auch diese Bar gehabt.. jedenfalls hat mir Willow davon erzählt."

"Ja, Willy's.. aber das war... was anderes."

„Ach ja?" Kennedy hob eine Augenbraue. „Etwas anderes weil es dabei um Buffys Informanten ging? Weil Buffy so erfahren ist und immer gut auf sich aufpasst? Vergiss nicht, dass ich hier am Höllenschlund Nummer zwei Buffy vertrete, weil Giles der Ansicht war, dass ich dafür am besten geeignet wäre. Ich habe den Posten vielleicht nicht unbedingt „legal" erhalten und ich besitze mehr oder weniger geborgte Kräfte, Buffys Kräfte, aber ich bin eine Jägerin. Wie sie. Auch wenn mir für immer das Privileg genommen sein wird, zu erfahren, wie es ist, etwas besonders zu sein, etwas einmaliges. Also erzähl du mir nicht, irgendetwas wäre vorher anders gewesen."

„Okay," gab Xander nach. Er hatte in letzter Zeit gespürt, dass Kennedy offensichtlich befürchtete ständig mit Buffy verglichen zu werden, dass es aber so schnell aus ihr herausbrach überraschte ihn wiederum. Zudem hatte Xander wenig Lust zu streiten. Kennedy verstummte und ihre Lippen verengten sich frustriert. Aber sie behielt ihre Worte für sich. Sie wusste, dass für Xander, Willow und Giles Buffy etwas besonderes blieb. Letztendlich war sie das wohl auch.. Kennedy nahm sich vor, allen zu beweisen, dass sie es würdig war, eine Jägerin auf geborgte Kräfte zu sein, dass sie genauso lange überleben konnte wie Buffy.

Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Selbst Andrew schaffte es in Anbetracht der etwas angespannten Lage still zu sein.

Kennedy führte sie über den Friedhof zu einem kleinen Seitenausgang.

„So, da wären wir!"

„Wie... ich dachte...".

„Oh das war nur eine Abkürzung," grinste Kennedy mit dem Blick zurück auf den Friedhof. „Ich habe einen Tipp bekommen." Sie ging weiter, ungeachtet ob die Jungs ihr folgen würden. „Ein Vampirnest. In einem abbruchreifen Haus. Angeblich Ausländer. Die Vampire. Jedenfalls meinte mein Informant sie wären nicht von hier und für diese Überfälle verantwortlich."

Andrew und Xander sahen sich mit zuckenden Schultern an und folgten der Jägerin ergeben durch die ruhige Wohnstrasse, die nach netten, intakten Familien aussah, mit all den Kombis vor den Häusern, den bepflanzten Blumenkübeln vor der Haustüre, den gepflegten Rasen im Vorgarten und dem Spielzeug in der Hofeinfahrt.

„Seid ihr soweit?" Kennedy blieb plötzlich vor einem Haus stehen, das zwischen all den schönen, gepflegten Häusern heruntergekommen hervorstach. Zugenagelte Fensterscheiben im ersten Stock. Im zweiten waren die Fensterscheiben eingeworfen, Graffiti zierte die alte Hausfront und der Rasen war zu einer Unkraut überwucherten Wiese geworden.

Xander hob sein Schwert und nickte. Andrew schwieg noch beleidigt von der vorherigen Attacke, aber griff fest um sein Schwert und nickte ebenfalls. Kennedy ging die Treppe nach oben, trat die Türe ein, die laut polternd aus der Angel gerissen wurde und im Inneren mit einem ebenso lauten Knall auf den Boden fiel.

Xander schüttelte verzweifelt und fast resigniert den Kopf. „Sie wird noch eine Menge lernen müssen... Beten wir, dass niemand zuhause ist."

* * *

**New Orleans**  
Der gelbe Schulbus stand in einer ruhigen, einsamen Ecke des großen Campingplatzes und wären seitlich von ihm nicht ein paar gelb gestreifte Klappstühle aufgestellt worden, hätte man nicht darauf kommen können, dass ihn jemand bewohnte. Auch der noch leicht rauchende Grill, ließ tatsächlich auf die Camper schließen.

Durch den Eingang Richtung Stadt schlenderten Vi und Ronah und alberten gelassen herum.

Im Inneren zog Faith die Zudecke weiter hinauf und kuschelte sich an Robins Brust.

„Ich schätze uns bleiben jetzt ein paar Stunden," grinste Robin und legte einen Arm behutsam um Faith.

„Mhm," schnurrte Faith genüsslich und schloss die Augen. „Auch wenn das die Stimmung gleich ein wenig zerstören könnte... hast du von Giles etwas gehört? Wegen deiner Berufung?"

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er wollte sich wieder melden, sobald er offiziell den Rat als neu gegründet bezeichnen kann. Ich schätze das wird eine Weile dauern, so wie ich die Wächter kenne. Und dann muss er die neuen Mitglieder erst einmal davon überzeugen, dass ein daher gelaufener Amerikaner, der Sohn einer Jägerin, aufgezogen von einem Wächter, anrecht auf einen Posten als Wächter hat. Wenn er nicht vorher schon verzweifelt ist, gibt ihm das sicher den Rest." Robin lachte amüsiert. Er hatte allerdings nicht im geringsten Zweifel an Giles Überzeugungskraft. Aber Traditionen konnte man nur schwer ablegen.

„Bloß nicht, wir brauchen ihn noch," grinste Faith und machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie vor ihren eigenen Worten angst bekommen. „Hab ich das gerade gesagt?"

„Ja und stell dir erst einmal vor, wie sie reagieren werden, wenn er ihnen erklären muss, dass dieser dahergelaufene Kerl auch noch mit einer als Mörderin gesuchten Jägerin durch das Land tingelt, um Vampire zu töten."

Faith Schmunzeln wurde zu einem unterdrückten Kichern. Doch ihr Gesicht blieb ernst. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Erwähne das nicht wieder und fang endlich an mich zu überraschen." Faith rollte sich auf den Rücken. Sie wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass sie noch immer auf der Flucht war. Vielleicht würde man sie als vermisst oder tot halten, wenn man sah, was mit Sunnydale geschehen war.. vielleicht auch nicht. Sie hatte nie versucht es herauszufinden. Möglicherweise, wenn sie je nach Cleveland kamen, könnte sie Willow bitten, für sie in den Polizeiakten zu recherchieren.

Robins Lächeln veränderte sich zu einem provokanten Grinsen und er rutschte auf ihre Seite, beugte sich über sie und presste seine Lippen wild und hart auf ihre. Keuchend trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und Robin rutschte tiefer unter die Decke...

* * *

**Cleveland. Altes Haus...**  
„Scheint verlassen zu sein," flüsterte Kennedy den beiden Jungs hinter ihr zu und ging vorsichtig über den knarrenden Holzdielenboden weiter. Eine dicke Staubschicht hatte sich auf dem Boden niedergelegt und auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr anstrengten... Fußspuren waren keine zu sehen, außer den eigenen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Informant nicht gelogen hat?"

„Ganz sicher, Xander." Kennedy stieß eine halb geschlossene Türe mit der Schuhspitze auf. Vor ihnen lag ein dunkler Raum, aus dem ein leicht verwester Geruch zu ihnen herausdrang. Mutig gingen sie mit gerümpfter Nase weiter.

„Mein Gott, das stinkt schlimmer als Andrews Socken."

„Ach und was ist mit deinen verschwitzen Baustellenklamotten?"

„Die sind noch gar nichts gegen deinen ständigen Pizzageruch, der in deiner Pizza Hut Uniform steckt..."

„Leute? Ihr beginnt euch langsam wie ein altes Ehepaar aufzuführen. Vampire? Konzentration?" Kennedy deutete ungeduldig auf die offene Türe.

Xander und Andrew funkelten sich böse an, aber schwiegen, während sie der Jägerin in den Raum folgten.

„Das hält ja kein Mensch aus," stöhnte Xander und hielt sich den Ärmel vor die Nase.

„Puh...," Andrew zog ein Taschentuch hervor, auf dem, nach dem er es aufgeschüttelte hatte, Spiderman zum Vorschein kam und hielt es sich an die Nase.

Kennedys Gesicht war ebenfalls angewidert verzogen, aber sie wahrte Haltung. „Gut.. ich würde sagen wir haben eindeutig etwas Totes gefunden... nur was...," sie ging weiter und stolperte über etwas weiches. „Ich schätze ich habe es gefunden," ihr Blick wanderte nach unten und starrte auf die menschlichen Überreste einer Frau, an deren Hals mehrere Bisswunden aufklafften. „Und ich schätze wir sind auch auf das Hauptquartier gestoßen."

„Scheinen ausgeflogen zu sein." Xander umrundete den Raum und stieß dabei nur auf verlassene, zerwühlte Schlafstätten.

„Dann müssen wir morgen früher hierher kommen. Bei Tageslicht." Bestimmte Kennedy.

„Och menno... ich muss morgen arbeiten," jammerte Andrew, der sich um seinen Spaß betrogen fühlte.

„Na um so besser," feindete ihn Kennedy an, während sie bereits wieder das Haus verließen.

* * *

**  
****Cleveland. Gleiche Zeit. Irgendwo in einem Haus...**  
Er hatte noch ein wenig fern gesehen, in einem Sportmagazin geblättert und das letzte Dosenbier aus dem Kühlschrank genommen. Das leise Schluchzen und Wimmern von oben überhörte er routiniert. Wie so vieles andere auch - die umgeworfene Stehlampe hinter ihm, das zerschmetterte Bild ihrer Hochzeit oder die vielen Bücher aus dem Regal, die durch ihren Sturz in das Regal auf den Boden geregnet waren.

Er war jetzt alleine hier unten und hatte endlich seine Ruhe. Mehr zählte nicht.

Das plötzliche Klopfen an seiner Türe weckte seinen Unmut. Doch es war da gewesen. Hart, laut und fordernd. Nichts, dass man einfach überhören konnte oder gar ignorieren. Ein zweites Klopfen blieb aus und seine Neugier trieb ihn mit seiner verknitterten Boxershorts und dem fleckigen Unterhemd aus dem Sessel zur Türe. Wütend riss er sie auf.

„Was zur Hölle ist los?" Er starrte den dunkelhaarigen Mann auf seiner Türschwelle an. Er hatte etwas Südländisches, auch wenn er im schwachen Verandalicht recht blass wirkte. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel und auf seiner Stirn eine in sich verschlungene Tätowierung. Der Mann schien gerade vorgehabt zu haben, noch einmal zu klopfen, denn er senkte gerade seinen Arm.

„Die Sünder werden ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen," sagte der Mann mit einem starken, griechischen Akzent.

„Meine Güte.. müsst ihr Wahnsinnigen sogar zu dieser Stunde eure Worte an den Mann bringen?" Er wollte die Türe schließen, erstarrte jedoch in der Bewegung, als das Gesicht des Mannes sich auf einmal zu verändern begann und ein paar Sekunden später nichts mehr menschliches an sich hatte.. mit den Wülsten auf der Stirn und über den Augen, der etwas geschrumpften Nase, den gelben Augen und weit hervorstehenden, spitzen Eckzähnen.

„Oh mein...", während „Gott" unterging, versuchte er die Türe zu zuschlagen. Aber sie wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen, als der große, dunkelhaarige Vampir sie ihm entgegendrückte und obwohl keine Einladung ausgesprochen wurde in sein Haus eindrang. Dem Mann blieb nicht einmal mehr die Zeit laut um Hilfe zu schreien - ehe er sich herumdrehen konnte, hatte ihn der Vampir am Hals gepackt, in die Höhe gehoben und ihn gegen die Wand geworfen. Ein langer Riss zog sich an der Stelle durch die Tapete und der Hausbesitzer rutschte auf den Boden, wo er leicht benommen liegen blieb und stöhnte. „Und manche Sünder sehen ihre Schuld nicht einmal im Anblick ihres Todes," murmelte der Vampir, während er sich über den Mann beugte, seine Hände um seinen Hals legte und zudrückte. Seinem Opfer blieb nur der schwache Versuch den Schraubstock um seinen Hals mit den eigenen Händen zu brechen, doch war der Widerstand völlig zwecklos. Der Todeskampf dauerte nicht lange und der Vampir ließ von ihm ab. Der unheimliche Fremde trat vor de Türe und winkte einem Auto zu, dass vor dem Haus stand. Vier weitere Gestalten stiegen aus und kamen auf das Haus zugeeilt. Er gab ihnen den Weg nach drinnen frei und während er ihnen beim „Essen" zusah, lächelte er und murmelte:

„Meine Söhne, trinkt von den Sündern, auf das die Welt eine bessere wird." Und mit diesen Worten, tauchte er seinen Finger in das Blut des Mannes und schrieb über seinen Kopf das Wort „Sünder."

* * *

**England****. Notting Hill.****  
****Neues Ratsgebäude.**

Dawn drückte die schwere, Eichentüre auf und schob sich vorsichtig in das Innere. Sie war hier noch nie gewesen, seit Giles und Willow die Arbeit am Aufbau des neuen Rates aufgenommen hatten. Sie befürchtete fast, entweder rausgeworfen zu werden oder sich zu verirren. Auch wenn ihr Willow am Telefon versichert hatte, dass das Gebäude nicht so riesig wäre und es eine nette Dame am Empfang gab, die einem gerne weiterhalf und wusste, dass sie vorbei kam.

Dawn befand sich zu ihrer Erleichterung in einem großen Flur wieder, von dem eine große, schwere Treppe nach oben in den nächsten Stock führte. Es roch nach frischem Bohnerwachs und eine große Tafel neben dem Eingang hing verwaist an der Wand. Sicher würde dort eines Tages jede Abteilung mit Stockwerk ausgewiesen werden. Sobald sich die Wächter einig waren, dachte Dawn grimmig und dachte mit einem leisen Seufzer an einen schlecht gelaunten Giles, der viel zu wenig Schlaf in den letzten Tagen abbekommen hatte.

Sie nahm die Treppe nach oben und gelangte in einen weiten, einladenden Raum im ersten Stockwerk, mit hoher Decke, schweren Teppichen, die den Holzboden schützten und einem runden Mahagoni-Tisch, hinter dem eine streng wirkende Frau saß und eifrig an etwas tippte. Eine Flügeltüre dem Tisch gegenüber schien in die weiteren Reiche des Rates zu führen.

Die Frau sah kurz auf, als Dawn unschlüssig stehen blieb und ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

„Möchten Sie zu mir?"

Dawn sah zur Frau zurück, versuchte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zustande zubringen und nickte, während sie auf den Tisch zukam. „Ja.. nein.. eh.. ich möchte zu Willow.. zu Miss Rosenberg?"

„Oh, Dawn, richtig," die Frau rückte ihr Brillenmodel „50er Jahre" zurecht und lächelte. Dawn nickte erleichtert.

„Einen Moment, ja?" Sie stand auf, glättete ihren grauen Rock, zupfte das passende, graue Jäckchen in Form und schritt zur Flügeltüre, um dahinter zu verschwinden. Dawn nahm so lange auf einen der vielen Wartestühle unter einem gewaltigen Ölgemälde platz und wirkte gelangweilt. Innerlich war sie nervös. Sie wollte mit Willow alleine sprechen. Wegen der Nacht nach dem Kino. Besser gesagt wegen dem Kampf. Sie wollte Giles nicht dabei haben, aber da Willow in letzter Zeit fast genauso viel Zeit hier verbrachte wie er, hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als das Risiko einzugehen, dass er sie hier sah und wissen wollte, was Dawn hier zu suchen hätte. Sie hatte dafür einen Plan B, aber seit der Standpauke auf der Fahrt nach hause, verspürte sie wenig Lust, ihn anzulügen.

„Hey Dawnie," Willow kam aus der Türe und eilte auf sie zu.

„Hi Willow... hast du jetzt Zeit?"

„Eigentlich wenig, aber wenn es so dringend ist?" Willow machte eine einladende Handbewegung zur Flügeltüre und Dawn stand auf.

„Ja ist es. Aber.. nein auch wieder nicht, wir können darüber auch später reden..."

„Nein. Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Die können sich ruhig auch ohne mich weiter die Köpfe einschlagen," Willow war Dawns enttäuschter Tonfall nicht entgangen und führte sie durch die Türe auf einen Flur. Vor einer geschlossenen Türe blieb sie stehen, öffnete sie und stieß sie weit auf. „Hier haben wir Ruhe."

Dawn war ihr gefolgt und hatte sich neugierig umgesehen. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Die meisten Türen waren geschlossen, an den Wänden hingen keine Bilder, die Stelltischchen waren alle leer und Kartons stapelten sich. Alles schien im Aufbruch zu sein. Laute Stimmen drangen etwas gedämpft zu ihnen auf den Flur und Dawn hob wissend ihre Augenbrauen, als sie in das gewiesene Zimmer eintrat. Hohe Flügelfenster verliehen dem Büro einen freundlichen hellen Anblick. Aber auch hier standen Kartons herum. Zum Teil geöffnet und zum Teil auch deren Inhalte in Regale, Schränke und auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt.

„Also, was ist los?" Willow schloss die Türe. „Ist es wegen unserer Abreise? Willst du noch hier bleiben oder vermisst du Buffy...?"

„Nein. Nein im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich darauf Xander und Andrew wiederzusehen. Und Buffy kommt ja auch bald nach. Es ist.. wegen neulich... wegen diesem Kampf." Sie setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl.

„Ach Dawnie, nimm dir doch nicht so zu Herzen, was Giles dir alles über Verantwortung vorgepredigt hat. Das ist nun mal Giles. Was glaubst du wie oft er dieselben Reden Buffy oder uns früher in deinem Alter gehalten hat? Und es ist ja nicht so, dass er lange sauer auf dich war. Er ist nur ein wenig überfordert mit allem hier." Willow seufzte. „Aber ein wenig muss ich ihm einräumen, dass er recht hatte. Du bist in einem Alter, um einschätzen zu können, wann eine Bedrohung zu einer Gefahr wird..."

„Es geht nicht darum. Zudem ist er selbst schuld. Den Rat wieder aufzubauen, war seine Schnapsidee." Sie klang ein wenig verärgert. Als sie weitersprach, geschah es sehr zögernd und als müsste sie sich erst noch entscheiden, die Worte auch wirklich laut auszusprechen. „Es ist mehr.. nun... ich... etwas war in der Nacht anders."

Willow sah Dawn lange an. Ihre Blicke hielten sich für einen Augenblick gefangen, ehe Dawn begriff.

„Du hast es gewusst?"

„Nein... nur geahnt. Kein normales Mädchen würde einfach so den Kampf mit fünf Vampiren aufnehmen. Und vergiss nicht... ich kann euch alle fühlen."

„Wieso hast du mit mir nicht darüber gesprochen?" Dawn klang anklagend.

„Ich war mir einfach nicht sicher. Nicht bei dir. Ich dachte eine Zeitlang, es käme wegen deiner Energie. Deiner Schlüsselenergie. So zu sagen störende Frequenzen," lächelte Willow unsicher. Doch Dawns Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."

„Hätte es denn etwas geändert?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht," Dawn sah auf ihre Füße. Beide schwiegen und Dawn versuchte die Information zu verdauen.

„Hör zu, Dawnie... ich wollte mir erst ganz sicher sein. Und in dieser Nacht, als wir dich kämpfen sahen und alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten dir zu helfen, da spürte ich es ganz deutlich. Es war.. wie bei den anderen, als wir gegen die Macht des Bösen kämpften. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es auch nicht verstanden. Also wieso ich dich erst jetzt fühlen konnte und in den Monaten davor nicht. Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher."

Dawn schluckte hart und nickte. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und doch entschlossen, als sie wieder zu Willow aufsah. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Behältst du das vorerst für dich? Ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen dadurch beginnen mich anders zu sehen. Die Veränderungen in den letzten Monaten waren zu viel für mich. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht schon wieder Lust darauf, etwas an dem momentanen Zustand zu ändern."

„Du wirst es aber nicht auf die Dauer vor den anderen verbergen können. In dieser Nacht war Giles wohl zu aufgebracht um ernsthaft darüber nach zu denken, sonst wäre ihm etwas aufgefallen und..."

„Ich weiß, Willow. Aber bitte... nur für eine Weile, bis ich selbst damit klar komme?"

„Okay," Willow nickte, als die Türe plötzlich aufging und die Dame vom Empfang ihren grauen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Ach da steckt ihr. Miss Rosenberg? Mister Giles sucht Sie dringend. Und er betonte das Wort dringend, als würde es um sein Leben gehen?"

„Ich komme," seufzte Willow. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend?"

Dawn sagte nichts, als Willow den Raum verließ und als sie selbst aufbrach rutschte ihr ein gefrustetes „wer's glaubt" heraus.

* * *

**  
****Cairnes. International Airport.**  
Buffy verließ den kleinen Flughafen und wurde von einer tropischen, schwülen Luft empfangen, die ihr für einen Moment die Luft raubte. Es war eine Wohltat nach dem lauten, hektischen Flughafen in Hongkong hier zu landen, wo die Gemütlichkeit schon im Flieger begonnen hatte. Buffy orientierte sich kurz an dem ruhigen Treiben und entschied sich für den Bus.

„Wenigstens, sprechen die hier meine Sprache," brummte sie über sich selbst amüsiert und stieg in den Bus, der laut Aufschrift eine Touristenrundfahrt anbot. Der junge Reiseführer sah von seinem Panel auf und lächelte. Als er seine Sonnenbrille abnahm, stockte Buffy der Atem.

„Sie... ich kenne Sie," stammelte Buffy, als sie den gut aussehenden Mann aus dem Tempel vor einigen Tagen vor sich sitzen sah. „Was wird hier gespielt?"

„Ich weiß nicht von was Sie reden. Aber wenn Sie an unserer Busfahrt teilnehmen möchten, kostet das fünf Dollar."

„Sie waren doch in diesem Tempel.. in China. Xian. Sie wissen schon... Geheimgang, korrupte Mönche..."

Der Mann sah sie an, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Sinnen, lächelte aber weiterhin freundlich. „Fünf Dollar oder machen Sie bitte für die nächsten Platz."

Buffy kramte ihren Geldbeutel hervor, drückte dem Mann das Geld in die Hand und setzte sich in eine der hinteren Reihen. Sie wäre verrückt gewesen, jetzt auszusteigen. Dem musste auf den Grund gegangen werden.

* * *

**Cleveland. Hafen.**

Der alte Fischkutter lag fest vertaut am Hafen fast ein wenig fehl am Platz zwischen großen, modernen Yachten, Segelbooten und zwei gewaltigen Luxusdampfern.  
Ein alter Holzsteg führte vom Dock an Deck und ein großes, altes Steuerrad zierte am vorderen Ende des Stegs einen klapprigen, offenen Durchgang zum Boot. Das mit bunten Lichtern gezierte Schild verkündete „Zum lustigen Piraten".

An Deck standen wenige Stühle und Tische als wären sie noch nie benutzt worden. Lichter waren unter Deck das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass an Bord Betrieb herrschte. Ein Tourist, der sich hierher verirrte, was selten genug geschah, konnte den „lustigen Piraten" leicht für einen romantischen Fleck halten, auf dem man gute, deftige Seemannskost bekam.

Eine Gestalt zog seine Jacke enger um sich und eilte über den Bootssteg an Deck, sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um und schlüpfte durch die Türe ins Innere des Führerhäuschens. Die Bodenklappe enthüllte eine Leiter nach unten, sowie den Lärm vieler, rauer Stimmen, die nach oben dröhnten. Die Gestalt kletterte die Leiter nach unten und vergaß dabei nicht, die Luke wieder zu schließen.

Rauch vernebelte die Luft im Bootsrumpf, Stühle und Tische drängten sich eng aneinander und obwohl früher Nachmittag war, herrschte reges Treiben. Das Licht der Bar enthüllte das Gesicht des Neuankömmlings - Weatherby, einstiges Ratsmitglied, Sonderbeauftragter für knifflige Fälle, schmutzige Fälle... ausgerechnet er musste sich friedfertig in die Höhle des Löwen wagen. Mit jedem langsamen, widerstrebenden Schritt nach vorne sah Weatherby einen Dämon nach dem anderen an den Tischen sitzen - trinkend, lachend, sich amüsierend - wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er das Boot samt Inhalt in die Luft gejagt. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich gewaltig geändert. Traditionen spielten eine untergeordnete Rolle, alte Ziele waren vergessen und Werte und Moral wurden nicht mehr groß geschrieben.  
Seiner Meinung nach hatte es schon damals angefangen, als man sich nach seinem verpatzten Einsatz in L.A. nicht mehr selbst um die Jägerin Faith gekümmert hatte, sondern es der Polizei überließ.

Er fand den Tisch mit der Person, die er treffen sollte. Ein T'alun-Dämon. Sie waren so etwas wie die CIA unter den Dämonen. Perfekte Agenten und Spitzel. Gutes Gehör, gutes Gedächtnis, loyal soweit man bei Dämonen davon reden konnte und waren zudem immer bestens über alles informiert.

Der Dämon sah auf und erkannte den Menschen. Er schob die Fotografie von Weatherby in seine Jackentasche zurück. Er winkte den Mensch auf den freien Stuhl.

„Weatherby?"

Weatherby nickte und nahm Platz.

„T'embak?"

Nach der kurzen, herzlosen Kontaktaufnahme schob der T'alun Weatherby ein kleines Paket zu und erhielt im Tausch dafür einen Umschlag. Gefüllt mit Barem, wie vereinbart. Der Dämon zählte die Scheine, während Weatherby das Päckchen aus dem braunen Packpapier wickelte. Ein kleines Lederbüchchen kam zum Vorschein.

„Sie finden darin alles was Sie über diese Vampire wissen wollten. Und auch über den „Purificatio-Talisman"

Weatherby steckte das Buch ungesehen in seine Jackentasche und sah dem Dämon in sein grün, graues Gesicht mit den hässlichen Wülsten seitlich an seinen Augen, die sich bis runter zu seinen Mundwinkeln zogen.

„Was macht ein Mann wie Sie eigentlich hier," fragte der T'alun auf einmal mit einem Anflug von Misstrauen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."

„Sie haben sich als Wächter ausgegeben und jeder hier weiß inzwischen, was letztes Jahr drüben passiert ist. Viele dürften nicht überlebt haben."

Weatherby zog anerkennend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Der Dämon verstand sein Handwerk. Eine kleine Unterhaltung hier und da und schon hatte er neue Informationen gesammelt.

„Wir Überlebende halten trotzdem zusammen, um weiter gegen Kreaturen wie euch zu kämpfen," antwortete Weatherby verächtlich und verschwieg die Tatsache einer Neugründung des Rates.

Der Dämon hatte für ihn nur ein kleines Lächeln übrig. „So verachtenswert können wir gar nicht sein, wenn ihr Kämpfer für das Gute ständig hierher kommt," er sah zur Leiter und verfolgte mit seinen Augen die dunkelhaarige Jägerin mit einem ihrer Freunde, die gerade herunter gekommen zu sein schienen. Weatherby drehte sich herum und erstarrte. Er hatte neben seinen vielen Aufträgen auch begonnen, die hiesige Jägerin ein wenig zu observieren. Er blickte zurück zu dem Dämon. „Und uns um Hilfe anbettelt. So wie Ihr Auftragsgeber."

Kennedy und Xander schritten an Weatherbys Tisch vorbei ohne den beiden Männern Beachtung zu schenken.

„Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich wohl hier unten," Xander sah sich besorgt um, als sie an die Theke gingen.

„Hätte ich lieber Andrew mitnehmen sollen?" Kennedy klopfte auf die Theke, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers auf sich zu lenken, der am anderen Ende stand und Gläser polierte. Er sah gelangweilt zu ihnen herüber.

„Er muss doch arbeiten."

„Heute Morgen hat er seine Schicht tauschen können, um beim Einsatz dabei zu sein. Wäre sicher noch einmal gegangen," grinste Kennedy. „Was eigentlich so blöde gar nicht war. Diese Vampire waren stark gewesen und leicht in der Überzahl. Aber jetzt sind sie ja Geschichte."

„Nicht ganz Kleines."

Xander fuhr herum und befand sich einer massiven Brust gegenüber, die, als er nach oben blickte, einem bärtigen Dämon gehörte, dessen geschwungenen Eckzähne, die über die Lippen wuchsen, Xander an die Keiler eines Wildschweins erinnerten. Die glatte Nase, die tiefliegenden, roten Augen weckten nicht unbedingt Vertrauen in Xander.

„Hey Mo. Dich suchen wir."

„Gefunden, Kenny."

„Kenny?"

„Lange Geschichte Xander."

„Ihr habt das Nest also gefunden und ausgeräuchert?"

„Ja, aber uns fehlen ein paar Informationen und Zusammenhänge."

„Vor allem wenn Mister Hundertprozentig am Wochenende zurückkehrt und wissen möchte, was das für Vampire waren," gab Xander zu bedenken.

„Dein Wächter?" Mo sah Xander aufmerksam an.

„Xander? Gott bewahre. Nein. Ein Freund."

„Nicht er.. dieser Mister Hundertprozentig," grinste Mo.

„Ach so, Giles.. ja," nickte Kennedy.

„Dann sagt ihm, dass ihr ein Problem habt. Diese Vampire sind nicht von hier und sie haben ein Ziel. Sie töten nicht nur, weil sie Hunger haben. Es geht ihnen um eine höhere Sache. Sie haben einen Meister mitgebracht. Angeblich geht alles von ihm aus. Wie bei ner Sekte. Wenn du ihn tötest, Kenny, seid ihr die Invasion los."

„Invasion?" Xander war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm dieses Wort gefiel.

„Er kann innerhalb weniger Minuten zehn Frischlinge erschaffen. Wenn du das auf die Stunde hochrechnest... eine Menge Vampire. Das kommt einer Invasion sehr nahe. Er alleine soll für die Erschaffung zuständig sein. Findet ihn und vorbei ist es."

„Und wo finden wir ihn," Kennedy hatte mit Erfolg beim Barkeeper ihre Bestellung aufgegeben und erhielt in diesem Moment zwei Bierflaschen. Xander lehnte dankend ab. Kennedy zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck und reichte dann Mo die andere Flasche, der nicht nein sagte.

„Tut mir leid. Darüber weiß ich nichts. Er soll nicht oder nie bei seinen Erschaffungen schlafen. Und gestern gab es ja offensichtlich neue Opfer..."

„Haben wir gehört. Weißt du, was es mit diesen Botschaften auf sich hat, die sie hinterlassen?"

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich versuche krampfhaft das Bild in dem Haus zu verdrängen. Und ich hab's dabei nicht mal in 3D sehen können," Xander tippte an seine Augenklappe, die er doch noch immer trug. Innerlich schüttelte es ihn in Erinnerung an den Tatort. Sie hatten am Morgen das leerstehende Haus erledigt - einfach die Bretter von den Fenstern gerissen und das Sonnenlicht einen Teil ihrer Arbeit machen lassen. Die Vampire, die nicht verbrannt waren, hatten sie anschließend mit ihren Äxten erledigt. Danach war Andrew zur Arbeit gefahren und sie hatten eigentlich nach Hause gewollt. Auf dem Weg dorthin waren sie direkt auf den Tatort gestoßen. Kennedy war es gelungen geschickt die wichtigsten Informationen zu bekommen. Mehr wussten sie aber auch nicht.

Mo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie eine sogenannte höhere Sache verfolgen. Nicht mehr."

Kennedy trank das Bier aus, stellte die leere Flasche auf der Bar ab und verzog den Mund.

„Nun gut...dann wissen wir ja jetzt wenigstens nach wem wir suchen müssen. Danke Mo."

„Oh wartet.. eines wäre da noch...sie suchen hier irgendetwas. Ein Artefakt."

„Ein Artefakt?" Kennedy sah Xander erwartungsvoll an. Xander zuckte mit den Schultern. War es das nicht meistens, um was es den Bösen ging?

„Mehr weiß ich darüber nicht," Mo leerte seine Flasche ebenfalls.

„Besser als nichts. Danke nochmals." Mo nickte und verzog sich wieder in den hinteren Teil der Bar.

„Wir haben nicht viel," entmutigte sie Xander und deutete zur Leiter.

„Besser als nichts," wiederholte Kennedy ihre Worte und ging mit Xander am Tisch von Weatherby vorbei und beide verließen sie die Bar.

„Sehen Sie.. auch die Jägerin ist bereit auf neutralem Boden zu verhandeln." Der T'alun lehnte sich zurück und enthüllte einen blau schimmernden Hals. Weatherby starrte ihn voller Hass an.

„Ich bin nur hier, weil man es mir aufgetragen hat."

„Sicher..."

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Irgendwann geht der Laden hier hops," Weatherby stand auf. „Muss ich sonst noch etwas wissen?"

„Nein. Außer - suchen sie den Meister der Vampire und sie finden den Talisman."

Weatherby nickte kurz angebunden und ging.

* * *

**England****. Notting Hill.****  
****Neues Ratsgebäude.**

Der Raum war in Bewegung - es war laut und stickig. Stimmen schwirrten umher und manch einer der Wächter sprang auch schon einmal in Erregung vom Stuhl auf.  
Willow war so nahe daran den einen oder anderen Zauber anzuwenden, um entweder die Streithähne zum Schweigen zu bringen oder wenigstens die Luft auszutauschen.. aber Giles hätte sicher etwas dagegen gehabt.  
Willow schloss die Türe hinter sich und obwohl sie noch in Gedanken bei Dawn war, wanderte ihr Blick über die Köpfe der zehn Frauen und fünfzehn Männer am langen Tisch bis sie Giles müdes Gesicht entdeckte. Als einziger nahm er von ihr Notiz und blickte zu ihr. Er winkte sie zu sich.

„Wir sind zu wenige. Einfach zu wenige," jammerte ein junger Mann im dunkelblauen Anzug und einer quietschgelben Krawatte. Er schenkte Willow einen kurzen, kritischen Blick, als sie an den Stühlen vorbei auf Giles zu ging.

„Bradshaw hat recht. Und dazu ist unsere Ausrüstung sehr dürftig." Gab ein älterer Mann mit grauen Schläfen zu bedenken. „Die gesamte Bibliothek, die Waffen- und Artekfaktsammlungen, unsere Datenbänke und Archive..."

„Die Datenbänke wurden gesichert, Lenhardt," warf Giles so erschöpft ein, wie er aussah. „Der Server stand Gott sei Dank nicht in der Zentrale."

„Aber das ist zu wenig...," versuchte es Lenhardt weiter.

„Wir schaffen es nie," mischte sich eine der Damen ein.

„Was gibt es Giles?" Willow war an seinen Platz herangetreten und ignorierte die Stimmen.

„Ich brauche eine Pause und ich würde dir auch gerne jemanden vorstellen." Giles rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, während er sich mit der anderen die Brille absetzte. Er rieb sie mit Zeigefinger und Daumen die Augen und massierte sich kurz den Nasenrücken. Müde Augen blickten ihr entgegen, als Giles die Brille wieder aufsetzte. „Wir drehen uns hier im Kreis... langsam aber sicher bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher darüber, ob wir in den nächsten Tagen wirklich alle zurückfliegen sollten."

„Xander vertritt Sie in Cleveland sicher gerne noch ein paar Tage mehr," Willow grinste. „So viel Verantwortung hatte er schon lange nicht mehr, seit seine Stelle in Sunnydale wegen Abbruchaufträgen gestrichen wurde."

Giles brachte ein kleines, müdes Lächeln zustande. „Er hat wenigstens in Cleveland eine ähnlich gute Position gefunden. Das ist der Vorteil, für ein bekanntes, nationales Unternehmen zu arbeiten." Giles war wirklich froh, dass Xander so ohne Probleme in seinen alten Job zurückgefunden hatte. Das bedeutete eine Sorge weniger. „Und noch haben wir ein paar Tage und auch wenn wir uns noch immer über grundlegende Dinge streiten, so gab es immerhin ein paar sinnvolle Beschlüsse. Ich sollte einfach versuchen das Positive zu sehen," er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und straffte seine Schultern, um die Verspannungen los zu werden.

Willow nickte. „Und wen wollen Sie mir vorstellen?"

„Oh, eine alte Freundin. Sie telefoniert gerade," er sah auf die Uhr. „Sie wollte in ein paar Minuten wieder hier sein."

„Das bringt doch alles nichts," der junge Mann namens Bradshaw war plötzlich vom Stuhl aufgesprungen und blickte wütend in die Runde. Giles sah Willow entschuldigend an und stand ebenfalls auf. So viel zu seiner Pause.

„Was bringt nichts? Das wir uns hier über Kleinigkeiten streiten? Richtig. Uhm w-wir sind uns doch alle einig, dass wir mit der neuen Situation irgendwie umgehen müssen. Wenn wir hier darüber streiten, woher das Geld kommt, nachdem der größte Teil der einflussreichen Wächter bei der Explosion ums Leben kam, wie wir unsere Bibliothek wieder aufbauen, unser Informationsnetz.. uhm...dann sind wir den Jägerinnen keine große Hilfe. Sie sind da draußen alleine auf sich gestellt. Wissen nicht mit ihrer Kraft umzugehen oder mit den plötzlichen Angriffen von einem Vampir oder Dämon. Wie viele sind seit dem Opfer ihrer Angreifer geworden? Fünf, zehn oder sind es inzwischen zwanzig?" Giles Hand machte dabei eine runde Bewegung hinter sich, wo eine große Tafel stand, an die eine Weltlandkarte geheftet hing. Kleine, rote Fähnchen kennzeichneten die Jägerinnen, sofern sie von ihnen erfahren hatten. Schwarze Fähnchen kennzeichneten Verluste und grüne wiederum die Handvoll Wächter, die sie bereits auf die viel zu vielen freien Stellen gesetzt hatten. „Unsere Aufgabe ist es in das ganze Chaos Ordnung zu bringen."

„Ganz richtig. Aber wie ich Rupert kenne, hat er Ihnen allen bis jetzt vorenthalten, dass die Versicherung eine gewaltige Summe auf das Konto des Rates überwiesen hat - für die Verluste, die wir erlitten haben." Die Türe war aufgegangen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hatte und eine große, schlanke Frau, mittleren Alters war in den Raum getreten. Willow beobachtete wie Giles Gesicht trotz Erschöpfung ein ungewohntes Lächeln zustande brachte. Es wirkte so echt, so warm und auch amüsiert. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal so gesehen hatte.

Die anderen hatten ihre Köpfe gedreht, Bradshaw hatte wieder Platz genommen und es war sehr still im Raum geworden.

„Ich dachte mir, ich hebe mir die einzige positive Nachricht für den Zeitpunkt auf, an dem die ersten verzweifelt aus dem Fenster springen." Giles verließ seinen Standplatz am Tisch und eilte auf die dunkelhaarige Frau zu. „Schön das du es endlich geschafft hast." Er führt sie zu seinem Platz, an dessen Seite noch ein Stuhl frei war und bot ihn ihr an.

„Danke," sie setzte sich und warf Willow ein freundliches Lächeln zu. „Aber ich denke wir halten uns nicht mit langen Höfflichkeitsfloskeln auf und kommen gleich zum Punkt?"

„Uhm, ja sicher." Giles spielte nervös an seiner Brille herum und blickt in die endlich... endlich ruhige Menge am Tisch. „Die meisten kennen Miss Usher nicht persönlich, aber wir wissen alle, dass sie aus einem alten Wächtergeschlecht kommt. Leider ist ihr Vater bei der Explosion ums Leben gekommen." Giles machte eine kurze, taktvolle Pause und über das Gesicht der Wächterin huschte ein Schatten. Sie senkte ihren Blick und Giles fuhr berührt fort. „Doch sie ist bereit für unsere Sache in seine Fußstapfen zu treten und mir dabei zu helfen, nun uhm... Ordnung zu schaffen."

Willow zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Giles suchte Hilfe von außerhalb? Nein halt.. außerhalb war es ja nicht unbedingt... konnte sie es fremde Hilfe nennen? Hatte sie nicht immer geglaubt, er würde das alles alleine angehen ? Niemanden dabei haben wollen, der ihm auf die Finger sah und versuchen würde den Rat wieder zurück zu den alten Traditionen zu führen? Durfte sie schon so vorschnell urteilen, bevor sie mehr von dieser Usher wusste?

„Ordnung ist das richtige Wort," übernahm Usher an dieser Stelle das Wort und Giles ließ sich mit einem dankbaren Seufzer auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Die Welt ist voller Jägerinnen. Das Gleichgewicht hat sich verschoben. Gut und Böse hält sich gewissermaßen in einem leichten Gleichgewicht, aber wir Wächter sind dafür zu wenige. Wir müssen neue rekrutieren, Wächteranwärter, die ihre Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen haben, so sehr das einigen vielleicht wiederstrebt," baute sie Einwände vor. „Mister Giles hat mit seiner Idee und seiner Vorarbeit ein kleines Wunder geschaffen. Die Zweigstellen arbeiten bereits auf Hochtouren. Auch wenn im Moment auf einen Wächter zwanzig Jägerinnen kommen, sollte sein Werk nicht nur weil die von ihm gewählten Führungspositionen sich nicht mutig an neuen Entscheidungen versuchen möchten, zerstört werden."

Giles fühlte sich von ihren Worten geschmeichelt. Ein wenig waren sie auch wie Balsam. Nach all der Kritik und Streiterei eine kleine Wohltat.

Usher sah inzwischen die Wächter einen nach dem anderen an und zwang sie zu einen verneinenden Kopfschütteln.

Willow war beeindruckt. Offensichtlich hatte Giles mit seinen Bedenken recht gehabt, nämlich das viele erst auf die Worte eines Wächters hören würden, der einst Einfluss gehabt hatte, der es gewohnt war an Führungspositionen zu stehen. Giles brachte nur die Erfahrung von der Front mit, konnte einige Wächter in seiner Familie nachweisen, aber trotzdem galt er unter den meisten älteren noch immer als freidenkend. Wenn Willow es höflich ausdrücken wollte. Dieser Lenhardt aus Deutschland zum Beispiel hatte seit seiner Ankunft im neuen Rat nichts unversucht gelassen, um Giles das Wasser abzugraben. Diese Usher schien zu wissen, wie sie die Streithähne nehmen musste. Vielleicht lag es auch an ihrem recht beeindruckenden Auftreten. Sie bewegte sich selbst im Sitzen mit den spärlichen Gesten elegant und anmutig, ihr schlanker Körper wirkte durchtrainiert, die gebräunte Haut hatte genau den Teint des Vornehmen und ihr Blick mit den großen, braunen Augen spiegelte eine gesunde Mischung aus Sanftheit und Entschlossenheit wieder. Und ihr Blick war zudem ausgesprochen hell und wach. Wenn sie sprach hatte sie trotz dem vornehmen Britisch ein angenehmes Timbre, aber ließ im Hintergrund den gewohnten arroganten Tonfall nicht vermissen. Willow seufzte, als sie begann das lange Haar zu bewundern. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Wirkung Usher auf manchen der Herren hier im Raum hatte, wenn sie schon beeindruckt war.

„Na wunderbar... dann sind wir uns doch sehr schnell einig geworden und können Mister Giles weiter reden lassen?"

Die Runde nickte. Usher sah Giles mit einem breiten Lächeln an und er nickte ihr dankend zu, ehe er seine Papiere wieder ordnete und das Wort ergriff.

„Wir sind für heute auch fast schon am Ende," stellte er seinen Kollegen in Aussicht. „Jetzt da Sie wissen, dass wir gut bei Kasse sind, um uns Bücher, Waffen und ein neues Archiv zu leisten, könnten wir zu der von mir angesprochenen Abstimmung kommen? Robin Wood ..."

„Wood?" Usher sah zu Giles. „Doch nicht etwa der Sohn von Nikki Wood?"

Giles nickte geistesabwesend und bemerkte nicht das leichte Zögern in Ushers Stimme.

„Welche Abstimmung?"

„Ob wir ihn für drei Jägerinnen in Amerika zum Wächter machen. Er ist bereits mit ihnen seit drei Monaten unterwegs. Und er bringt alle Erfahrungen mit sich, die er in einer solchen Situation braucht. Er wurde von Nikkis Wächter..."

„Ich kenne die Geschichte," fiel Usher Giles ins Wort. „Aber das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Natürlich," gab Giles etwas gekränkt zurück. „Wir brauchen jeden Mann und jede Frau..."

„Wood wurde nicht in einer Wächterfamilie geboren. Er hat keine Referenzen."

„Ich sagte doch.. wir brauchen jeden, der nur in Frage käme. Und Wood bringt alles mit. Spielt Herkunft eine solch große Rolle?"

Der Rest im Raum verfolgte schweigend das kleine Wortduell. Manch einer von ihnen sogar mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Giles und Usher sahen sich einen langen Moment in die Augen, als würden sie den Kampf stumm mit einem einzigen Blick ausfechten, ehe Usher theatralisch seufzte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Du hast ja recht. Und nein natürlich nicht." Sie wog ihre nächste Antwort ab, als würde davon die Abstimmung abhängen. „Gut... lassen wir seine Herkunft einmal außen vor und betrachten nur seine Fähigkeiten. Stimmen wir darüber ab?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und Giles ließ einen leisen, kaum hörbaren Seufzer über seine Lippen kommen.

* * *

**Cleveland****  
****City**

Weatherby stand mit dem Rücken zur Strasse in der offenen Telefonzelle. Während er der Stimme am anderen Ende lauschte, machte er sich mit der freien Hand einige Notizen in ein kleines Adressbüchchen. Der Kugelschreiber wanderte plötzlich in seine Innentasche, er klappte das Buch zu und seine Schultern strafften sich.  
Mit einem Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte sich Weatherby, dass er noch immer alleine war und das Gespräch von niemanden mitgehört wurde.

Er nickte. „Ist gut. Ich habe verstanden. Der Talisman hat höchste Priorität. Soll ich die Jägerin... okay... ja ich verstehe... Sie hören wieder von mir. Bye." Er legte auf, lauschte dem Durchfallen der Münzen und verließ die Telefonzelle. Er steckte sein Adressbuch zu dem Kugelschreiber in die Innentasche und hob seinen Blick. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand ein gigantisches Hochhaus. Es wirkte selbst bei Tageslicht noch beeindruckend mit seinen fünf aufgeteilten Rippen, völlig verglasten Frontseiten und dem gläsernen Treppenhaus.

Weatherby lächelte. „Nun dann wollen wir mal...", noch hatte er Zeit. Noch war die Sonne nicht untergegangen. Er überquerte die Strasse und schlenderte auf das Gebäude zu.

* * *

**England****. Notting Hill.****  
****Neues Ratsgebäude.**  
  
„Lily Usher? Willow Rosenberg," Giles stand zwischen den beiden Frauen und machte sie miteinander bekannt. Die beiden reichten sie die Hände, während hinter ihnen sich der Sitzungssaal zu leeren begann.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut Sie endlich zu treffen. Rupert hat mir eine Menge von Ihnen erzählt, Miss Rosenberg."

„Willow reicht," lächelte die Hexe. „Das andere klingt so ungemein erwachsen." So Giles hatte von ihr erzählt? Wann? Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Giles Zeit für Treffen mit alten Freunden gehabt hätte. Und was hatte er über sie erzählt? Nur Gutes oder schloss es auch die Ereignisse nach Taras Tod ein. Sie sah unsicher zu Giles, der lächelte.

„Keine Angst, Willow. Ich habe Lily nur das Beste von dir erzählt. Allerdings mit ein paar Einschränkungen. Braucht jetzt jemand auch einen Drink?" Die beiden Frauen lehnten ab und Giles ging zu einem Schränkchen neben der Tafel mit der Jägerinnen-Übersicht. „So langsam machen mich unsere Kollegen fertig," Giles öffnete das Schränkchen und entnahm ihm ein Glas und eine Flasche Scotch.

„Noch immer dieselbe Marke," schmunzelte Lily.

Giles lächelte und nickte, während er sich das Glas zwei Fingerbreit füllte.

Willow kam sich ein wenig außen vor. Offensichtlich bezog sich das „alte Freundin" wirklich nicht nur auf „flüchtig" oder „von früher". „Einschränkungen," murmelte sie fragend. Was für Einschränkungen?

Lily Usher sah zurück zu Willow. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Rupert hat mir zwar von den Vorfällen vor zwei Jahren berichtet, aber ich gehöre zu niemanden, der vorschnell urteilt oder verurteilt. Jetzt, mit Ihrer neuen Gabe, sind sie zu einem wichtigen Teil des Rates geworden. Da sollte die Vergangenheit keine Rolle spielen. Das weiß niemand besser als Rupert und ich."

Willow zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Was meinte sie damit? Leider folgte keine nähere Erklärung der Worte, weil sich Giles mit einem Räuspern einmischte und weitere, interessante Einzelheiten unterband.

„In der Tat ist Willow für den Rat mehr geworden, als nur ein wichtiger Teil. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, IST Willow der Rat. Oder jedenfalls ein Teil davon, was ihn ausmacht, was ihn die vielen Jahre über hat funktionieren lassen und was ihn am Leben erhielt." Giles trank einen Schluck. „Es ist überaus bedauerlich, dass Buffy nicht mehr Zeit gehabt hatte mit der Hüterin zu sprechen. Wir wissen darüber absolut nichts."

Auf Lilys Gesicht schlich sich ein feines Lächeln. „Wer sagt das?"

„Die zerstörte Bibliothek, die vielen eingeweihten aber toten Wächter?" Gab Giles zu bedenken, ohne den veränderten Gesichtsausdruck als das zu deuten, was er war.  
Lily lachte. „Ja sicher. Aber denkst du nicht, dass einige der Wächter bei sich zu Hause Aufzeichnungen aufbewahrten, Kopien oder Abschriften alter Legenden? Der Entstehungsgeschichte des Rates?"

Hoffnung machte sich in Giles Blick breit, als er von seinem Glas aufsah. „Du meinst dein Vater..."

„Genau, das. Aber," gab sie gleich zu bedenken. „Er hat seine Kopie an einem sicheren Ort verwahrt. Alles was ich weiß und besitze ist ein Schlüssel zu einem Schließfach und das sich das Schließfach, so merkwürdig wie es ist, in Amerika befindet."

Die Hoffnung war so schnell erloschen, wie sie aufgeflammt war und Giles leerte sein Glas auf einmal. „Das bedeutet wohl eine lange Suche oder wir akzeptieren das Wenige, das wir über die Hüterinnen wissen."

„Das meine künftige Aufgabe der Schutz der Jägerinnen ist und ich dabei den Wächtern auf die Finger sehen darf?" Grinste Willow Giles an und erntete einen erschöpften aber doch belustigenden Blick. Er nickte mit einem Schmunzeln. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Wer weiß bereits davon?" Lily trat an die Tafel und besah sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln die roten Fähnchen. Es waren so viele...

„Von Willow? Außer uns noch niemand," gab Giles zu. „Ich wollte niemanden damit überrumpeln und so lange wir keine Fakten über die Hüterinnen haben, würde mir sowieso keiner Glauben schenken."

„Seit wann gehört Rupert Giles zu den Schwarzsehern?"

„Sie hätten ihn mal in Sunnydale erleben sollen," scherzte Willow.

„Ich für meinen Teil kenne nur den selbstsicheren, kritischen Rupert, der für seine Ansichten eintritt. Aufgeben ist keine Stärke von dir."

„Trotzdem.. du hast heute gesehen wie sich alle anschreien, wie sie sich streiten und wie gut ich sie im Griff habe." Sein Lächeln war wehmütig.

„Du machst das ganz fantastisch. Und niemand sonst hatte den Mut dazu von vorne anzufangen. Vergiss das nicht. Wir brauchen den Rat. Wir dürfen uns nicht unterkriegen lassen."

Willows Meinung über die Wächterin wurde zusehenst besser. Ihre Worte schienen genau das zu sein, was Giles die letzten Tage über gebraucht hatte. Er wirkte zwar noch immer müde und erschöpft, aber auch etwas entspannter. Ihre Neugier auf die gemeinsame Vergangenheit der beiden wurde größer. Aber natürlich behielt sie Fragen deswegen bei sich.

„Ich mache euch beiden einen Vorschlag - ihr fliegt wie geplant nach Amerika und kümmert euch dort um unsere wohl größte Filiale während ich hier versuche die Stellung zu halten? Sobald alles geregelt ist, komme ich nach und versuche dir in den Staaten unter die Arme zu greifen? Nebenbei können wir das Schließfach irgendwie suchen. Ohne mich kommt ihr an den Inhalt nicht ran."

Giles dachte über den Vorschlag nach. Die Zahl der verstreuten Wächter in den Staaten war im Verhältnis zu Europa um einiges größer. Auch die dortigen Jägerinnen unterlagen nur knapp der Zahl in Asien. Hilfe war immer willkommen. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er mit Lily darüber nicht schon öfters diskutiert hatte. Davon wusste Willow zwar nichts und sie würde über seine Entscheidung erstaunt sein, aber Zeit für Erklärungen hatte er noch immer.  
„Einverstanden," Giles stellte das geleerte Glas ab und ignorierte Willows fragenden Blick.

„Wer hat Lust auf ein verspätetes Frühstück?" Lily war bereits an der Türe.

„Sie ist nett," flüsterte Willow Giles zu und nickte Lily mit einem Lächeln zu.

„Und sehr kompetent," räumte Giles mit seiner gewohnten schlichen Art ein und ließ Willow den Vortritt, als sie Lily folgten.

* * *

**  
****Cleveland**  
**Xanders und Andrews Wohnung.**

„Wieso darf ich nicht mit?" Andrew stellte die Tüte auf den Couchtisch ab und sah Xander fast flehend an, während sein Ton sich aufs Betteln verlagerte. „Ich könnte euch helfen?" Dabei zupfte er nervös am Saum seines roten Hemdes.

Xander sah in die Tüte. „Ich hoffe meine hat wieder eine extra Portion Käse?" Er sah kurz zu Andrew hinüber, der in seiner roten Pizzauniform wie ein Tomate aussah. Xander grinste und rief einen fragenden Ausdruck auf Andrews Gesicht.

„Ja ja, sicher," sagte Andrew leicht gereizt. „Also was ist jetzt?"

„Was ist jetzt was?" Xander holte die Pappschachtel heraus und öffnete sie.

„Wegen nachher..."

„Ach so - nein."

„Nein!" Andrews Stimme überschlug sich ein wenig und Xander befürchtete einen von Andrews leicht hysterischen Anfällen, an die er sich in den letzten Monaten gewöhnt hatte. „Habe ich heute Morgen nicht bewiesen, dass ich kämpfen kann?"

"Du hast geholfen ja, und dann einem Vampir ein Bein gestellt und dich über seinen Fall zu Boden so gefreut, dass du mit dem Kopf gegen einen Balken gerannt bis und für fünf Minuten im Reich der Träume warst. So etwas können wir uns heute Nacht nicht leisten. Zudem riechst du nach Olivenöl, Salami und Fett."

Andrew machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht und warf sich auf das Sofa, das quietschend protestierte. „Als würde das eine Rolle spielen."

„Eine große. Willst du das man uns schon auf zig Metern am Geruch erkennt?"

„Ich dusche..."

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit." Xander biss herzhaft in ein Stück Pizza.

„Aber fürs Essen."

„Ich muss mich stärken."

„Du benimmst dich doch nur so, weil du denkst, weil du den besseren Job hast als ich, und das meiste bezahlst, kannst du mich herumkommandieren."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein."

„Doch. Du klingst wie... wie... wie... so gönnerhaft wie Batman zu Robin."

„Lass Batman aus dem Spiel." Xander schob die Pizza zusammengerollt in den Mund.

„Gott Jungs, ihr hört euch wirklich wie ein lang verheiratetes Paar an."

Die beiden fuhren zu Kennedy herum, die unbemerkt hereingekommen war.

„Herrje... kannst du dir das Anschleichen abgewöhnen?" Xander griff sich grinsend ans Herz. „Mir reicht ein Ersatzkörperteil. Noch einen Herzschrittmacher überlebe ich nicht."

„Aber ist doch wahr," nörgelte Andrew weiter, ohne auf Kennedy einzugehen. „Ich muss öfters als du den Müll rausbringen. Du spülst nie ab und aufräumen soll ich auch noch übernehmen."

„Was du offensichtlich nicht so genau nimmst," Kennedy ließ ihren Blick durch den Saustall schweifen.. leere Pizzaschachteln, Colabecher diverser Fast Foodketten, alte, gelesene Zeitschriften, ein großer, unordentlicher Haufen Comics, Wäschestücke, von denen sie gar nicht wissen wollte, wie langes sie schon in der Ecke lagen und benutztes Geschirr.

„Und denk bitte an die Kinder, Schatz," grinste Xander und deutete zu Andrews Sammlung an Star Wars Figuren. „Sie sollen den Streit nicht schon wieder mitbekommen."

„Sehr witzig." Andrew zog einen Schmollmund. „Dann bleibe ich eben hier. Dann rufe ich für euch keinen Dämon herbei, der die Spur der Vampire aufnehmen könnte."

Xander und Kennedy sahen sich an. „Du kannst was?" Fragten sie gleichzeitig. Andrews Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, siegesreichen Lächeln.

**

* * *

**

**Interstate, Mississippi**

Sie waren wieder auf Achse. Auf einer kurvenreichen, asphaltierten Interstate Richtung Ostküste. Langweilige Wälder zogen an ihnen vorbei, unterbrochen von grünem Weideland. Kühe und vereinzelte Pick-Ups waren ihre einzigen Begleiter.  
Robin saß aufrecht am Steuer. Unermüdlich wie in den ganzen letzten Wochen - nein Monaten - zuvor. Faith saß schräg hinter ihm in der ersten Sitzreihe und hatte mit der Müdigkeit zu kämpfen, die von den vielen kurzen Nächten und dem monotonem Hämmern des Motors herrührte. Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, woher Robin die Kraft nahm munter zu bleiben. Und so optimistisch.

Hinter ihnen stritten Ronah und Vi über den letzten Schluck Orangensaft. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihre Vorräte auffüllten. Doch das Geld wurde langsam knapp. Der letzte Scheck von Giles - oder besser gesagt vom Rat, lag schon einige Wochen zurück. Faith seufzte. Das Leben auf der Strasse war nichts neues für sie, doch hier in dem engen Bus, zu viert - war mehr als sie eigentlich vertrug. Und das sie anfing von den Schecks abhängig zu werden, missfiel ihr ganz schwer. Sie würde später Robin bitten in England anzurufen und Druck zu machen. Wenn sie hier verhungerten, war das sicher nicht ihrem Kampf gegen das Böse sehr dienlich.

Ronah schien gewonnen zu haben, wenn Faith den Aufschrei richtig deutete und grinste. Sie stand auf.

„Willst du auch was zu trinken?"

„Ein Wasser wäre nett," sagte Robin ohne den Blick von der Strasse zu nehmen.

„Okay...," Faith Ton schien auszudrücken, wie langweilig sie seinen Wunsch fand aber sie verzog sich schnell in den hinteren Teil des Busses, in dem ihre provisorische Küche untergebracht war, bevor Robin sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihr umdrehen konnte.  
Sie näherte sich dem alten Kühlschrank, von einem Schrotthändler in einem Kaff namens Walnut Grove in Kalifornien, der sie alle bisher noch nicht in Stich gelassen hatte. Auch wenn Vi noch heute Misstrauen gegenüber seiner Funktionalität äußerte. Er brummte vielleicht ein wenig zu laut und die dreckigen Flecken waren trotz mehrmaligen scheuern nicht weg zu bekommen. Aber Faith war ihm jedes Mal sehr dankbar, wenn sie wie jetzt eine eiskalte Dose Coors herausnahm und für Robin die Wasserflasche. Das Innere prangte ihr bis auf ein Stück Käse, einigen Dosen Bier und Wasser leer entgegen.

Sie warf die Türe zu und schwankte bei dem Versuch das Gleichgewicht zu halten nach vorne, vorbei an der Sitzgruppe, auf der Ronah und Vi lümmelten und an den Schlafkojen der beiden, bis sie ihre Sitzreihe wieder erreicht hatte.

„Wir müssen einkaufen," sagte sie bei Robin angekommen und setzte sich wieder.

„Faith, die furchtlose Jägerin, macht sich über solche banalen Dinge Sorgen?" Robins ironische Worte wurden von einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln gemildert. Faith reichte ihm die Flasche und verzog das Gesicht.

„Du kennst meinen Heißhunger nach der Jagd." Mit einem lauten „Knack" und „Zisch" ließ Faith ihre Bierdose sich öffnen.

„Allerdings," Robin hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht stehen. „Ich rufe Giles später an und werde wegen dem Scheck nachfragen. Die zuständigen Stellen wussten vorgestern von nichts. Ist sicher nur ein Fehler gewesen." Er warf kurz einen strengen Blick auf die Dose. „Soll das zur Gewohnheit werden?"

„Willst du mich erziehen?"

„Nein."

„Dann lass es."

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, das sich ausbreitete wurde unangenehm, aber keiner der beiden wollte etwas dagegen unternehmen, während im Hintergrund bereits eine neue Schlacht ausgebrochen war.. um das letzte Stück Käse.

* * *

**Cleveland.****  
****Alte Lagerhalle.**

„Jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder gut genug," murmelte Andrew und kniete dabei in einem Kreis aus Tierknochen. Ein äußerer Ring bestand aus Kerzen, die brannten und die Umgebung ein wenig erhellten.

„Hör auf zu jammern und sei froh, dabei zu sein," Xander gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und verließ den Kreis, in den er mit Tierblut ein merkwürdiges Zeichen gemalt hatte. Ganz nach Andrews Anweisungen.

Xander und Kennedy standen dicht zusammen, als Andrew die Augen schloss, die Hände nach oben drehte und einen konzentrierten Ausdruck annahm.

Gespannt warteten sie auf mystische, unheimliche Worte, ein gemurmeltes Ritual... doch statt dessen öffnete Andrew wieder die Augen, stand auf und verließ den Kreis.

„Was machst du da?"

„Den Dämon herbeirufen."

„Wie..."

Andrew griff in seine Hosentasche und zog seine Panflöte hervor.

„Was sollte dann der ganze Unfug hier?"

„Ich fand das sooooo cool," schwärmte Andrew. „Und ich wollte schon immer einmal ausprobieren wie das ist, in einem magischen Kreis..."

„Ich bringe ihn um..."

Xander hielt Kennedy am Arm zurück.

Andrew wich automatisch nach hinten aus und sah misstrauisch zu Kennedy, die von Xander nur mit Mühe zurück gehalten wurde. Er schluckte hart und versuchte sich wieder auf das Herbeirufen des Dämons zu konzentrieren. Er setzte die Flöte an seinen Lippen an und ließ zwei Töne erklingen, die leise und nicht sehr melodisch waren. Er wiederholte die beiden Töne und setzte dann die Flöte wieder ab. Es folgte unverzüglich ein lauter Knall und eine gewaltige Staubwolke stieg auf. Als sich der Rauch verzog und der Staub legte, stand ein Dämon vor ihnen und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Seht ihr.. ich hab doch gesagt, ich kann so was." Andrew suchte nach Beifall, aber keiner der beiden nahm Notiz von ihm, sondern bestaunte den kleinen Dämon, der ihnen bis zur Hüfte ging, völlig orange im Kerzenlicht glänzte und einen langen, breiten Schwanz hatte, der hinter ihm nervös zuckte.

Andrew zuckte niedergeschlagen mit den Schultern und ging zu den anderen. „Gut.. also.. uhm.. such!"

„Such?" Xander runzelte die Stirn.

„Oder wisst ihr vielleicht etwas besseres?"

„Ich dacht du weißt was du tust?" Kennedy trat näher an den Dämon heran, der nach hinten auswich.

„Eh.. ich kann Dämonen herbeirufen und meist auch mit ihnen sprechen... aber alle Sprachen kann ich nicht. Wäre Jonathan jetzt hier.. er hätte einen Zauber gewusst, um sich mit dem Kleinen da zu unterhalten." Erklärte Andrew mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck, als er Jonathan erwähnte und dabei an eine Zeit zurück denken musste, als die Welt für ihn noch in Ordnung zu sein schien.. als er sich noch keine Gedanken über Recht und Unrecht machen musste, oder einfach darüber wer am nächsten Tag die Brötchen bezahlte.

Xander seufzte. „Vielleicht versteht er ja unsere Sprache?" Xander kramte aus einer Tasche zu ihren Füssen ein dreckiges Stück Stoff hervor, dass sie aus dem Haus der Vampire mit genommen hatten.. für den Fall, dass sie es irgendwie noch gebrauchen konnten.

„Kannst - du - uns - zu - denen - führen?" sprach er eher betont weiter. Der Dämon wendete seinen Kopf, sah Xander aufmerksam an und begann an dem Stofffetzen zu schnüffeln, als hätte er tatsächlich verstanden. Er drehte sich plötzlich herum und lief dann einfach los. „Hinterher?" Die drei sahen sich an und rannten mit ihren Waffen los.

**

* * *

**

**Australien**  
**Atherton Tablelands**

Buffy stand in der Höhle, von der ihr Reiseleiter erzählt hatte, das sie eine Bedeutung in der Traumwelt der Aborigines spielte. Buffy wanderte herum und betrachtete sich die Zeichnungen an den Wänden.. rotbraune Hände, die in einem scheinbar wilden Durcheinander über einen Teil der Wand verstreut waren, etwas das nach einem Känguru aussah, Fische in allen Größen, in rot und gelben Erdtönen mit detailliertem Grätenaufbau... Sie war seit sie hier hereingekommen waren so fasziniert gewesen, dass ihr die Sache mit der Ähnlichkeit des Reiseleiters kurz aus dem Gedächtnis gekommen war. Um so mehr zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als er hinter ihr plötzlich das Wort ergriff.

„Was macht ihre Wunde?"

„Wie?" Buffy fuhr herum und langte sich instinktiv an die Stelle, an der sie der Wurfstern vor ein paar Tagen im Kloster erwischt hatte und jetzt von einem lavendelfarbenen T-Shirt verdeckt wurde.

„Ihre Wunde... neulich."

„Ha.. ich wusste es doch," sie sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Was machen Sie hier? Verfolgen Sie mich?"

Der Mann lachte. „So einfach ist das nicht. Kommen Sie.. ich zeige ihnen etwas."

Buffy blieb wo sie war und sah dem Mann hinterher, der kurz darauf bemerkte, dass ihm die junge Frau nicht folgte, stehen blieb und sich herumdrehte. „Kommen Sie schon.. ich beiße nicht."

„Oh das glaube ich Ihnen gerne.. zu viel Sonnenlicht."

„Wie?" Er sah sie irritiert an.

„Insiderwitz," Buffy ging ihm schließlich nach. „Und was wollen Sie mir zeigen?"

„Etwas, das Ihnen hilft zu verstehen."

„Und wieso ausgerechnet mir?" Buffy war sich mehr als bewusst, dass hier etwas vor sich ging, dass eine Jägerinnenangelegenheit war. Aber es gab jetzt doch so viele.. wieso konnte man sie nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen!

„Weil Sie die einzige sind, die genug Erfahrung hat." Er führte sie weg von der Gruppe in einen hinteren Teil der Höhle. „Sehen Sie die Zeichnungen?" Er deutete an die Wand und hoch zur Decke.

Buffy entdeckte die üblichen Zeichnungen, Hände, Fische, Jagdzeichnungen.

„Ja und..."

„Sehen sie dort...," er zeigte auf eine Stelle. Buffy strengte sich an. Die Zeichnung war verschwommen. Aber sie glaubte eine Gruppe Reiter zu erkennen. „Die Jagdzeichnung?"

„Das ist mehr als eine Jagd.. berühren Sie die Zeichnung und schließen Sie Ihre Augen..."

Buffy runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob sie das Richtige tat. Trotz anfänglichem Zögern kam sie schließlich der Aufforderung nach. Als ihre Hand den Fels berührte, stellte sie überrascht fest, das er kühl und glatt war. Nicht wie erwartet rau oder von der Hitze draußen mit Wärme aufgeladen.

Eine Antwort wurde ihr von einem Ruck, der durch ihren Körper ging, gegeben. Vor ihren Augen gleißte helles, grelles Licht auf. Die Menschen um sie herum gerieten in Vergessenheit und auch wenn Buffy wusste, dass hier Dinge geschahen, die nicht normal waren, musste sie es zulassen. Es geschah ohne Zwang und doch konnte Buffy sich nicht dagegen erwehren. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich ihre Faszination und ihr Unglaube wieder.  
Auf einmal erfüllte sie das Licht, als würde sie von innen heraus strahlen und Wärme machte sich in ihr breit. Dann war es vorbei und Buffy öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sie stand auf einer Wiese. Nein.. Prärie verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken. So weit ihr Auge reichte, unterbrach kein Baum, kein Gebüsch oder ein Zeichen von Zivilisation die Weite. Eine sanfte Brise spielte mit ihrem langen Haar.

Noch einmal wurde Buffy von dem Licht geblendet und als sie wieder sehen konnte, stand sie noch immer auf der weiten Prärie, nur lag vor ihr jetzt ein Dorf. Es hatte etwas friedvolles an sich, mit den feinen, dünnen Rauchsäulen, die aus Öffnungen der Strohdächer abzogen, den spielenden Kindern vor dem wackligen Tor, die Schweine, die sich drum herum suhlten... Licht blendete Buffy und sie blinzelte. Das Dorf lag noch immer vor ihr, es war Nacht und die sanfte Brise war zu einem lauten, fauchenden Wind geworden. Regen peitschte auf die Dächer der Häuser nieder. Große, schwere Regentropfen benässten Buffys Gesicht. Sie sah binnen weniger Minuten nur noch schemenhaft das Dorf, das hinter einem dichten, feuchten Vorhang verschwand. Das Wasser bildete zu Buffys Füssen tiefe Pfützen. Einen solch starken Regen hatte Buffy noch nie erlebt.  
Aus der Ferne hörte sie ein tiefes Tosen und als sie ihren Blick in die Richtung des Geräusches wandte, sah sie eine gewaltige Flut auf das Dorf zurasen. Wie eine Sturmwelle begrub sie das Dorf unter sich. Buffy hatte dem Impuls den Dorfbewohnern zur Hilfe zu eilen, gerne nachgegeben, doch etwas hielt sie eisern davon ab. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Erst da wurde es Buffy bewusst, dass sie nur stummer Beobachter eines längst vergessenen Ereignisses war.

Vom Dorf bewegte sich ein dunkler Punkt auf sie zu und um so näher er kam, desto breiter wurde er. Ein anderes Geräusch mischte sich dabei in die Schreie - Hufe, das Schnauben von Pferden, die aus geblähten Nüstern ihren Unmut über grobe Behandlung kund taten. Mit diesen Geräuschen vereint, formten sich aus der schwarzen, sich bewegenden Masse vier Reiter, die auf gewaltigen Streitrossen saßen und Unheil verkündend mit ihren Pferden über die Prärie auf Buffy zu jagten. Die Details nahm Buffy kaum wahr. Die Reiter, bis auf einen, waren für sie eine verschwommene Masse auf unterschiedlichen Pferden - ein Falbe, ein Schimmel und ein großer Schwarzer! Das vierte Pferd entzog sich ihrer Sicht. Der Reiter auf den sie sich konzentrierte, ritt an der Spitze und er kam ihr so bekannt vor... wie er mit seiner chinesischen Dämonenmaske ein Samurai-Schwert über seinen Kopf schwenkte und seinen Schimmel mit den Fersen antrieb.  
Buffy erkannte, dass sie nicht ausweichen konnte... starrte fassungslos die auf sie zugaloppierenden Pferde an und wartete auf den unsausweichlichen Zusammenstoß. Doch das gleißende, weiße Licht, rettete sie vor diesem Schicksal.

Sie befand sich wieder in diesem kleinen Tempel am Bergsee in Xian Doch etwas war anders.. es war dunkler als bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Der Tempelraum wurde nur spärlich mit Öllampen erhellt. Sie war alleine und nur der offene Geheimgang zeugte davon, dass sie hier schon einmal gewesen war. Buffy wollte einen Schritt auf den Geheimgang zumachen und rechnete damit, sich wie zuvor bei dem brennenden Dorf nicht bewegen zu können. Doch hier war es anders - der erste Schritt löste eine wilde Bilderfolge vor ihren Augen aus, als säße sie in einer Achterbahn, oder würde mit ihren Augen einer wilde Kamerafahrt verfolgen müssen - so wurde sie die Treppen nach unten gerissen, sah ihren Kampf mit den Ninjas noch einmal, unterbrochen von kurzen Bildern, die ihr das Mosaik auf dem Boden zeigte und die Bilder an den Wänden. Auf einmal wurde sie nach hinten gerissen und sie befand sich wieder vor der kleinen Statue des Dämons. Des Reiters, den sie erkannt hatte.  
Der Geheimgang war wieder geschlossen. Bevor Buffy weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hielt sie erneut gleißendes Licht vor näheren Gedanken ab. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, schwebte das Gesicht des Reiseleiters direkt vor ihr. Seine forschenden Augen schienen bis auf ihre Seele hinab blicken zu können.

„Einer kam über sie, und alles was nach der Sintflut zurück blieb war reine Erde."

... und dann befand sie sich wieder in der Höhle. Alleine. Sie lag auf dem Boden, ihr Rucksack nur wenige Meter neben ihr. Mühsam kam sie auf die Beine. Was war passiert? Wo waren die anderen? Sie blickte um sich, aber die Reisegruppe war nicht mehr da und ihr Führer auch nicht.

War sie hier eingeschlafen? Hatte sie das Ganze eben nur geträumt?

Sie rieb sich über die Augen, die schmerzten, bückte sich nach ihrem Rucksack und ging zum Höhlenausgang. Während sie den Rucksack aufsetzte schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. „Na toll... Andrew hat mich ja gleich vor den giftigen Gasen in diesen Höhlen gewarnt." Sie sah etwas weiter vor sich, die kleine Gruppe Touristen zum Bus laufen. Also waren sie Gott sei Dank doch nicht ohne sie abgefahren. Die tropische Schwüle des Regenwaldes schlug ihr entgegen, als sie die Höhle ganz verließ. Kein Wunder, war sie erschöpft. Dieses Klima konnte kein normaler Mensch vertragen. „Wobei ich mir jetzt ernsthafte Gedanken darüber mache, woher Andrew das weiß...", sie schlitterte den Hang hinunter und holte auf. Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Und diesen Gedanken streiche ich jetzt wieder ganz schnell. Ich bin im Urlaub. Keine Gedanken über Andrew. Keine über Ninjas, golden Statuen oder wirre Träume."

* * *

**Cleveland.****  
****City.**

„Wow!" Xander hob seinen Blick nach oben und bestaunte das hell erleuchtete Hochhaus.  
Andrew und Kennedy an seiner Seite waren ebenso sprachlos und ließen ihre Augen nach oben wandern.

„Wo ist eigentlich der Dämon hin?" Xander riss sich zusammen und blickt um sich.

„Ich glaube er ist in dem Gebäude verschwunden.. „

„Nein in die Kanalisation," berichtigte Kennedy Andrew.

„Und das bedeutete jetzt? Der Vampirmeister ist in der Kanalisation oder hier," Xander deutete zu dem Hochhaus.

„Eine gute Frage. Folgen wir erst einmal dem Dämon," Kennedy ging voraus, überquerte mit ihnen die Strasse und erreichten den geöffneten Abstieg. Eine Wolke üblen Gestanks schlug ihnen entgegen.

„Ich gehe da nicht runter." Andrew verzog das Gesicht.

„Dich dürfte es doch gar nicht stören.. dein Pizzageruch überlagert alles."

Andrew warf Xander einen Blick mit verengten Augen zu und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Jungs... Konzentration," Kennedy tastete mit ihrem Fuß nach der Leiter und begann in die Tiefe zu klettern. Xander und Andrew folgten ergeben.

Es war dunkel und feucht. Der Gestank nahm zu und als sie alle drei festen Boden wieder unter den Füssen hatten, waren sie mehr als dankbar für die leichte Beleuchtung hier unten. Die Stadt tat das sicher für ihre Kanalreiniger.

Sie hörten ein Geräusch und blickten in die Richtung, nur um ihren Dämon noch von hinten zu sehen, der in einen Tunnel abbog.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und folgten ihm mit Abstand. Falls er sie wirklich zu dem Meister führte, wollten sie den Moment der Überraschung ausnutzen.

Sie schritten durch knöcheltiefes, dunkles Wasser und wollten gar nicht wissen, was alles in der Brühe mitschwamm. Ratten quiekten in ihrer Nähe und Andrew sprang erschrocken zur Seite.

„Angsthase," flüsterte Xander und fuhr selbst zusammen, als eine Ratte direkt vor ihm durch das Wasser schwamm.

„Ha," machte Andrew nur schadenfreudig und folgte mit erhobenem Haupt Kennedy, die sie einfach ignorierte. Der Dämon vor ihnen kletterte eine Leiter nach oben und sie hörten über sich, wie ein Gullydeckel zur Seite geschoben wurde.

Kennedy, Andrew und Xander kletterten die Leiter nach oben und befanden sich in einem kleinen Park, der im Innenbereich des Hochhauses, das sie eben noch bewundert hatten, angelegt worden war, um Mitarbeitern ein wenig Erholung zu gönnen.

„Hier würde ich auch gerne arbeiten," verkündete Andrew und inspizierte einen Wasserspender neben einer Bank.

„Ja, nicht schlecht der Schuppen," Kennedy umgriff ihre Axt fester. „Der Dämon ist verschwunden. Ich schätze...", sie verstummte, als es um sie herum raschelte, ein Ast unter einem Schritt knickte und in der Parkbeleuchtung ein Kreis Vampire sichtbar wurde, der sich um die drei geschlossen hatte und langsam enger zog.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott," Andrew drängte sich an Kennedy und Xander, hob sein Schwert vor das Gesicht und wappnete sich innerlich auf den Ansturm.

„Sind ein paar zuviel," stellte Xander fest und hob ebenfalls seine Axt. „Dann wollen wir mal?"

Kennedy nickte entschlossen, ließ ihre Axt in der Hand einen Kreis schwingen und trat einen Schritt vor. „Okay... wer ist der Erste?"

Für einen Moment passierte nichts. Doch dann stürmten alle Vampire mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf die drei zu.

**To be continued...**


	2. Folge 802

**Folge 2: A Brave New World - Part 2**

**Autor: Mel**

* * *

**Was bisher geschah...**

_Buffy kämpft im Kloster gegen die drei Ninjas  
Dawn kämpft gegen die Vampire in London  
Kennedy, Xander und Andrew im Vampirnest  
Willow und Dawn unterhalten sich über Dawn und ihre entdeckten Jägerinnenkräfte  
Xander und Kennedy in der Dämonenbar  
Weatherby in der Dämonenbar  
Giles und Willow im neuen Ratsgebäude bei der Konferenz  
Wood und Faith im Gespräch darüber, dass er noch nichts gehört hat, was seine Ernennung zu einem Wächter betrifft  
Kennedy, Andrew und Xander folgen dem Dämon zum Hochhaus  
Kennedy, Andrew und Xander umzingelt von Vampiren_

* * *

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott," Andrew drängte sich weiter dicht an Xander und Kennedy heran, während die Horde Vampire unbeirrt auf sie zustürzte.

„'Ne neue Schallplatte, Andrew," stöhnte Kennedy und köpfte dabei den ersten Vampir, der bei ihrer Dreiergruppe ankam und zu Staub wurde, ehe sein Kopf auf den Boden aufprallte. Xander stieß mit seiner Axt einen weiteren Vampir von sich und schaffte so ein wenig Platz für Kennedy, die mit ihrer Axt ausholte und auch diesen Angreifer einen Kopf kleiner machte. Andrew sah sich inzwischen mehreren Vampiren gegenüber und das Schwert in seiner Hand zitterte leicht.

'Reiß dich zusammen, reiß dich zusammen' versuchte er sich zu ermahnen und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er zu der Gang gehören wollte. Nur weil er Dämonen beschwören konnte, garantierte ihm das noch keinen sicheren Platz. Das konnten sicher Willow oder Giles mit dem richtigen Zauber ebenso gut. Also musste er wohl beweisen, dass er kämpfen konnte. Sein letzter wirklicher Einsatz vor fast über drei Monaten hatte mit dem tragischen Tod von Anya enden müssen. Er konnte nicht mit Stolz von sich behaupten, wirklich hilfreich in dieser Situation gewesen zu sein. Xander sprach zwar nie darüber, aber Andrew hatte trotzdem das Gefühl etwas tun zu müssen, um zu zeigen, dass er daran nicht Schuld trug.

Mit einem lauten Schrei, den er sich aus diversen drittklassigen Karate-Filmen abgeschaut hatte und der nichts mit einem echten „kia" gemein hatte, stürzte er zwei Schritte nach vorne und schaffte es sogar, dass die Vampire verdutzt zurückwichen. Den Vorteil nutzte Andrew sofort aus und schlug einem der Monster den Kopf von den Schultern. Leider hielt die Verwunderung der Vampire nur sehr kurz an. Sie schlugen um so stärker zurück. Er hatte auf einmal alle Hände voll zu tun, genau wie seine beiden Mitstreiter. Im Kampfgetümmel versuchte Kennedy einen Ort zu erspähen, zu dem sie fliehen konnten und Schutz fanden. Xander schien ebenfalls auf denselben Gedanken gekommen zu sein, denn er tippte sie an und deutete zur einer blauen Stahltüre, die ihnen direkt gegenüber in einen kleinen, niedrigen Vorbau führte. Sie nickte und stieß Andrew an, der sich zu ihnen herumdrehte und ebenfalls die Türe gezeigt bekam.

Kennedy zählte mit ihren Fingern auf drei und machte klar, dass sie gleich langsamer zählen würde und alle auf drei gemeinsam vorpreschen mussten. Die beiden Jungs nickten, droschen weiter auf die Vampire ein, steckten Kratzer und tiefere Wunden durch Waffen ein, während Kennedy beim Wüten unter den Monstern laut „Eins – Zwei – Drei," brüllte, und losstürmte. Durch ihre Kraft und ihre Entschlossenheit brach sie tatsächlich durch den Ring Vampire, der empfindlich reduziert worden war. Andrew folgte und Xander schloss auf, während er unter den mutigen Verfolgern ein wenig aufräumte. Kennedy ließ sich gegen die blaue Türe fallen, die zu ihrer großen Erleichterung offen war. Sie stürzten hinein und suchten panisch und hektisch nach etwas, mit der sie die Türe versperren konnten. Kennedy schlug dabei das Fenster ein, hinter dem sich die Feueraxt befand und warf sie Xander zu, der die Axt so anbrachte, dass von außen so schnell niemand hereinkam. Und keine Sekunde zu spät... die Vampire hatten die Türe ereicht und schlugen wütend gegen das Metall.

Erst jetzt nahmen sie sich einen Moment Zeit, um sich umzuschauen. Sie waren in einem Treppenhaus gelandet.

„Verdammt.. was für eine Übermacht," seufzte Kennedy.

„Ich schätze wir sollten nach Hause gehen und weiter recherchieren," klagte Andrew.

„Und was soll das bringen?"

„Na ja, wir wüssten zumindest wo ihre Schwachstellen wären, wie wir sie angreifen könnten," zählte Andrew auf.

„Er hat recht," räumte Xander ein und lächelte unsicher.

„Das ist nicht unsere Sache..."

„Aber Giles ist noch nicht hier und solange vertreten wir ihn, Willow und... vielleicht eh... Buffy. Und wenn nun einmal Recherchearbeit dazuzählt... schau uns doch an," Xander deutete auf Andrew, dessen Wange von einem blutigen Kratzer geziert wurde, ein empfindlich dunkler Fleck breitete sich bereits unter dem rechten Auge aus, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und wenn Xander an sich herunterblickte, bot er keinen besseren Anblick. Außer Kennedy trugen sie deutliche Spuren des Kampfes.

„Also gut," seufzte Kennedy. „Giles kommt ja bald." Sie deutete zur Treppe nach oben.

Hoch oben auf dem Dach des Hochhauses stand eine einsame Gestalt. Das dunkle Haar wurde im Wind zerzaust, die Tätowierung auf der Stirn blitzte im Licht auf dem Dach auf und sein dunkler Mantel wehte um seinen Körper. Der Blick war starr nach unten gerichtet und beobachtete den Kampf. Die geschärften Augen eines Vampirs machten es ihm möglich Einzelheiten zu erkennen, sich einzuprägen, wer da unten seine Kinder dezimierte und am Ende sogar entkam.

* * *

**England. London/ Notting Hill.  
Ratsgebäude.**

„Ja. Ja ich verstehe Sie, Robin," Giles fuhr sich durch das Haar und umgriff den Hörer etwas fester. Er saß in einem kleinen Büro, das wenig Persönliches von ihm selbst beinhaltete oder gar zum Ausdruck brachte. Bis auf den wuchtigen Schreibtisch, dem hohen braunen Lederstuhl, zwei alten Stichen an den Wänden und einem schmalen Bücherregal, befanden sich ein Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, Papierkorb, Kleiderständer und ein Computer im Raum. Willow hatte ihn versucht davon zu überzeugen, ein paar Blumen aufzustellen oder wenigstens ein Bild von ihnen allen, aber er hatte nur auf die übliche Distanziertheit – zwar nett, aber doch bestimmt – abgelehnt.

Giles starrte auf den toten Monitor und ließ seinen Blick zum Netzkabel schweifen, das nutzlos und schlaff über dem Monitor hing. Er hatte sich vor einem Monat Willow gegenüber verweigert Zeit damit zu verschwenden sich in die Datenbank einzuarbeiten. Mit so etwas konnten sich die Spezialisten beschäftigen oder jemand der mehr Zeit als er hatte.  
Das Büro war so klein und unpersönlich gehalten, weil Giles nicht vorhatte ewig hier zu bleiben und eigentlich war für Lily Usher ein größeres, helleres Büro vorgesehen gewesen. Wenn sie jetzt mit nach Amerika kam, würde man wieder jemanden suchen müssen, der in London die Stellvertretung übernahm. So viel Reserveleute wie früher hatten sie leider nicht mehr.

Giles blätterte in einer Akte vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch. „So weit ich aus den Unterlagen herauslesen kann, gab es da wohl ein kleines Missverständnis."

* * *

**Mississippi. Schulbus**

„Missverständnis," fuhr Robin auf und zog die Stirn kraus. „Missverständnis?" Wiederholte er noch einmal ruhiger, aber dafür verzweifelt. „Ohne das Geld aus London können wir die Arbeit hier so gut wie vergessen. Das wissen Sie doch? Es ist jetzt das dritte Mal, besser gesagt die dritte Woche in Folge, dass die Zahlungen ausbleiben. Die Mädchen prügeln sich bereits um das letzte, das der Kühlschrank hergibt."

Faith kam in den Wagen. Robin sah auf. Ihr Haar klebte ihr verschwitzt an der Stirn und ihre sportliche Kleidung wies Schweißstellen auf. Sie griff nach einem grauen Handtuch, dass über den Fahrersitz hing und wischte sich die Stirn ab. Als sie vom Eingang wegtrat, sah Robin im Freien Ronah und Vi am Fluss ein paar Tai Chi Übungen absolvieren. Er lächelte. Kein Wunder kam Faith zu ihm. Langsame geduldige Übungen waren nicht ihr „Ding". Wie sie ihm gleich in der ersten Trainingsstunde in Tai Chi erklärt hatte. Sie würde sich nicht wie eine Schnecke in Zeitlupentempo zu Figuren wie „Der Schwan" verbiegen.

Sie formte mit ihren Lippen die stumme Frage „Giles" und er nickte.

„Gib her," sie riss Robin das Handy aus der Hand. „Giles? Faith hier... bringen Sie Ihren Hintern in die Gänge oder wir verhungern hier am langen Arm."

**England. London/ Notting Hill.**

„Uhm.. Faith.. uh, ja ich freu mich auch wieder von dir zuhören," er verdrehte die Augen und sank auf den Stuhl. „Ich habe gerade Robin erklärt, dass es ein Missverständnis gegeben hat. Offensichtlich wurden die Schecks an ein falsches, besser gesagt, nicht vorhandenes Konto überwiesen. Man hatte zwei Zahlen verdreht. Daher gingen die Schecks immer wieder zurück. Irgendwie hat man versäumt mir Bescheid zu geben." Es war Giles außerordentlich unangenehm Faith davon berichten zu müssen. Er war es gewesen, der immer von Ordnung und Kontrolle gesprochen hatte und dann gelang es ihm nicht einmal seinem wertvollsten Team Essen, Benzin, Kleidung und Übernachtungen zu bezahlen. „Ich regle das sofort selbst und ihr bekommt natürlich alles nachbezahlt."

**Mississippi**

„Will ich auch hoffen. Ich kann nämlich bald Toastbrot und Wasser nicht mehr sehen. Da war's im Gefängnis irgendwie luxuriöser," Robin nahm Faith den Hörer wieder aus der Hand und gab ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er von ihrer Art ein Telefonat zu führen nicht viel hielt. Sie zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern und suchte im hinteren Teil des Busses unter einer als Sitzsofa verwendeten Truhe nach Waffen für das Training.

„Tut mir leid, Giles," entschuldigte sich Robin für Faith und rieb sich den Bart. Vielleicht würde er ihn sich in den nächsten Tagen abrasieren. Die Pflege nahm einfach zu viel Zeit in Anspruch. Die Tage, wo er Zeit hatte und gemütlich dabei einen Kaffee im Badezimmer hatte trinken können, waren leider vorbei. Er musste sich der neuen Situation anpassen. „Sie kümmern sich darum?"

**England. London/ Notting Hill.**  
„Natürlich. Sofort und uhm.. Robin...ich darf Ihnen gratulieren," um Giles Lippen spielte ein kleines Lächeln. „Wir.. Sie.. haben die Wahl gewonnen." Giles verschwieg die Details. Die Wahl war mit Stimmengleichheit ausgefallen und nur auf Grund einer weiteren, mahnenden Rede von ihm und Lily konnte Robin mit einer Stimme mehr die Wahl für sich entscheiden. Anschließende Diskussionen, böse Worte und auch diskriminierende Worte behielt er für sich. Das ein Teil gegen den nicht offiziell ausgebildeten Mann war, hätte er noch verstehen können, wenn es sich dabei nur um seine Qualifikation gedreht hätte. Aber die Vorurteile, die die meisten Wächter mit Robin verbanden, wollten ihm nicht einleuchten. Sie kannten ihn nicht einmal, hatten nur von ihm gehört und trotzdem glaubten sie, er als Sohn einer Jägerin, ein untrainierter Mann, der nicht einmal eine Wächterschule von außen gesehen hatte, wäre weniger als sie, die Bürohelden, für den Job geeignet. Erneut war er Lily dankbar, dass sie ihn bei der Wahl unterstützt hatte.

* * *

**Mississippi**

Robin schwieg einen Moment überrascht. Er hatte tief in sich doch den einen oder anderen Zweifel gehabt. Schließlich hatte er eine Wächterschule noch nicht einmal von außen gesehen. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem breiten, zufriedenen Lächeln. „Fantastisch. Ich darf jetzt offiziell meinen Jägerinnen die Hölle heiß machen?" Er sah zu Faith, die mit drei Schwertern unter ihrem Arm wieder vorne auftauchte und ihn fragend anschaute. Er hielt eine Hand über die Muschel. „Ich bin offizieller Wächter."

„Oh," sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gratuliere. Bin wieder bei den Mädchen." Mit gemischten Gefühlen und einem schwer deutbaren Gesichtsausdruck verließ Faith den Bus. Sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie jetzt, wo er offiziell „bestimmen" durfte, von ihm so einfach Befehle annehmen konnte.

„Ich hab's gerade Faith gesagt," entschuldigte er sich für die Unterbrechung. „Ich schätze eine Gehaltserhöhung ist dafür aber nicht drin," er lachte, als er Giles Antwort darauf hörte und verabschiedete sich schließlich.

* * *

**Australien.  
Sidney. Airport**

Buffy stand vor einer großen Anzeigetafel und versuchte ihren Flug nach Los Angeles ausfindig zu machen. Als sie Gate und Abflugzeit gelesen hatte, ging sie zu ihrem Schalter. Besser gesagt versuchte sie es. Auch hier fiel ihr die Orientierung nicht leicht. „Verdammt... ich konnte mir von zwölf Friedhöfen die Lagepläne merken, aber hab es immer noch nicht raus, wie ein Flughafen funktioniert." Sie schleppte ihren Rucksack und den Koffer weiter und ließ sich erschöpft auf eine Bank sinken.

„Viel Gepäck, was?"

Buffy sah leicht genervt zur Seite und lächelte höflich das Mädchen neben ihr an. Amerikanerin, selbst mit ähnlichen Gepäckstücken unterwegs, gebräunt und im Besitz eines der Outback-Hüte, von denen sich Buffy ferngehalten hatte. Sie standen ihr nicht besonders gut. Allerdings hatte sie ein paar nette Mitbringsel für alle zu Hause. Zuhause... sie ließ sich die Bedeutung dieses Wortes durch den Kopf gehen.. sie war nun fast 23.. aber ein Zuhause hatte sie nicht mehr. Natürlich waren da ihre Freunde... und Giles, dem sie die Reise überaupt erst zu verdanken hatte, aber das Wort Zuhause verband sie nicht wirklich damit. Geborgenheit vielleicht. Fast hätte sie laut geseufzt.

Sie riss sich zusammen und beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken.

„Geht's zurück oder in den Urlaub."

„Zurück."

Das Mädchen ließ sich von Buffys Wortkargheit nicht abschrecken und plapperte weiter darauf los. "Und wohin?"

„Los Angeles."

„Oh Amerikanerin, wie ich. Wo genau hast du dich in Australien herumgetrieben?"

„Cairnes und dann runter die Ostküste nach Sydney."

„Ah ja, die typische Touristentour," sie lächelte mit breit verzogenen Lippen und strahlend weißen Zähnen. 'Zu weiß,' urteilte Buffy und zog ihre Stirn kraus. Gleichzeitig stellte sie sich dabei vor, wie sich das nervende Mädchen in einen Dämon verwandelte, dem sie den Kopf abschlagen konnte. „Eh.. ist was.. du schaust so komisch?"

„Oh nichts," riss sich Buffy zusammen. „Du weißt nicht zufällig wo der Schalter von Air New Zealand ist?"

„Oh natürlich doch. Da muss ich auch hin, warte ich zeig's dir," sie schnellte hoch, packte ihr Gepäck und zeigte nach vorne. „Da lang."

„Das hat mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt," stöhnte Buffy und folgte der anderen. „Tausende von Reisenden und ich bekomme die redselige ab."

* * *

**Bath  
Wohnung von Giles**

„Ich freu mich so Xander wieder zu sehen," seufzte Dawn und ließ sich auf das Gästebett fallen, das für drei Monate ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Willow stand neben ihr am Bett und lud einen Berg Wäsche nach dem anderen auf die Matratze.

„Wenn du nicht bald anfängst zu packen, wird das nie geschehen."

„Ach wir packen doch schon seit Tagen. Ständig stehen wir extra früh auf, um schwere Kisten zu beladen, Giles und dich rechtzeitig loszuschicken, damit ihr euren Ratskrempel packt und abends geht's weiter. Das ist soo langweilig."

„Und so notwendig, wenn du in Cleveland nicht in Lumpen oder nackt herumlaufen willst."

Dawn verzog bei der Vorstellung das Gesicht, sprang wieder auf und zog ihren Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. „Überredet."

Sie packten eine Weile schweigend, ehe Willow ihr geschäftiges Treiben unterbrach.

„Uhm.. Dawnie...", Willow stellte den leeren Korb vor die Türe und lehnte sich an den Rahmen. Dawn sah auf.

„Hast du in den letzten Tagen noch einmal eine.. nun hast du noch einmal kämpfen müssen?"

Dawn schüttelte den Kopf. Im ersten Moment hatte sie befürchtet Willow hätte den leichten Nikotingeruch an ihren Kleidern festgestellt. Dabei war es keine große Sache gewesen. Nur ein kleiner Versuch. Sie hatte so husten müssen, dass sie Steve ausgelacht hatte. Jedenfalls würde sie die Finger weiterhin davon lassen. Aber für eine Strafpredigt hätte es sicher gereicht.

„Und du hast immer noch nicht mit Giles geredet?"

„Nein," wich Dawn aus.

„Du solltest aber."

„Ich weiß, Will. Aber schau," sie warf ein paar Bücher in einen Karton. „Sobald er davon weiß, wird er wollen, dass es Buffy erfährt. Und dann? Ich habe in den letzten Monaten begriffen, dass für Buffy die Jägerinnen wichtig waren, dass sie ihren Respekt hatten, ihre Anerkennung. Ich war nur die kleine Schwester, die im Weg herumstand, die man vor dem Kampf lieber mit Xander aus der Stadt geschickt hatte. Ich möchte jetzt nicht ihre Anerkennung dadurch bekommen, dass ich wie sie bin. Oder, oder was ist, wenn gerade diese Tatsache dazu führt, dass sie mich nicht mehr als ihre Schwester sieht?"

„Das wird nie passieren Dawn," Willow stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und ging zu Dawn, die sich auf das Bett sinken ließ. „Buffy liebt dich über alles. Dass sie dich und Xander damals wegschickte, passierte doch nur, weil sie nicht wollte, dass euch beiden etwas passiert. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr eine Amanda oder eine Molly je wichtiger waren als du."

„Ach ja?" Dawn schien anderer Ansicht zu sein.

„Oh ja. Und dich irgendwie anders zu sehen... nein. Aber vielleicht könntet ihr endlich mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen? Buffy kann dir viel zeigen. Viel beibringen. Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr alleine für die Rettung der Welt sorgen muss, hat sie sicher auch mehr Zeit für dich und andere Dinge."

„Buffy? Glaubst du wirklich sie kann damit leben, dass sie einen neuen Sinn in ihrem Leben suchen muss? Und zudem.. sie würde mich nur herumkommandieren und Giles bestimmt auch. Nein...ich habe gesehen, was aus Buffy wurde. Mit den Jahren der Last und Verantwortung. Ich möchte so nicht werden. Will.. ich möchte einfach nur auf die Highschool gehen, Spaß haben, einen normalen Freund bekommen..."

Willow nickte. Sie verstand sehr wohl was Dawn meinte. Und was stand ihrer Bitte schon im Weg? Die Welt war voll von Jägerinnen, da kam es auf eine mehr nicht wirklich an.

„Okay.. ich überlasse es dir, wann du es den anderen sagen willst." Willow seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, du bist dir der Gefahr bewusst, in die du dich dadurch begibst. Manche Wesen können sehen oder riechen, was du bist und greifen dich nur deswegen an. Ohne Ausbildung, ohne Training bist du ihnen ziemlich ausgeliefert."

„Ich weiß das, Willow. Gib mir einfach nur etwas Zeit. Ich werde schon mit ihnen reden."

„Fein.. außer natürlich... ich verplappere mich..."

„Oh Willow..."

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz."

Ein Kissen traf Willow von der Seite und die beiden kicherten, ehe eine wilde Kissenschlacht ausbrach.

* * *

**Cleveland.  
Neue Zentrale vom Rat**

Der große Versammlungsraum lag im frühen Tageslicht etwas düsterer da, als er tatsächlich war. Noch waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und alles was Licht spendete war die Stehlampe an dem kleinen Tisch an der Wand an dem Kennedy, Xander und Andrew saßen. Ihre Köpfe hingen über Büchern und der kleine Tisch war bedeckt mit weiterer Literatur. Ein Teller voller Donuts und dampfende Pappbecher mit Kaffee stellten ihr Frühstück dar. Im kleinen Lichtkegel waren die fast leeren Bücherregale an den Wänden nur schemenhaft wahrnehmbar und der große Konferenztisch thronte als eine dunkle Masse in der Mitte.

Andrews blau geschwollenes Auge konnte sich nur schwer auf den Text konzentrieren. Er fragte sich, wie Xander das mit halber Sehkraft so leicht wegstecken konnte und versuchte sich vorzustellen, er hätte dank der Verletzung einen Röntgenblick bekommen, aber das half ihm wenig über seine Schmerzen hinwegzukommen. Die ärgsten Kratzer trugen Heftpflaster.  
Xander sah hingegen ein wenig erholter aus und Kennedy schien so fit und frisch wie immer.

„Okay.. wir kommen nicht weiter," seufzte sie. „Wenn Giles und Willow wieder hier sind, sollen sie das für uns übernehmen."

„Aber wir haben vielleicht keine Zeit mehr," gab Xander zu bedenken und sah zur Uhr. „Apropos Zeit... ich sollte los."

„Wieder eine Personalkonferenz?" Andrew reckte sich.

„Nein, heute geht's ums Budget," Xander klappte seine Bücher zu. „Hier steht nichts drin. Sucht weiter. Benutzt die Webadressen, die uns Willow da gelassen hat. Findet irgendetwas."

„Oh ja, Herr Wächter," scherzte Kennedy, griff nach einem Donut und biss herzhaft hinein. Mit vollen Mund sprach sie weiter. „Wif schind alle von geschtern müde und..."

„Und ich auch und gehe trotzdem arbeiten," Xander zog sich das Jackett über, das über seinem Stuhl gehangen hatte und griff nach seiner Aktentasche.

„Das tun wir doch alle," sagte Kennedy nebenbei und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

„Oh natürlich. War Daddys Scheck diese Woche wieder pünktlich da?" Xander grinste, aber die Worte klangen fast ein wenig boshaft. Kennedy sah entsprechend getroffen hoch.

„Ich bin ne Jägerin, Xander. Wach auf. Welchen Beruf könnte ich schon ausüben, der mir nachts nicht beim Aufräumen unter den Untoten im Weg stehen würde?" Xander blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. „Siehst du… also seid froh, dass mein Dad mir aus England pünktlich Schecks schickt und meine Laune damit sich bedeutend verbessert. Von etwas muss ich ja leben."

Xander schwieg weiter und war in Gedanken bei Buffy. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie wieder hier war? Von was wollte sie ihr neues Leben mit Dawn finanzieren? Oder hatte sie endlich wie versprochen ihren verschollenen Vater angerufen oder aufgesucht, um ein paar Dinge zu klären? In Gedanken sah er zu Andrew, der gerade im Begriff war seinen Mund zu öffnen. Eigentlich war Andrew am ärmsten dran. Buffy hatte ihre Schwester und Giles, der sicher gerne aushalf. Er und Willow hatten sich und ihre Erinnerungen an die Kindheit in Sunnydale. Andrews Freunde waren tot. Von einer Familie wusste Xander nichts. Vielleicht sollten sie sich an einem Abend mal nicht über Comics und Filme unterhalten..

„Schon gut, schon gut.. ich hab euren Standpunkt kapiert. Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Gut," bestätigte Andrew mit voller Überzeugung und einem nachgesetzten Nicken. Auch wenn er es bedauerte nicht seinen Kommentar zum Geldverdienen los geworden zu sein. „So unauffällig wie Clark."

Xander verzog das Gesicht. „Ich würde gerne den Kommentar einer Frau bevorzugen."

„Gut," lachte Kennedy bestätigend und zog sich ein weiteres Buch heran. Sie schlug es auf, während Andrew schmollte und Xander zum Ausgang eilte. „Oh hey.. das ist einer von denen," Kennedy tippte wild auf die Seite. Andrew rückte mit dem Stuhl um die Ecke und sah in das Buch, während Xander zurückkam.

„Oh ja.. was steht drunter?" Xander beugte sich über Kennedys Schulter.

„Uhm… tja… das scheint Griechisch zu sein. Altgriechisch? Wobei mir dieser Schnörkel etwas Zweifelhaftes hat," Kennedy tippte auf den Buchstaben und blickte fragend in die Runde. Xander zuckte mit den Schultern und Andrew schwieg. „Na prima… jetzt haben wir das richtige Buch, aber keiner kann es lesen."

„Das behauptest du," murmelte Andrew leise, sagte aber nichts mehr weiter.

Kennedy sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Und das bedeutet, kryptischer Junge?"

„Nun dass es nicht altgriechisch ist, sondern eine alte Dämonensprache. Zweifelhafter Herkunft. Manche Buchstaben weisen starke Ähnlichkeiten mit Klingonisch auf..."

„Kannst du es übersetzen," unterbrach Xander Andrews Geschwätzigkeit. Er nickte.

„Also...es scheint sich um sogenannte Wrukolas zu handeln. Vampire von der ägäischen Insel. Und.. und dass sie ihre Opfer erwürgen," fügte Andrew hastig hinzu. Er sah mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen auf.

„Wow," sagte Xander nach einer gebührenden Schweigesekunde. „Du kannst uns tatsächlich immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunen."

Andrews zufriedenes Gesicht nahm einen stolzen Ausdruck an. „Da steht aber noch mehr."

„Dann übersetze es endlich," Kennedy schob ihm ungeduldig das Buch zu.

„Also... ein Wrukola sucht sich unter den Sündern seine Opfer. Er klopft an die Türe. Wer beim ersten Klopfen öffnet, ist verloren. Sie erwürgen das Opfer und ernähren sich dann davon. Sie können Vampire auf die herkömmliche Weise erzeugen." Fasste Andrew stockend das zusammen, was er las und übersetzte. „Cool."

„Somit wären die Botschaften an den Hauswänden und Türen erklärt," sinnierte Kennedy.

„Und die Art der Ermordung. Und wieso sie keine Einladung ins Haus nötig haben. Aber es gibt uns keine Antworten darauf, was sie hier wollen und wieso sie einen Meister haben," Xander schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Spielt das eine Rolle," Kennedys Ton verriet ihre gewohnte Ungeduld.

„Na ja, wenn wir herausfinden wollen, wie wir sie vertreiben oder auslöschen können schon," lenkte Xander ein.

„Was bin ich froh, wenn Giles endlich hier ist und wieder seinen Job erledigt." Kennedy zog ein langes Gesicht.

„Recherchiert einfach weiter," Xander tätschelte ihre Schulter, grinste und verschwand aus dem Gebäude.

* * *

**England.  
London/ Notting Hill.**

Die Türe zu dem großen, geräumigen Büro ging ohne Klopfen auf und Lily Usher sah mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln auf. Als sie jedoch Giles entdeckte, der selbst ganz in Gedanken versunken an ihren Schreibtisch heran trat, wich der strenge Gesichtsausdruck einem Lächeln. Er stand offensichtlich seit Tagen neben sich. Und so kurz vor seiner Abreise hatte seine Zerstreutheit zugenommen. Da konnte sie kleine Unhöflichkeiten schon einmal großzügig übersehen.

„Uhm.. eh.. Lily," er blätterte in einer Akte herum und sie sah fragend hoch. „Hier gab es offensichtlich ein paar Fehler. Robin Wood wurden seit drei Wochen keine Schecks mehr zugeteilt."

„Oh? Wirklich?" Sie klang betroffen und stand auf, um Giles die Akte abzunehmen. „Und da beschwert er sich erst jetzt?"

„Nun, wahrscheinlich wollte er keinem von uns noch mehr Arbeit machen. Allerdings wird das Geld jetzt knapp. Nein. Es ist knapp."

„Ich weiß gar nicht wie das passieren konnte. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum..."

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde mich darum sehr gerne persönlich kümmern. Ich habe es Robin versprochen. Ich wollte nur, dass du bescheid weißt."

Lily strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Natürlich. Wenn es dir nicht zu viel wird?"

„Ich mache das gerne."

„Und woran lag es?"

„Einer deiner Mitarbeiter hat kontinuierlich eine Zahl vertauscht."

Lily warf einen Blick auf die Unterlagen. „Oh ja, Warden. Er ist neu. War im ersten Jahr der Ausbildung, als wir ihn hierher holten."

„Aber der beste seines Jahrganges." Verteidigte Giles sofort seinen Entschluss von vor ein paar Wochen.

„Ich weiß. Und wir brauchen auch jeden. Ich werde ihn ermahnen. Kommt sicher nicht noch einmal vor."

„Danke. Ich werde das jetzt noch erledigen und mich dann endlich von hier losreißen. Du kommst soweit klar," Giles nahm ihr die Akte wieder ab und schlug sie zu.

„Sicher. Hättest du mich sonst auf den Posten gesetzt?"

„Es hat mich auch einiges gekostet."

Lily lachte. „Oh je, ich hätte also doch nicht den teueren Hummer wählen sollen?"

Giles schmunzelte. „Du weißt was ich meine."

„War es so schlimm mich nach so vielen Jahren wieder einmal anzurufen?"

„Es weckte Erinnerungen," Giles klemmte sich die Akte unter den Arm, und ging zur Türe. „Gute, als auch schlechte."

Lily schwieg und lächelte schwach bei seinen Worten. Oh ja, er hatte damit vollkommen recht. Wenn sie näher darüber nachdachte, war es Giles wirklich teuer zu stehen gekommen, sie anzurufen. Seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit damals mit ihr, gehörten zu den schwersten seines Lebens. Er hatte sie verdrängt und mit ihr wieder ausgegraben.

„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen in Cleveland." Damit war er aus dem Büro verschwunden. Lily konnte nur noch der geschlossenen Türe zunicken und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

* * *

**Cleveland  
Hopkins International Airport**

„Das nächste mal sitze ICH in einer anderen Reihe," meckerte Dawn und schnappte sich ihren Koffer vom Laufband. Sie wirkte müde und abgespannt.

Willow grinste und hievte ihren Koffer zu Giles Lederkoffer auf den Gepäckwagen und nahm Dawn die Tasche ab. „So schlimm war sein Schnarchen auch wieder nicht." Sie warf ein schiefes Lächeln dem Briten zu und Giles verdrehte die Augen. Unbeirrt schob er den Gepäckwagen Richtung Ausgang.

„Du hast es jetzt drei Monate mit ihm in einer Wohnung ausgehalten, da hätte dir ein Flug nichts ausmachen sollen." Willow folgte Giles und musste erstaunt feststellen wie nahe sie sich in der letzten Zeit gekommen waren. Sie kannten nun alle ein paar Angewohnheiten und Macken des anderen – das man zum Beispiel eine lange Diskussion vom Zaun brechen konnte, wenn man die Zahnpastatube nicht von hinten her aufrollt, dass morgendliche Musik einem morgenmuffligen Briten den letzten Nerv rauben konnte und Dawn stundenlang im Bad stand, um sich einfach nur für einen Einkaufsbummel fertig zu machen. Aber wer weiß, mit welchen Macken sie den beiden auf den Wecker gegangen war.

„Sein Schnarchen war da ja auch nicht zu hören," beklagte sich Dawn weiter und schaute aus müden Augen gespannt auf die Schiebetüre, die aufglitt und eine wahre Menschentraube freilegte, die auf Angehörige wartete. „Und das allerschlimmste - ich muss noch ne Weile bei ihm wohnen, bis Buffy endlich kommt," murmelte Dawn und bekam von Willow einen mahnenden Klaps. Giles hatte nichts davon mitbekommen – er war inzwischen durch die Türe getreten und fand sich von starken Armen umarmt.

„Hi.. Giles," grinste Xander verlegen und löste sich von der alles anderen nur nicht männlichen Umarmung. Giles Lächeln war zwar warm, aber trotzdem verlegen und er sah mit einem „Hallo Xander," kurz zu Andrew, der unsicher etwas abseits stand und das Willkommensschild mit „Welcome Home, Brits," in die Höhe hielt. Giles Lächeln wurde zu einem gequälten Grinsen.

„Hallo Andrew."

Andrew nickte. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich mit dem Schild nicht sonderlich wohl.

„Xander!" rief Dawn aufgeregt und drängelte sich an Willow vorbei, um Xander um den Hals zu fallen.

„Hi Dawnie. Das wurde aber langsam Zeit." Er klopfte ihr liebevoll auf den Rücken und löste sich. „Ich hätte es keinen Tag länger mehr ohne meinen Lieblings-Teenager ausgehalten."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

„Warte nur ab, bis sie dich mit lauter Musik voll dröhnt oder ihre Plakate mit austauschbaren Schönlingen hervorholt." warnte Willow.

„Ach sei still Willow," Dawn machte Willow platz, die für einen Moment zögerte, doch dann eben so freudig Xander in die Arme nahm.

Dawn entdeckte Andrew mit dem Schild und musste lachen. „Jede Wette, dass das Xanders Idee war?"

Andrew nickte und fühlte sich doch ein wenig.. nicht dazugehörig, als ihn auf einmal die Arme von Dawn umschlangen. „Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber dich habe ich auch ganz furchtbar vermisst und deine Klappe." Andrew lächelte breit. Es tat so gut... und er würde sich jetzt ganz sicher nicht bewegen, sondern es genießen.

„Steht dir gut," Willow deutete zu Xanders künstlichem Auge. Er hatte kurz vor dem Flughafen die Augenklappe endlich abgenommen.

„Ich hätte es in jeder Farbe haben können. Aber ich dachte, ich nehme es passend zum anderen," scherzte Xander mit gut versteckter Traurigkeit in seinem Blick.

„Passt," grinste Willow und zeigte auf Giles. „Will mal einer der Männer unserem Wächter helfen?"

* * *

**Tennessee  
Great Smoky Mountains Nationalpark**

Der Morgennebel, der dem Park seinen Namen gegeben hatte, zog über die Weite der Bergketten hinweg, durchwob mit seiner Feuchtigkeit jedes Tal und jeden Berghang, als würde etwas brennen und fürchterlich rauchen. Die schon leicht verfärbten Laubwälder leuchteten im ersten Sonnenlicht des Morgens und reckten tapfer ihre Wipfel aus dem Nebel gegen den klaren Himmel.

Auf dem Smokemont Campground stand ein einzelner Schulbus inmitten des Waldes. Stühle und ein Tisch waren großzügig neben ein verkohltes Lagerfeuer im abgefallenen Laub gruppiert. Leere Flaschen und Pappbecher standen herum und in der Ferne hörte man mehrere Stimmen.

Umso weiter man sich vom Bus entfernte und durch den lichten Wald auf den kleinen Fluss zumarschierte, um so deutlicher war zu vernehmen, was die Stimmen zu sagen hatten.

„Du musst das Schwert höher halten."

„Muss ich nicht. Wenn der Gegner stolpert, wäre er jetzt aufgespießt!"

„Und wenn er nicht stolpert?"

„Eben. Vi hat recht. So, höher.. und jetzt den Kopf abschlagen."

Ronah verdrehte die Augen und kam Faiths Aufforderung nach, während Vi zufrieden nickte. Sie testete die neue Haltung, machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne und täuschte den Schlag an.

„Siehst du? Besser," Faith grinste.

„Aber Ronahs erste Variante war auch völlig in Ordnung," Robin tauchte vom Flussbett auf und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch das Gesicht ab. „Sie hätte genauso gepunktet." Er warf das Handtuch auf einen Berg von Handtüchern, Kulturbeutel und Waffen. „Wie wäre es jetzt mit ein wenig Aufwärmtraining?"

„Bitte," meinte Faith ein wenig eingeschnappt. Kritik war etwas, das sie nur sehr schwer akzeptieren konnte und noch schwerer annahm. Nur weil es Robin war, hielt sie ihre Klappe und schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter.

Die drei Jägerinnen nahmen in einem Dreieck Stellung ein, während Robin sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihnen stellte. „Gut, dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben."

„Mach zu, hier ist es verdammt kalt," beschwerte sich Faith.

„Dafür ist es einsam," grinste Wood unzugänglich für Faith Stimmungsschwankung. „Okay... Grundstellung."

Die Jägerinnen nahmen im Musubi-dachi Stellung und verbeugten sich vor Wood als er mit „Re" den Angruß als erster machte.

„Position in Zenkutsu-dachi wechseln."

Zu einer Einheit in den letzten Monaten verschmolzen, verfielen die drei gleichzeitig in den Ausfallschritt, achteten auf gebeugtes Knie, Spannung im Körper und einer sauberen Stellung.

„Kihon-Ippon-Kumite." Befahl Robin und sah Faiths Gesicht, das sich verzog, während sich Ronah und Vi bei dem Befehl sofort zuwandten und Kampfstellung einnahmen. „Etwas dagegen Faith?"

„Nun.. dein Karate beginnt langsam langweilig zu werden. Was ist mit Aikido? Kendo? Judo? Etwas mit mehr Action."

Ronah und Vi nahmen wieder eine bequemere Haltung ein. Wenn das gleich wieder zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion wurde, würde es wohl länger dauern.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was so verkehrt an Karate sein sollte. Es ist ein Kampfsport wie jeder andere auch und verdammt effektiv. Du bekommst auch mich als Gegner." Lächelte Wood. „Falls du dich traust."

„Ein Griff und du liegst am Boden. Und zwar mit Judo. So viel zu Karate," maulte Faith weiter und schien nicht bereit zu sein, dem Kumite-Befehl nachzukommen.

„Faith bitte.. wir wollen trainieren. Wir brauchen das Training für Vi und Ronah..."

„Eben. Sie müssen auf der Strasse überleben. Wie ich. Denkst du mir hat mein aus dem Lehrbuch beigebrachter Kampfsport viel genutzt? Ich musste zusehen, wie ich mit den ganzen Vampiren, die als Streetfighter unterwegs waren, zurecht kam. Also lass mich wenigstens die eine oder andere Trainingsstunde auf meine Art gestalten und..."

„Wir gehen mal zurück zum Bus." Mischte sich Vi ein.

„Was frühstücken," räumte Ronah ein und als weder Faith noch Robin etwas dazu zu sagen hatten, schnappten sie ihre Utensilien und verschwanden.

„Du vergisst, wer seit ein paar Tagen Wächter ist. Offiziell."

„Und du vergisst, wer von uns die größere Erfahrung hat."

„Ich war vier, als mich der Wächter meiner Mutter begann auszubilden. Ich habe zwar nicht deine Kraft, aber mehr Jahre des Kampfes hinter mir als du."

„Oh... wird das jetzt ein 'wer ist stärker'-Spiel? Sollen wir Fingerhaken machen oder Armdrücken?"

„Hör auf sarkastisch zu werden..."

„Ach.. bei Giles hat dir diese Art von Humor gefallen."

„Das war etwas anderes."

„Verstehe."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an, ehe Wood sich herumdrehte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Zurück zum Bus und frühstücken."

„Na prima.. wir haben den ersten Streit und du lässt mich einfach stehen."

„Du kannst ja inzwischen ein wenig .. aufräumen." Er deutete zu dem Waffenberg. „Es war ja nicht unsere Idee, das Training ausdiskutieren zu müssen."

Faith starrte Robin wütend hinterher, ehe sie dem Waffenberg einen Tritt verpasste und sich dann murrend nach den Waffen bückte.

* * *

**Cleveland  
Ratsgebäude**

„Und ihr seid wann genau auf diese uhm.. Wrukolas gestoßen?" Giles rückte seine Brille zurecht und hielt seinen Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen gerichtet.

„Vor einigen Tagen," klärte Xander ihn auf. „Kennedy hatte von einem Informanten einen Tipp bekommen und schon steckten wir in allen möglichen Schwierigkeiten."

Kennedy warf Xander einen verbitterten Blick zu. Die Spitze war ihr nicht entgangen. Und schließlich war es Andrews Dämon gewesen, der sie in die Mitte der Feinde geführt hatte.

„Mhm," Giles blieb weiter gedanklich abwesend. Kennedy, Xander und Willow starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an, während Andrew am Tisch saß und vor seinen Augen einen kleinen Star Destroyer aus Metall zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger pendeln ließ. Er machte dazu leise Laserfeuer-Geräusche und schien gelangweilt.

Dawn stürmte über die Hintertreppe von Giles Wohnung in den Versammlungsraum.

„Oh Mann, kaum drei Stunden hier und schon ist alles wieder wie gewohnt?" Sie blickte zu Giles und den anderen drei. „Ich hätte doch mit Willow wetten sollen. Das hätte mein Taschengeld aufgebessert," sie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich zu Andrew, während sie von Giles leicht gereiztem Blick verfolgt wurde. „Was hast du da?" Sie ließ sich an den Tisch nieder.

„Ein Schlüsselanhänger." Andrew hielt ihn Dawn entgegen, damit sie das kleine Star Wars Produkt besser sehen konnte.

„Ohne Schlüssel?"

„Da kommt ihm nur sein Autoschlüssel dran." Merkte Kennedy spöttisch an.

„Du hast ein Auto?" Hoffnung keimte in Dawn auf.

„Noch nicht. Im Pizza Hut ist der Stundenlohn recht niedrig," warf Xander ein. „Ein Hungerlohn. Eine Ausbeutung...", ahmte Xander kurz Andrews tägliches Gejammer nach.

„Macht euch nur lustig darüber. Ihr werdet schon noch sehen, dass ich mir den Wagen leisten kann..."

„In hundert Jahren vielleicht," stichelte Kennedy weiter.

„Und wann zahlst du wieder Miete?"

Andrew schnitt Xander eine Fratze und ließ den Schlüsselanhänger in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass Xander so schnell wieder einen Job gefunden hatte, der gut bezahlt wurde.

„Du wirst das Ding sicher noch Monate lang immer wieder hervorholen und anstarren. Jede Wette," feixte Xander weiter. „Und das, wo du ihn doch so heldenhaft aus Sunnydale gerettet hast."

„Ich finde das eine coole Idee," sagte Dawn schließlich, um die Sticheleien zu beenden. „Ich habe mir auch schon überlegt, ob ich mir nicht neben der Schule ein paar Dollars dazu verdienen sollte." Dann würde sie Buffy entlasten, dachte sie weiter und ihr nicht zu sehr alles alleine aufbürden. Doch als Giles sich ungehalten räusperte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass das im Augenblick niemand zu interessieren schien.

„Zurück zum Thema... wer hat den Text übersetzt?"

Eineinhalb Augenpaare richteten sich auf Andrew, der verlegen auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Erstaunlich," meinte Giles, als er den Blicken von Kennedy und Xander gefolgt war.

Andrew zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. Dass er für etwas gut gewesen sein soltel, drang nur langsam zu ihm durch. Er kam sich jedoch sehr schnell wie jene Helden vor, die sich von einem unscheinbaren Schwächling zum Retter der Welt aufschwangen.

„Und was für ein Informant war das?" Er sah weiter zu Kennedy.

„Es gibt hier ne kleine Dämonenbar am Hafen." Mehr brauchte Giles nicht zu wissen, fand Kennedy und war erleichtert, als der Wächter nur nickte und das Buch zuklappte. Offensichtlich schien er ihrer Urteilskraft zu vertrauen. Im Gegensatz zu Xander. „Gut, dann werde ich mich an das Sammeln von Informationen machen. Willow?"

„Oh sicher, ich bin dabei." Willow griff nach ihrem Laptop.

„Willst du nicht erst einmal in Ruhe auspacken?" Kennedy hatte Willow eine Hand auf den Unterarm gelegt und drückte sachte aber bestimmt den Laptop zu Boden. „Oder dich auf dem Campus umschauen?"

Willow warf Giles einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Also ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt..."

„Geh ruhig, Willow," Giles nickte ihr zu. „Dawn kann mir helfen. Du brauchst auch einmal ein paar Minuten für dich nach den letzten Wochen."

„Ach und Dawn nicht?" Warf Dawn schnippisch ein.

„Dawn," sagte Giles betont langsam. „Hatte drei Monate Urlaub genossen."

„Drei verregnete Monate," fügte sie erklärend hinzu und zog eine Schnute. Prima. Also würde sie ihren ersten Tag in einer neuen Stadt damit verbringen, Giles beim Recherchieren zu helfen.

„Du vergißt die schönen Tage, die du mit Buffy durch Europa gereist bist." Lächelt Willow und gab sich dann einen Ruck. "Na gut. Ich bin überredet. Hilfst du mir mit meinen Sachen?" Willow stand auf.

"Klar. Schlüssel, Giles?" Kennedy ließ sich von Giles den Wagenschlüssel geben und verschwand bei Willow untergehakt aus dem Versammlungsraum. Xander sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

„Sie wird noch viel lernen müssen, wenn sie überleben will, Giles."

Giles sah Xander fragend an. „Kennedy?"

Xander nickte. „Sicher. Ich denke Willow kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Magical Woman." Xander erntete von Giles ein amüsiertes Lächeln. "Kennedy. Sie ist so ungeduldig. Sie ist gut, aber zu stürmisch."

„Ich schätze, wenn Buffy wieder hier ist, wird sich das ein wenig legen," meinte Giles abwesend und zog aus einer Kiste, die ein paar Tage zuvor aus London eingetroffen war, einen Stapel Bücher heraus.

„Sie denken Buffy wird wieder aktiv?" Xander half Giles beim Ausräumen, während Dawn nach Willows Laptop griff, den sie da gelassen hatte und Andrew unschlüssig sitzen blieb. Seine nächste Schicht war am Abend. Er hatte genug Zeit mit den anderen herumzuhängen.

Giles blieb einen Moment stehen, zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu Xander herum. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich würde ihre Entscheidung nie in Frage stellen. Egal welche sie getroffen hat, während sie auf ihrer Reise war."

„Aber welche Entscheidung wäre Ihnen lieber?"

Giles stöhnte. Xander konnte nicht locker lassen. „Was würdest du denn gerne von mir hören?"

Xander schwieg.

„Es wäre egoistisch zu sagen, ich würde sie gerne wieder an unserer Seite im Kampf gegen das Böse sehen, nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Regeln sich geändert haben. Wir haben genug Jägerinnen, um auf der ganzen Welt mit dem Bösen aufzuräumen. Aber.. Buffy ist eben Buffy." Damit wandte er sich von Xander ab und ließ ihn stehen, ehe er mit seinen Fragen weiterbohren konnte.

* * *

**Cleveland. University.**

„Wow... tolles Zimmer," Kennedy drehte sich um ihre Achse und bewunderte Willows Einzelzimmer mit eigenem, kleinen Balkon, eigenem Bad und der hellen, freundlichen Einrichtung. „Alles da, was du brauchst?"

„Sieht so aus," lächelte Willow zufrieden. Es war ein komisches Gefühl nach der langen Pause wieder dem geregelten Leben einer Studentin nach zu gehen. Aber der Kampf gegen die Macht des Bösen war wichtiger gewesen, als gute Klausuren und Scheine, Zensuren, Kurse... und es war ja nicht so, dass sie bei Null anfangen musste. Als sie sich vor ihrer Abreise nach England hier einschrieb und sie den zerstörten Heimatort erwähnte, hatte die Unileitung tatsächlich das Unmögliche möglich gemacht – ein Teil ihrer Scheine, Noten und abgelegten Prüfungen waren in einer Datenbank aufgetaucht. Sie musste jetzt nur noch einen sehr kleinen Teil erneut machen und wenn alles gut lief, stand ihr nächstes Jahr der Abschluss bevor.

„Wie lief's eigentlich mit den ganzen Wächtern in England?" Kennedy stellte einen der Koffer im Raum ab.

„Es war überraschend anstrengend. Ich hatte sie mir nicht soooo kompliziert vorgestellt. Ich meine Giles war schon anstrengend. Die ersten Jahre, die er hier in Amerika lebte. Bevor Buffy ihn völlig umerzogen hatte," grinste Willow. „Oder wir. Aber so viele auf einem Haufen...," sie musste unwillkürlich an die Erfahrung mit einer Handvoll Wächter zurück denken, mit denen sie vor drei Jahren das Vergnügen hatte. Aber die waren Waisenkinder gegen ihre neuesten Eindrücke gewesen.

Kennedy lachte amüsiert auf. „Ja, die sind ganz schön nervig. Der größte Teil jedenfalls. Keine Ahnung ob das ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz ist. Wie sind sie mit dir umgegangen?"

Willow zuckte mit den Schultern. "Giles hat ihnen nichts von mir als Hüterin erzählt. Erst kurz vor unserer Abreise. Sie waren ein wenig skeptisch. Misstrauisch. Na ja, ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn zig Jahre zuvor keiner je von Hüterinnen gehört hat und auf einmal stehe ich da. Wobei ich ja nicht einmal selbst davon überzeugt bin. Aber Giles und seine Recherchen lassen keine anderen Erklärungen zu. Wobei Recherche übertrieben ist. Wir haben nicht mehr viel in London retten können. Aus den Trümmern war so gut wie nichts mehr zu bergen gewesen, das sich lohnte."

„Sie werden sich schon daran gewöhnen, dass es nun jemanden gibt, der ihnen übergestellt ist."

„Ich hoffe es. Wollen wir auspacken?" Willow öffnete den Einbauschrank und wollte das Thema wechseln. Es war merkwürdig gewesen, wie die anderen auf sie als Hüterin reagiert hatten. Selbst Giles´ Verhalten hatte sich etwas verändert. Sie konnte nicht sagen inwiefern, aber es war spürbar.

„Ach weißt du,... eigentlich gibt es einen weiteren Grund, wieso ich dich von den anderen weggelockt habe", lächelte Kennedy verlockend, und trat hinter Willow, um ihre Arme um ihre Hüften zu schlingen.

„So, und welcher wäre das?", Willow zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch, und schmiegte sich enger an ihre Freundin.

„Nun,... wie wäre es, wenn wir dein Bett einweihen würden?", entgegnete Kennedy mit unschuldiger Miene, und küsste nun sanft Willows Nacken.

„Mhhm, dass ist eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung,...", hauchte Willow, die unter den Berührungen von Kennedys Lippen schwach wurde, und sich heimlich nach mehr sehnte.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen Will',... wir haben uns fast drei Monate nicht gesehen... quäl' mich nicht..."

Willow musste grinsen. „Das wollen wir doch auf keinen Fall. Mal sehen, was ich da für Rettungsmaßnahmen für dich habe?" Sie befreite sich aus der Umarmung, und stand nun Kennedy gegenüber. Willows Arme legten sich nun auf Kennedys Hüften, und beide verschmolzen zu ihrem ersten Kuss, nachdem Willow mit den anderen vom Flughafen zurückgekehrt war, leidenschaftlich. Automatisch zog Kennedy Willow mit sich, und während ihre Hände begannen frech auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, sanken sie auf das Bett nieder.

* * *

**Cleveland. Innenstadt**

Die Lichter der Stadt ließen die Nacht nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich wirken und trotzdem fühlte sich Weatherby unsicher. Er war alleine unterwegs und wusste leider nur zu gut, was alles in Cleveland lauerte.

Er selbst bewegte sich auch noch auf gefährlichem Boden... das Hochhaus ragte vor ihm auf und er beobachtete es aus seinem Versteck heraus seit Stunden. Seit die Sonne untergegangen war. Als die dunkle Gestalt im Mantel mit seinem Gefolge aus einem Seitenausgang trat und durch die Innenstadt marschierte, als wären sie keine Untoten, verließ Weatherby den Beobachtungsplatz und betrat das Gebäude durch den Ausgang, den die Vampire eben erst benutzt hatten. Er musste sich davon überzeugen, dass der gesuchte Talisman tatsächlich hier war und wo er vor allem versteckt wurde.

* * *

Eine Faust hämmerte gegen die dunkelblau lackierte Türe in einer Seitenstrasse. Ein Sehschlitz wurde geöffnet und zwei Augenpaare blinzelten in die Nacht hinaus. Offensichtlich wurde der Kunde vor der Türe als gut befunden, denn ein Schloss wurde entriegelt und die Türe schwang auf. Ein in rot getauchter Flur wurde sichtbar. Ein muskelbepackter Mann stand an der Türe und winkte überrascht die große Gruppe herein. Er hatte nur den Herrn im dunklen Mantel mit der merkwürdigen Tätowierung gesehen und nicht mit so viel Kundschaft für seine Mädchen gerechnet. Er hörte förmlich die Dollars in seiner Kasse klingeln.

Als der letzte Mann eingetreten war, hörte er ein seltsames Schnalzen von vorne. Im selben Augenblick schlossen sich die Hände des letzten Kunden um seinen Hals und drückten ihn gegen die Wand. Während er spürte, wie ihm die Luft abgedrückt wurde, sah er entsetzt das verwandelte Gesicht des Mannes. Ein gurgelnder Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er zu schreien versuchte.

Die Türe fiel in dem Moment ins Schloss, als der Besitzer des „Red Rains" tot und schlaff zu Boden sackte und sich sein vampirischer Mörder hungrig über ihn her machte.

Die Gruppe war inzwischen durch den roten Flur in den großen Barraum getreten. Die Kundschaft war spärlich und eine Handvoll Männer hingen über ihren Gläsern und begafften die halbnackte Tänzerin auf der Laufbühne, die sich gerade ihres mit silbernen Pailletten besetzten Bikini-Oberteils entledigte. Zwei weitere Tänzerinnen bewegten sich im Takt der Musik im Hintergrund, bereits enthüllt und die Bardamen versuchten mit ihren fast hüllenlosen Körpern die Zuschauer zu mehr zu animieren. Von einer Flasche Bier wurde der Boss nicht reich. Es musste schon der eine oder andere Gast ein wenig Lust auf eines der hinteren Zimmern verspüren.

Die neue Kundschaft schien angewidert und die Stimmung schlug fast automatisch mit ihrem Eintreten um. Der Mann an der Spitze, mit langem Mantel und einer Tätowierung auf der Stirn, hob die Hand und hinter ihm strömten seine Männer aus. Zwei blieben am Eingang stehen. Zwei weitere bezogen zum Durchgang in die Hinterzimmer Stellung und der Rest durfte sich bedienen.

Die laute Musik wurde von den entsetzten Schreien der Gäste und Bediensteten überdröhnt, als man sie packte, ihnen der Luft beraubte und sich dann satt trank.

Ihr Meister stand dabei, lächelte und genoss das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als zwei Vampire die Tänzerin schreiend und sich heftig wehrend zu ihm schleiften. Sie hatte keine Chance und doch versuchte sie alles Mögliche. Er packte sie mit einer Hand, die hervorschnellte und mit ihrer Kraft binnen wenigen Sekunden die Frau zum Schweigen brachte. Bevor er zubiss, verwandelte sich sein Gesicht, die Stirn wurde wulstig, die Nase kürzer, die Augen enger und tiefliegender, die Zähne traten weiter hervor.

Jemand schien den DJ gefunden zu haben, denn die Musik verstummte und nur noch das gierige Schlürfen der Vampire war zu hören.

Als getan war, was getan werden musste, tauchte der Meister seinen Finger in das Blut seines Opfers und begann in aller Gemütsruhe an die Wände „Sünder" und „Sünder werden büßen müssen" zu schreiben.

* * *

**Cleveland  
Hopkins International Airport**

„Buffy!" Dawn hopste aufgeregt auf und ab, als sie ihre Schwester schwer bepackt durch die Schiebetüre treten sah.

„Ich schätze sie hat uns gesehen. Und tausend andere auch," grinste Xander und eilte Buffy entgegen, um ihr Gepäck abzunehmen.

„Hi Xander." Sie umarmte ihren Freund erleichtert, freudig und einfach glücklich. „Was bin ich froh euch endlich zu sehen," sie schloss Dawn in die Arme, als ihr Xander alles abgenommen und auf einen Gepäckwagen gestapelt hatte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich euch alle SO vermissen würde."

„Und ich erst. Das nächste Mal nimmst du mich mit. Du hast KEINE Ahnung wie anstrengend Willow und Giles sein können."

Buffy lachte. „Oh doch... Wo sind die anderen?" Ein wenig enttäuscht blickte sie sich suchend um.

„Schwer beschäftigt," Xander dirigierte die beiden Summers zum Ausgang. „Wir haben die erste richtig ernsthafte Bedrohung in Cleveland aufgespürt und gestern Nacht haben diese Mistkerle ein ganzes Edelbordell auseinandergenommen."

„Mistkerle?"

„Vampire," sagte Dawn. „Aber ich glaube nicht das du davon hören willst. Oder doch?" Fügte sie ängstlich hinzu. Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was Buffy seit der Zerstörung von Sunnydale für sich und ihr weiteres Leben geplant hatte. Die Tage nach dem Sieg hatten sie alle in Euphorie gelebt, froh überlebt zu haben, froh entkommen zu sein. Dann waren die Depressionen gefolgt... kein Zuhause mehr zu haben, nur noch Erinnerungen daran, wobei für einen kleinen Teil von ihnen wie für Willow und Giles auch ein Teil der Erinnerung ein zweites Mal begraben wurde und Xander für Anya nicht einmal ein Begräbnis abhalten konnte. Es hatte gedauert, bis sie alle wussten, was sie tun wollten und Pläne schmieden konnten. Aber Buffy hatte es trotz allem geschafft, sie alle darüber etwas im Unklaren zu lassen. Ihre Reise war für Dawn wie eine Flucht vor einer Entscheidung vorgekommen. Auch wenn Xander sie hin und wieder scherzhaft den Selbstfindungstrip nannte.  
Selbst Giles gegenüber hatte Buffy nichts darüber fallen gelassen, ob sie weiter als Jägerin tätig sein würde oder eben nicht. Jetzt wo sie hatte, was sie immer wollte – Freiheit.

„Oh ich denke, wenn ich hier mit euch in dieser Stadt leben möchte, sollte ich wissen, was mir nachts so alles über den Weg läuft."

Xander lächelte erleichtert auf. „Dann weih mal unsere Jägerin ein... und wieso starrst du mich die ganze Zeit so an?"

„Oh tu ich das?" Buffy verzog dabei fast unbemerkt das Gesicht. War sie jetzt nur noch eine von vielen - eben „unsere Jägerin" statt „die" Jägerin? Hatte sie jetzt nicht Zeit genug gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, wie es weiter gehen sollte? Ja hatte sie. Aber genutzt hatte sie sie eben nicht. Und wieso störte sie überhaupt dieser Ausdruck?

„Ja, tust du."

„Dein Auge.. es sieht so echt aus," Buffy deutete auf das Auge, dass nicht mehr existierte und nun von einem Glasauge ersetzt wurde.

„Das hat Willow bei ihrer Ankunft auch gesagt," lachte Xander und bemerkte Dawns Enttäuschung. „Aber jetzt hör einfach mal deiner Schwester zu."

Während Xander Giles dunkelgrünen Crysler Voyager belud, den Buffy kurz aber amüsiert mit einem Blick zur Kenntnis nahm, erzählte Dawn was sie bereits wussten.  
„Also...," holte die kleine Summers aus und war Xander so dankbar, dass er verstanden hatte, was kurz in ihr vor sich ging, als Buffy mit Xander sprach, als wäre sie Luft. „Wir haben es mit Vampiren der ägäischen Inseln zu tun. Sie erwürgen ihre Opfer und saugen sie danach aus. Diese Vampire scheinen nachts an die Türen von Menschen zu klopfen und wer beim ersten Klopfen öffnet, fällt ihnen in die Hände. Giles hat darüber hinaus noch herausgefunden, dass je älter sie werden, desto mehr nehmen ihre Kräfte zu und sie erlangen die Macht, von ihnen getötete auch in Wrukolas zu verwandeln. Diese hier in der Stadt haben einen Meister mitgebracht. Und laut einem dämonischen Informant bewachen sie einen Talisman, der der Schlüssel zu einem Ritual darstellt. Sie wollen die Welt von allen Sündern befreien."

„Na klasse und da fangen sie ausgerechnet in Cleveland an?" Buffy schnallte sich an, während Xander losfuhr.

„Hey.. hier ist der Höllenschlund Nummer 2," erinnerte sie Xander grinsend.

„Ich wusste doch, dass das Ganze einen Haken hat." Buffy lächelte, aber ihre Augen blieben ausdruckslos.

* * *

**Tennessee. Highway  
**

"Wie hast du geschlafen?" Fragte Robin am Steuer, als er hinter sich Faith hörte, ohne über die Schulter zu schauen.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich?" Faith warf sich hinter Robin in die Sitzreihe und ließ ihren müden Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe fallen. Selten fuhren sie die Nacht durch. Aber nach gestern Morgen hatte niemand von ihnen mehr große Lust verspürt länger im Nationalpark zu bleiben. Training war ausgefallen. Kein Grund länger zu verweilen. Jetzt dämmerte es bereits wieder und die Strasse unter ihnen war feucht wegen eines nächtlichen Schauers.

Robin sah nun doch über die Schulter und lächelte Faith an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so nachtragend sein kannst."

„Hin und wieder bin ich gut für ne Überraschung. Frag B." Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Nein frag sie lieber nicht. Dir würde nicht gefallen, was sie zu erzählen hätte." Sie rieb sich den Nacken.

„Wie du wünschst." Robin sah wieder nach vorne. „Und?"

„Und was?"

„Zu welcher Erkenntnis bist du gekommen. Wegen gestern Morgen?"

„Das ich noch immer im Recht bin."

Robin seufzte. „Ich schätze, so kommen wir aber nicht weiter."

„Ich weiß nicht, was so schlimm daran sein sollte, dass ich mich mit meiner Erfahrung einbringen möchte."

„Nichts," gab Robin erstaunlich ruhig zu. „Aber es gibt Situationen, in denen ich als Wächter Entscheidungen treffen muss und ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass du mir dann nicht in den Rücken fällst. Sondern mich stärkst."

„Wenn das deine ganzen Bedingungen sind...," Faith senkte ihren Blick und ließ ihre Hand über die Rückenlehne wandern, bis sie Robins Schulter erreichte und langsam weiter nach oben glitt, um seinen Nacken zu massieren. „Dann kann ich es mal damit versuchen."

Robin wandte seinen Kopf unter ihrer Berührung. „Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

* * *

**Cleveland. Giles Wohnung**

„Da drinnen soll ICH schlafen?" Buffys Stimme überschlug sich vor Entrüstung, als sie hinter Dawn in das kleine Arbeitszimmer von Giles eintrat, das ihr Dawn als ihr neues Zuhause präsentierte.

„Da drinnen kann Giles sogar arbeiten," behauptete Dawn überzeugt und ließ sich auf das kleine Sofa fallen. „Dann kannst du auch hier schlafen. Und das praktische daran.. tagsüber bist du ihm nicht im Weg, weil dieses tolle Sofa ausklappbar ist."

„Ich glaube wir brauchen eine eigene Wohnung." Buffy hievte ihren Koffer auf den fast leeren Schreibtisch. „Da waren ja manche Hotels bequemer und die verdienten nicht mal den Namen Hotel."

Dawn grinste kurz. „Und ich glaube, wir brauchen dafür erst einmal ein geregeltes Einkommen." Dawn stand auf. „Ich hol dir mal die Bettwäsche aus meinen Zimmer."

„Deinem Zimmer?" Buffy folgte Dawn über den Flur. Dawns Einwand war berechtigt... sie brauchte einen Job. Einen, der etwas Spaß machte und ihnen die Miete zahlte. Sie konnten nicht ewig hier bleiben und Giles auf der Tasche liegen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal von woher Giles nun seine Gelder bezog.  
Es gab natürlich noch immer die Möglichkeit ihren Vater anzurufen, aber wie sollte sie ihm alles erklären? Nach dem sie so lange nichts mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten?  
Sie seufzte in Gedanken. Alles Entscheidungen, vor denen sie fast drei Monate lang davon gelaufen war.  
„Wieso bekommst du das Gästezimmer?"

„Weil ich erster hier war?" Gab Dawn schnippisch zurück und holte aus dem Schrank für Buffy Kissen, Decke und Bettwäsche. Sie drückte ihrer Schwester alles in die Arme.

„Welche Logik... Also noch mal.. wir brauchen eine eigene Wohnung."

„Kaum hier, schon wieder auf der Flucht vor mir?"

Buffy drehte sich zu Giles herum, der hinter ihr lautlos in den Flur getreten war. Sie lächelte sanft und erfreut darüber, ihn zu sehen, ehe ihre Lippen sich zu einem gewohnten amüsierten Grinsen verwandelte. „Nein, aber wissen Sie was... hin und wieder lege ich Wert auf ein eigenes Bad und vor allem auf ein eigenes Bett." Sie dachte mit einem Grausen an das Klappsofa. „Nebenbei habe ich nichts dagegen Morgens so lange nackt durch die Wohnung laufen zu dürfen, wie ich Lust dazu habe! Aber ich schätze, diesen Teil wollen Sie gar nicht so genau wissen", fügte Buffy hinzu, um ihre Worte etwas abzumildern, während Giles versuchte, sich nicht seine Verlegenheit anmerken zu lassen, was offensichtlich fehl schlug, wie Buffy, amüsiert über seine krampfhafte Wahrung der Haltung, feststellte. Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen und mit todernster Miene fragte sie: „Oder können Sie mir das doch bieten?"

"Uhm...". Giles versuchte nicht zu erröten, was schief ging, wie er verlegen bemerken musste. Er schluckte und Buffy begann wieder zu grinsen. Es funktionierte über all die Jahre hinweg noch immer.. sie konnte ihn aus der Fassung bringen.

Dawn lachte, während sie mit verdrehten Augen an Buffy vorbeiging und ihr wieder das Bettzeug aus den Händen nahm, um es selbst in das Arbeitszimmer zu bringen. Damit gab sie Buffy und Giles die Zeit sich zu begrüßen, die sie brauchten.

„Tja, da bin ich wieder," sagte Buffy schließlich in die Stille hinein, als sie alleine auf dem Flur standen und offensichtlich nicht wussten, wie sie „Hallo" sagen sollten.

Giles nickte ihr kurz zu. „Tut mir leid, wegen des Zimmers.. Dawn wollte..."

„Ist schon okay. Ich kann damit leben. Ist auch nicht besser, als das Sofa, auf dem ich Sie damals in rosa Bettwäsche hab schlafen lassen. Und es ist ja nicht für immer."

Giles schmunzelte und schien erleichtert. Trotzdem standen sie sich unschlüssig gegenüber, mit der schier unüberwindbaren Distanz von ein paar Schritten zwischen ihnen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und beide erkannten, dass die letzten Monate und Geschehnisse eine unsichtbare Mauer aufgebaut hatten. Aber Mauern konnte man einreißen. Für den Moment jedenfalls, beschloss Buffy und machte zögernd den ersten Schritt. Giles schien auf diese Reaktion gewartet zu haben und plötzlich umarmten sie sich, ohne zu wissen, wer genau damit angefangen hatte. Buffy spürte, dass es gut tat. Das es doch wie ein „nach Hause kommen" war.

„Es ist gut, dich hier zu haben," räusperte sich Giles schließlich und löste die Umarmung. Gott sei Dank hatte sich Buffy diesmal ihrer Kräfte erinnert und ihm nicht die Rippen gequetscht.

Buffy wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ja, sie war froh wieder inmitten all ihrer Freunde zu sein. Froh darüber ihre Heimat nach drei Monaten unter ihren Füssen zu spüren und doch hatte sie Zweifel daran, ob sie das Richtige tat. Was sollte sie hier? Kennedy war ebenso Jägerin wie sie. Mit weniger Erfahrung, aber mit Talent. Giles und Willow hatten eine Aufgabe gefunden, einen Sinn für ihr Leben – den Rat aufzubauen. Xander schien als treuer Freund dem Ruf nach Cleveland gefolgt zu sein. Was genau Andrew hier wollte, war ihr schleierhaft. Noch weniger wusste sie, was sie hier wollte.

Als Giles spürte, dass Buffy die Richtung des Gesprächs als unangenehm zu empfinden schien, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln, auch wenn es ihm ein starkes Bedürfnis war, mit ihr über alles zu reden. Er wusste, dass Buffy noch mehr Zeit brauchte, als sie sich genommen hatte. Er würde sie nicht drängen. „Nun.. wie war es auf deiner Reise?"

„Lustig, anstrengend, frustrierend, interessant, abenteuerlich, verrückt...", zählte Buffy lachend auf, froh, dass Giles Feingespür auf sie angewendet noch immer zu funktionieren schien. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, ihm von ihrem merkwürdigen Erlebnis in China und Australien zu erzählen, aber da sie es als kleine Episode abtat, hielt sie es für nicht so wichtig. Irgendwann, bei Gelegenheit, würde sie davon erzählen. „Und wie läuft es hier so?"

„Oh, Willow versucht sich an den Campus zu gewöhnen, Xander hat einen gut bezahlten Job bei seiner alten Firma gefunden, Kennedy..."

„Ich meinte Ihre Arbeitsbeschaffungsmaßnahme," unterbrach sie ihn grinsend, wobei der Ausdruck ihrer Augen ernst blieb. Giles entging das keineswegs, aber mit einem Räuspern und abgewandten Blick ignorierte er es gekonnt.

„Nun ja, es nimmt langsam Form an." Giles ging in das großräumige Wohnzimmer. „Willow ist mir in den letzten Wochen eine große Hilfe gewesen und in ein, zwei Wochen bekomme ich Unterstützung aus England."

„Aha," Buffy war ihm mit fragendem Blick gefolgt. Willow war also eine große Hilfe? Sicher, natürlich.. jetzt wo Giles und Willow davon ausgingen, dass sie eine jener Hüterinnen war, deren angeblich letztem Mitglied sie selbst begegnete, bevor Caleb sie tötete, war das alles ein wenig anders. Erneut fühlte sich Buffy verunsichert, fast nutzlos. „Und wer?"

„Eine alte Freundin. Lily Usher. Sehr begabt," weihte sie Giles ein und sah zur Uhr. „Uhm.. ich müsste..."

„Schon gut," winkte Buffy ab und Giles war dabei bereits am Treppenabgang.

Sie sah ihm hinterher. Mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie hatte gedacht, die Spielregeln geändert zu haben. Giles hatte ihren Plan damals brillant gefunden. Wieso wollte er jetzt den Rat wieder aufbauen? Alte Strukturen erschaffen, die Regeln wieder ändern? Das brachte doch nichts. Sicher.. er würde damit den vielen Jägerinnen auf der Welt eine bessere Überlebenschance einräumen und dabei neue Strukturen einführen, reformieren. Aber sicher scheiterte er daran, dass die Bürokratie ihm im Weg stand und vor allem die älteren Wächter. Es würde so kommen, wie sie befürchtete.. von wegen Reformation.

Giles hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht und blieb einen Augenblick stehen, sah zurück und seufzte schwer. Es hätte so vieles gegeben, das er ihr noch gerne gesagt, was er gerne gewusst hätte.. wie es Buffy ging, wie sie mit Spikes Tod zurecht kam, mit der veränderten Situation.. aber wie so oft hatte er den richtigen Augenblick verpasst, um zu fragen. Er wusste, dass jetzt, wo ihr die schwere Last von den Schultern genommen war, nicht alles einfach so normal weiter gehen konnte, wie sie es sich vielleicht erträumt hatte. Und er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie das auch selbst wusste. Aber nur wenn sie darüber reden würde, konnte er ihr vielleicht bei ihren Entscheidungen helfen oder zur Seite stehen. Da sie ihn nicht zurückhielt, sah Giles ein, dass Buffy im Moment nicht reden würde und ging weiter nach unten.

* * *

**Ratsgebäude. Am Abend.**

Xander, Dawn und Andrew saßen am großen Konferenztisch und warteten auf den Rest der Gruppe. Sie wollten die gesammelten Informationen zusammenfassen und Buffy einweihen.

„So lange der Rest auf sich warten lässt," Xander stand auf, um aus dem Hinterzimmer etwas zu trinken zu holen, „können wir uns auch selbst verköstigen."

„Das dauert noch ne Weile," seufzte Dawn. „Buffy stand unter der Dusche, als Giles gerade beschlossen hatte, sich zu rasieren," Dawn grinste breit und gehässig. „Wenn das schon am ersten Abend so lustig zugeht, will ich doch keine eigene Wohnung mit Buffy alleine haben."

Andrew schaukelte auf seinem Stuhl vor und zurück. Eigentlich müsste er bald los. Wenn er noch einmal zu spät kam, konnte er sich sicher einen neuen Job suchen. Auch wenn er die Uniform hasste und Xander ihn hin und wieder als „Tomate" bezeichnete, so füllte er damit langsam sein Konto. Außerdem würde er erneute Sticheleien von Xander nicht ertragen, wenn er schon wieder ohne Job dastand. Schließlich hatte er schon seit Wochen keine Miete mehr bezahlt.

„Und wie war London? Hast du viele Vampire gekillt?" Grinste Xander als er mit drei Dosen Coke zurückkam und Dawn etwas aufzog.

Im ersten Moment zuckte Dawn kaum merkbar zusammen. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig gegen die Brust. Hatte Willow sich bereits verplappert? Halt nein... Xander machte nur einen seiner üblichen Späße. Sie lächelte gezwungen und hoffte, dass niemand ihr Unwohlsein bemerkt hatte. „Ach was... in London gibt es doch viel Schlimmeres als Vampire!"

"Linksverkehr!" Warf Andrew ein.

"Fish and Chips!" Stöhnte Xander.

"Teletubbies!" Triumphierte Andrew.

"Ja, das sind blutrünstige Monster! Und einer von ihnen hat eine lila Handtasche, und ist schwul!" Nickte Dawn zustimmend.

"Ich dachte, das wär´ ein Mädchen!" Entrüstete sich Xander und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

"Da gibt es Mädchen?" Andrew griff nach einer Dose.

"Ich dachte, das erkennt man an den komischen Dingern, die sie auf dem Kopf tragen. Die Jungen haben die langen spitzen, und die Mädchen haben die mit dem Loch in der Mitte!"

"Xander!!" Dawn klang entrüstet, aber auch etwas verlegen.

„Ja was denn?" Tat er unschuldig, war aber doch erleichtert, als Kennedy in der Türe erschien und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Hinter ihr tauchte Willow auf und die beiden setzten sich mit einem „Hi" in die Runde.

„Wo steckt der Rest," fragte Willow ungeduldig. Sie wollte endlich Buffy begrüßen.

„Der Rest," ertönte Buffys Stimme aus dem hinteren Durchgang. „Musste sich erst davon erholen, dass Giles ohne Klopfen ins Badezimmer platzte." Sie warf einen anklagenden Blick über die Schulter, während sie in den Raum, gefolgt von Giles eintrat. Der Wächter wirkte mehr als verlegen und spielte nervös an seiner Brille.

„I-ich..."

„... such mir bald eine eigene Wohnung." Sagte Buffy versöhnlich, aber bestimmt. „Sie wollen sicher Ihre Ruhe haben."

Giles lächelte gezwungen und dachte an die Unordnung im Badezimmer, nachdem Buffy gerade mal ein paar Stunden eingezogen war. Abgesehen von Dawns Unart überall etwas stehen und fallen zu lassen, wenn sie es nicht mehr brauchte.

„Hey.. Will," Buffy hatte Willow entdeckt und eilte zu ihrer Freundin, die aufstand und sie innig in die Arme schloss.

„Ich könnte fast eifersüchtig werden," murmelte Kennedy lachend und bekam von Buffy zur Begrüßung ein freundliches Zunicken geschenkt.

„Du bist braun geworden." Stellte Willow fest. „Und siehst richtig gut erholt aus."

„Das bin ich auch. Aber ich hab schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn Dawn nur ansatzweise erzählt, was ihr hier und in London inzwischen auf die Beine gestellt habt." Sie löste sich aus Willows Armen und setzte sich zu den anderen. Es hatte etwas tröstliches, gewohntes an sich, so wie sie in dieser Runde saßen, wenn auch Kennedy und Andrew neu waren und Buffy sich eingestand Anya etwas zu vermissen. An Spike wollte sie für den Moment nicht denken müssen. Nicht weil es schmerzlich war, sondern weil es sie nur wieder an die letzten Augenblicke in einer Stadt erinnerte, die nach sieben Jahren zu einem Zuhause mit Erinnerungen geworden war. Und diese lagen nun in einem Krater unter Schutt und Asche begraben.

„Halb so wild," winkte Willow ab.

Ein Räuspern von Giles lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Briten, der sich die Brille gerade wieder auf die Nase setzte und sich über einem Berg Bücher auf dem Tisch abstützte. „Wenn ich trotz der ganzen Wiedersehensfreude eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bekommen könnte?" Er sah abwartend in die Runde. „Danke. Also zu unserem Problem." Er griff nach seinen Notizen. „Wenn ich das alles richtig zusammengefasst habe, sucht eine Gruppe Vampire, die Wrukolas genannt werden und von den ägäischen Inseln stammten, Cleveland heim. Offensichtlich hat sich diese Gruppe unter einem Anführer versammelt, um die Welt von menschlichen Sündern zu befreien. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ein Wrukola nur aus einem Mensch, der ein frevelhaftes Leben geführt hat, einen neuen Vampir erschaffen kann. Was uns zu der Vermutung bringt, dass dies der einzige Grund für das geschlossene Vorgehen der Vampire ist. Wobei," er kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Ich nicht ausschließe, dass unsere Vampire hier ein wenig aggressiv vorgehen und ihr Handeln einer höheren Sache dient. Zudem suchen sie wohl nach einem Artefakt."

Giles machte eine Pause, damit die Informationen zu allen durchdrangen. Er blätterte geschäftig in seinen Notizen, bis er fand, was er suchte. „Unsere Quellen sind stark eingeschränkt. Aber Wrukolas sind gängige Vampire und über die meisten Splittergruppen gibt es Aufzeichnungen. Dawn hat im Netz herausgefunden, dass ein Talisman, Purificatio-Talisman, der Gruppe helfen soll, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Purificatio heißt Reinigung. Und Dawns Quelle beschrieb den Talisman als eine kleine, silberne Scheibe. Auf dieser Scheibe soll ein Tor dargestellt sein, umgeben von stilisierten Kristallen. Nun... ich kann mir nicht so ganz genau vorstellen, für was er benutzt wird, da zum Beispiel ein Tor in diesem Zusammenhang meist den Übergang zwischen Welten darstellen soll. Wohingegen die Kristalle möglicherweise für Salz stehen. Und Salz dient oft zur spirituellen Reinigung, als auch zum Ziehen von Bannkreisen...". Giles legte sein Notizbuch ab und setzte sich. „Daher denke ich wäre es für meine Studien sehr dienlich, wenn wir den Talisman finden und ihr ihn herbringen könntet."

„Wow.. Sie haben es noch immer drauf," grinste Xander und versuchte Ordnung in das zu bekommen, was er gehört hatte.

„Und was genau sollen wir jetzt tun," fragte Kennedy, während Giles einen leicht irritierten Blick zu Xander schickte.

„Uhm eh... da wir wissen wo sich die Vampire hauptsächlich aufhalten -in diesem Hochhaus, uhm.. schlage ich vor wir marschieren hinein und suchen den Meister samt Talisman," Giles rieb bereits wieder die Gläser seine Brille.

„Also ich muss zur Arbeit," stellte Andrew bedauernd fest und stand auf. Niemand schenkte ihm richtige Aufmerksamkeit außer Dawn, die kurz winkend aufsah und Xander, der nur kurz nickte. Ein wenig geknickt wollte Andrew gehen, doch Giles hielt ihn zurück.

„Andrew warte.. falls wir etwas finden, das in dieser Sprache ist.. brauchen wird dich als Übersetzer."

„Wirklich?" Andrew kam zurück. Vergessen waren seine Sorgen um den Billiglohn. Er war auf einmal wichtig... für die Gang.. das war.. cool.

Buffy kam sich im Moment fast genauso nutzlos vor wie Andrew noch vor einer Sekunde. Kennedy stellte ihre Fragen, Giles schmiedete ihre Pläne, selbst Andrew war für etwas gut... fast hätte sie geseufzt. Statt dessen ließ sie ihren Blick gelangweilt durch den Raum wandern. Hier gehörten eindeutig ein paar Bilder an die Wand und Pflanzen an die Fenster...

„Kennedy, Buffy.. ihr geht auf jeden Fall gemeinsam in das Hochhaus. Xander und Andrew kommen als Rückendeckung mit. Und wir drei halten hier die Stellung."

Buffy sah erstaunt zu Giles. So schnell war sie wieder im Dienst. Und keiner hatte gefragt... sie hasste sich langsam für die zwiespältigen Gedanken. Unangenehm stieß ihr auch Giles Wortwahl auf... Kennedy an erster Stelle zu nennen. Schon alleine deswegen konnte sie nicht nein sagen.

„Uhm.. ich denke Dawn könnte ein Ausflug nicht schaden?" Schlug Willow überraschend für alle vor, wobei sie jedoch unbemerkt Dawn zuzwinkerte. Sie wusste schließlich etwas, das der Rest nicht wusste.

„Dawn bleibt hier. Das ist viel zu gefährlich," ordnete Buffy an und sprang selbst aus dem Stuhl.

„Hey.. ich hab Erfahrung genug gesammelt. Und was soll ich hier rumsitzen? Wir haben doch das meiste recherchiert? Und für die Spezialfragen sind Giles und Willow zuständig. Komm schon Buffy," verlagerte sich Dawn aufs Betteln. Wir haben uns sooo lange nicht gesehen und ich soll gleich den ersten Abend alleine..."

„Also gut, also gut. Aber halt dich im Hintergrund." Buffy war nicht überzeugt, aber bevor Dawn zu nerven begann, gab sie lieber nach. Sie wandte sich zu Kennedy herum, doch die Jägerin war bereits an den Waffenschrank getreten, den Xander mit Andrew eingeräumt hatte. Lange Zeit bevor sie wussten, was alles mit dem Rat und ihnen passieren würde.

„Gut.. Waffen," murmelte Buffy und griff nach einer Armbrust. Als sie sah, dass Kennedy dieselbe Wahl getroffen hatte, tauschte sie sie schnell gegen ein Schwert ein.  
Xander, Andrew und Dawn rüsteten sich ebenfalls und die Gruppe verließ das Gebäude.

Dawn war Willow dankbar. Ihr wäre hier drinnen die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen und an der Seite von Buffy war sie besser aufgehoben. Sie musste ja nicht alles geben – Verdacht wollte sie auf keinen Fall erregen. Sie würde im Hintergrund bleiben und allen den Rücken freihalten.

* * *

**City. Hochhaus.**

Die Nacht legte laut und geschäftig ihren dunklen Mantel um die Scooby Gang, als sie aus dem Crysler ausstiegen. Der Parkplatz des gewaltigen Bürogebäudes lag friedlich inmitten eines stark frequentierten, lauten Straßenzugs. Eine Grille zirpte einsam in ihrer Nähe gegen den Straßenlärm an und eine Hupe heulte in der Ferne auf.

Buffy blickte an der hell erleuchteten Fassade des Hochhauses hinauf, bis sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um das Ende zu sehen. Sie war von der Größe regelrecht erschlagen. „Wow. Ganz da oben wollte ich nicht sitzen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Lust auf nen Donut bekäme, müsste ich eine halbe Tagesreise durch Flure, Fahrstühle und Treppen machen."

„Ist halb so schlimm," Kennedy schlug ihre Autotüre zu. Die Grille verstummte sofort. „Alles gut ausgeschildert, Botenjungs und ne eigene Ladenzeile im unteren Bereich."

Ja wusste sie denn auf alles eine Antwort? Buffy kniff ihre Augen zusammen und taxierte Kennedy kurz. Dann riss sie sich zusammen, rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Kennedy nun eine Jägerin und seit drei Monate im Geschäft war. Natürlich wusste sie.. nein sie musste sogar auf alles ein Antwort wissen, wenn die Moral der Truppe nicht sinken sollte.

„Ihr ward drinnen?" Dawn zog ihre Waffe aus dem Kofferraum.

„Kurz," nickte Xander. „Wir wollten uns nur einmal umsehen."

Das war natürlich auch eine Erklärung für Kennedys Wissen, musst Buffy beschämt zugeben.

„Und?"

„Na ja, die oberste Etage steht zur Zeit leer, weil sie renoviert wird. Also, Buffy.. doch ne kleine Tagesreise nach ganz oben." Feixte Xander Richtung Buffy.

„Nee lass mal, hab gerade ne Weltreise hinter mir, die reicht," grinste Buffy und folgte Kennedy, die bereits los marschiert war.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Job, wenn du heute nicht hingehst?" Fragte Dawn interessiert Andrew.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich ihn los. Ich werde mir was Neues suchen müssen."

„Das wäre dann Job, der wievielte?" Merkte Xander an.

Andrew verzog das Gesicht. „Im Dienst gegen das Böse muss man Opfer bringen."

„Genau." pflichtete ihm Dawn bei und überlegte zeitgleich wie ihr Opfer aussehen würde, wenn sie den anderen von sich und ihren neuen Kräften erzählen würde.

„Aha...," Xander versteckte sein Schwert unter der Jacke so gut es ging, als Buffy und Kennedy vor ihm durch die Drehtüre schritten.

„Eben. Wir haben keine Superkräfte und müssen auch noch Opfer bringen," jammerte Andrew.

Xander sah die beiden entrüstet an. „Superkräfte! Wer braucht schon Superkräfte?"

"Auch wieder wahr," gab Andrew noch immer etwas deprimiert zu. „Die Leute, die ohne Superkräfte das Böse bekämpfen sind sowieso viel cooler." Er klang schon wieder optimistischer.

"Batman ist auch cooler als Superman!"

Andrew musste Xander sofort widersprechen: „Eigentlich ist Superman cooler als Batman, aber..."

"Hey! Ich dachte wir sind hier die Coolen und metzeln ein paar Vampire ab!" Versuchte Dawn die beiden zu unterbrechen. Auch wenn ihr das Gespräch nicht mehr so sehr behagte. Sie war seit der Nacht in London mit ihren englischen Freunden nicht mehr „normal"...

"Natürlich, wir sind supercool! Wir sind die Fantastischen Vier, ich mein natürlich...die mächtigen Drei!" Versuchte Andrew das Gespräch zurück zu lenken.

Dawn kicherte. „Ich bin Piper! Ich wollte schon immer Leute in die Luft sprengen!"

"Nun, da ich der Erwachsene hier bin, und auf euch aufpasse, muss ich wohl oder übel Prue sein." Wählte Xander etwas angeberisch seinen Charakter aus.

"Ich bin nicht Phoebe! Ich verknalle mich nicht in Dämonen! Das ist Xander's Job!" Entrüstete sich Andrew.

"Aber du bist blond, das reicht schon!" Merkte Dawn schadenfroh an.

"Ach menno!" Schmollte Andrew und trat hinter Buffy durch die Drehtüre. Sie schlossen zu den beiden Jägerinnen auf, die zielgerade auf die Fahrstühle zusteuerten, überwacht von den strengen Blicken der Sicherheitsleute. „Und zudem hab ich eine Kollegin angerufen, die ist für mich eingesprungen," löste er die Frage verspätet und unspektakulär auf.

Weatherby trat hinter der Telefonzelle hervor. Seit er herausgefunden hatte, wo sich die Vampire versteckten und ihren Talisman, hatte er den Befehlen seines Auftraggebers gehorcht – die Jägerinnen zu überwachen und falls nötig ihnen den richtigen Tipp zukommen zu lassen. Aber offensichtlich war das nicht nötig. Sie hatten dieselbe Fährte aufgenommen, wie er vor Tagen. Wenn er Glück hatte, gehörte ihm noch heute Nacht der Talisman und er konnte endlich in die Heimat zurückfliegen. Er folgte mit Abstand in das Gebäude.

„Also... wo fangen wir an?" Buffy stand mit der Gruppe im dunklen Flur, in dem Leitern, Werkzeugkästen, Farbeimer und Abdeckplanen auf die bevorstehende Renovierung hindeuteten.

„Großbüro?" Schlug Kennedy vor und ging auf eine große Flügeltüre am Ende des Flures zu.

Die anderen folgten in stummer Zustimmung. Nur Buffy zögerte einen Moment. Es konnte ja auch eine Konferenzzimmer sein.. eine Falle.. aber da hatte Kennedy bereits die Flügeltüre aufgestoßen. Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. So konnte sie nicht arbeiten...

Vor ihnen lag ein dunkler Raum, durch dessen verglaste Front das schwache Licht von außen eindrang und nur Umrisse enthüllte.

Kennedy wartete auf Buffy und gemeinsam traten sie ein. Mit einem raschen Blick durch den Raum schien so weit alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie winkten den dreien zu und gingen weiter. Vorsichtig, jedes Geräusch vermeidend. Buffy gab mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie ausschwärmen sollten, um den Raum schneller überprüfen zu können. Buffy ging alleine weiter, während Kennedy sich nach links und Xander nach rechts wandten. Kennedy stieß an der Wand hinter einer Reihe Tische auf zerwühlte Schlafstätten und Xander trat in einen kleinen Müllberg. Definitiv waren sie auf das Nest gestoßen.

Als Buffy den letzten Schreibtisch erreicht hatte, fiel ihr Blick zum Fenster. Dort schien etwas auf einem kleinen Podest zu liegen. „Hey Leute.. schaut mal," flüsterte sie über ihre Schulter laut genug, dass sie von den anderen gehört wurde. Sie kamen näher und gemeinsam besahen sie sich den flachen, runden Gegenstand. Buffy beugte sich etwas nach vorne und entdeckte den von Giles beschriebenen Torbogen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, wollte sie nach dem Talisman greifen. Im selben Augenblick raschelte es über ihnen. Alarmiert sahen alle nach oben. Doch ihre Reaktion kam zu spät. Schemenhafte Gestalten stürzten sich im freien Fall von der Decke auf sie nieder.

Kennedy riss ihre Armbrust in die Höhe, doch der Schuss ging ins Leere, während Buffy unter einem Vampir begraben wurde. Dem Rest erging es nicht viel besser.

Das Chaos brach aus, als jeder damit beschäftigt war, zu überleben. Vampire wie auch die fünf Menschen im Raum.

Weatherby hatte den oberen Stock erreicht und hörte schon vom anderen Ende des Flures das laute Kampfgetümmel. Mit ein wenig Glück würde es nicht lange dauern. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde lang daran, dass es die Jägerinnen nicht schaffen würden.

„Dawn.. halt dich im Hintergrund," rief Buffy ohne zu wissen, wo ihre Schwester steckte. Dawn hatte den Ruf vernommen und war ihm gar nicht so böse. Sie hatte bereits einen Vampir in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt, aber wenn sie noch länger an der Front kämpfte, würde irgendjemand ihren neuen Kampfstil bemerken und hinterher Fragen stellen. Also hielt sie sich sehr zurück und überließ den anderen den Kampf. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass kein Monster von hinten den Freunden in den Rücken fallen konnte. Falls es eine Nachhut gab.

Buffy und Kennedy standen Rücken an Rücken und kämpften verbissen gegen die Übermacht, während Andrew und Xander versuchten ihre Haut zu retten. Diese Vampire waren stark und vor Tagen waren sie schon einmal in diesen Genuss gekommen. Andrew kam ins Stolpern und wurde unter den Körpern von zwei Vampiren begraben. Er brachte ein ersticktes Geräusch zustande, das Xanders Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Buffy.. Andrew!"

Buffy blickte schnell in die gewiesene Richtung und erkannte das Problem. Sie verließ Kennedy, kämpfte sich durch bis sie Andrew erreicht hatte und zog die beiden Vampire von ihm. Sie half Andrew schnell hoch und war sofort wieder mit Vampiren beschäftigt.  
Sie bemerkte zu spät, dass sie von einer kleinen Gruppe nach hinten gedrängt wurde, weg von ihren Freunden. Sie behielt die Ruhe, wie sie es von Anbeginn an gelernt hatte und schaffte es einen kleinen Teil der Gruppe zu töten. Dadurch hatte sie sich zurück in Richtung Freunde vorgearbeitet und atmete erleichtert auf. Doch der Platz der toten Vampire wurde sofort von neuen eingenommen und Buffy endete mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Sie sah kurz zur Seite und entdeckte ein Türe. Ihre freie Hand griff nach dem Türknauf, während sie mit der anderen ihr Schwert schwang und die Vampire zurückhielt. Die Türe war offen und sie seufzte erleichtert. Schnell schlüpfte sie hindurch und befand sich in einem kleinen Raum mit einer Treppe nach oben. Sicher der Zugang zum Dach. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie überrascht, dass ihr die Vampire nicht folgten.

„Oh...," überrascht blieb sie auf der ersten Treppenstufe stehen, wandte sich herum und ging zurück. Man wollte sie offensichtlich hier haben, aber sie konnte ihre Freunde doch nicht alleine lassen?  
Als sie die Türe zurück zum Büro öffnete, sah sie in die knurrenden Gesichter der Meute, die sie bis hier her abgedrängt hatte. „Na prima... was auch immer ihr von mir wollt.. ich leg mich nicht mehr mit euch an.. daher.. tschüss," sie schlug ihnen eilig die Türe wieder vor der Nase zu. Kennedy war schließlich noch bei den anderen und eine Jägerin sollte für den Moment reichen. Langsam ging sie die Treppe nach oben. Sie schien keine andere Wahl zu haben. Aber ungefährlich würde es sicher nicht werden.

Die Stufen endeten an einer Türe, die unverschlossen war. Vorsichtig stieß Buffy sie auf und befand sich tatsächlich auf dem Flachdach des Hochhauses. Viel Platz bot es für die Größe des Hauses nicht, denn die eine Hälfte wurde von einem Aufsatz eingenommen, hinter dessen Glasfenstern die Lichter hell und grell den vorderen Bereich erleuchteten. Buffy überlegte gerade, ob es sich dabei womöglich um ein Lokal, weitere Büros oder sogar Wohnungen handelte, als sie eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Von oben, dem schmalen Dach des Aufsatzes.

Die Jägerin blickte sich hastig um. Aber sie sah keinen Zugang und ob die Bewegung nicht nur in ihrer Einbildung existierte, wusste sie auch nicht zu sagen. Sie ging von der Türe weg, ein paar Schritte näher an den Rand und wagte einen Blick darüber hinweg. Die Hochhäuser um sie herum waren gegen das hier klein, und überall brannte die Beleuchtung. Die Stadt wirkte dadurch selbst zu dieser Zeit noch lebendig, auch wenn der Großteil der Büros nicht mehr besetzt war. Unter ihr sah Buffy die Strasse als breiten, grauen Streifen und die Autos als kleine, sich bewegende Flecken.

Ein Windstoß, ein Rascheln... Buffy fuhr herum.. ihre Augen huschten unruhig von links nach rechts, hoch zu dem zweiten Dach... irgendwer war hier. Jemand, der sie alleine haben wollte. Und er schien eine Etage höher zu sein, wenn sie sich den dunklen Stofffetzen eben, der über den Rand geweht hatte, sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Sie rannte zum Aufsatz hinüber, nahm sich nicht erst die Zeit in das Innere zu blicken – obwohl sie zuvor noch sehr neugierig auf seine Funktion gewesen war - sondern suchte nur nach einer Treppe. Es gab eine Feuerleiter nach oben. Sie griff danach und eilte hinauf. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Eisen und eine unentdeckte Annäherung konnte sie somit gleich streichen.  
Kurz vor dem Ziel hielt sie inne, holte tief Luft, um sich innerlich auf alles einzustellen und streckte vorsichtig den Kopf über den Rand. Ehe sie genau sagen konnte, was passierte, wurde sie an ihrem Haarschopf gepackt und von der Leiter gepflückt. Der Schmerz kam überraschend heftig, so dass Buffy zu langsam reagierte, um sich zu befreien. Der Angreifer riss sie mit Leichtigkeit in die Höhe und warf sie von sich auf den Boden des Daches.

Buffy kam ungeschickt auf und versuchte sich noch über die Schulter abzurollen, um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden, trotzdem prellte sie sich die Hüfte auf dem Teerboden. Stöhnend kam sie auf die Beine, bevor der Vampir sie erreicht hatte. „Verdammt.. wieso glaubt ihr ständig mich als Punchingball benutzen zu dürfen?" Erst jetzt sah sie ihren Gegner aus der Nähe. Ein groß gewachsener, dunkelhäutiger Mann, mit kurzem, dunklem Haar und einer Tätowierung auf der Stirn. Gekleidet war er in schwarz und trug über Pullover und Hose einen langen, schwarzen Wollmantel. "Also echt... ich verstehe nicht, was ihr Vampire an diesen Mänteln findet," stöhnte Buffy, als würde ihr das wirklich Schmerzen bereiten. Sie erblickte ihr Schwert, das ihr bei der rüden Behandlung aus den Händen gefallen war. Es lag nur ein paar Schritte von der Jägerin entfernt, doch der Blick des Vampirs war ihrem gefolgt und er erahnte ihr Vorhaben.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, ihre Blicke trafen sich.. dann stürzten sie sich beide auf das Schwert. Obwohl sie beide die Waffe gleichzeitig erreichten, hatte der Vampir den schnelleren Reflex und brachte das Schwert ins Rutschen. Es fiel über den Rand und traf mit einem Klirren ein paar Sekunden später auf das darunter liegende Dach auf. Als Buffy wütend und frustriert in das Gesicht des Vampirs blickte, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Prima.. kommst dir jetzt wahrscheinlich super schlau vor," sie sprang auf die Füße und ehe der Vampir nacheilen konnte, hatte sie mit dem Fuß ausgeholt und ihm in die Seite gekickt. Er wurde herumgeschleudert und kam auf dem Rücken zu liegen.

„Okay.. was willst du eigentlich von mir? Ich hab mit der Sache an sich nichts zu tun. Ich bin hier erst seit ein paar Stunden und ...," und was? ... _wollte nie wieder einen von euch sehen? Und wollte erst noch ein paar Tage ausspannen bevor ich wieder auf die Jagd gehe? Wenn überhaupt?_

„Du bist nicht die Jägerin," fragte der Vampir irritiert aber mit Akzent.

„Nun.. es ist eher so.. ich war DIE Jägerin. Jetzt ist es mehr ein, nun... 'ich bin eine von vielen Jägerinnen'." Der Vampir sah sie völlig verdutzt an. „Ach nicht so wichtig.. wenn du eine Jägerin wolltest.. hier ist eine.. komm schon. Lass es uns beenden."

Doch der Angriff blieb aus. „Du bist die Falsche."

„Ach... diese Leier.. wie viele Männer haben mir das schon ins Gesicht gesagt.. oh warte.. nein noch keiner... sie sind alle vorher davon gelaufen. Also tu dir keinen Zwang an.. such dir ne andere Jägerin."

„Ich wollte dieses dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das mir meine Brut zerstörte. Alles muss man alleine machen," fügte er leise, eher weniger unheilverkündend, hinzu.

„Oh Kennedy.. tut mir leid. Sie ist anderweitig beschäftigt.. aber wenn ich dir helfen kann..."

„Nicht nötig," und damit schlug er unerwartet schnell und fest zu. Buffy taumelte und kam dem Rand gefährlich nahe. Während sie noch mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfte, sprang der Vampir an ihr vorbei in die Tiefe. Offensichtlich wollte er sich wirklich nicht mit ihr abgeben. Buffy fing sich und sah hastig nach unten. Der Vampir eilte auf die Türe zu, durch die sie gekommen war. Er wollte Kennedy, aber er durfte sie nicht bekommen.  
Buffy bezweifelte, dass das Training mit Xander Kennedy schon so weit vorbereitet hatte, dass sie gegen einen mächtigen Vampir kämpfen konnte. Zwar war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass Kennedy vor wenigen Monaten gegen die Übervampire gekämpfte hatte, aber es war etwas ganz anderes gegen ein manipulierendes, intelligentes Wesen wie einen Meister zu kämpfen. Die Übervampire waren von Instinkten geleitet und dumm gewesen. Zudem war das Gefühl in der Gruppe stark und unbesiegbar zu sein etwas anderes, als alleine Mann gegen Mann zu stehen.  
Sie selbst hatte schließlich damals den Meister auch nicht im ersten Anlauf besiegen können und dabei hatte sie etwas mehr Training durchlaufen.

Sie ließ sich an der Feuerleiter hinunterrutschen, wedelte beim Rennen über das Dach mit den verbrannten Handflächen und pustete dagegen. „Im Fernsehen sieht das immer so einfach aus... ich verlange bei Gelegenheit Schmerzensgeld oder das sie vor Nachahmung warnen." Buffy legte einen Spurt hin und konnte sich gerade noch gegen den Vampir werfen, eher er die Türe öffnete. Er fiel samt Buffy hart dagegen. Ein dröhnender Schlag hallte über die Dächer der Hochhäuser und Buffy klammerte sich verbissen an dem Vampir fest, um ja nicht die Führung über den Kampf zu verlieren.

Der Vampir stand auf, mit Buffy im Huckepack und versuchte sie mit heftigen Stößen gegen die Türe und die Mauer des Türaufsatzes abzuwerfen. Doch Buffy war Schlimmeres und Härteres gewöhnt. Natürlich tat es ihr weh und sie verzog bei jedem neuen Aufprall das Gesicht. Aber wacker hielt sie ihre Position. Der letzte Stoß war jedoch zu heftig und Buffys Hände rutschten von seinen Schultern ab. Er schaffte es sie über seine Schulter abzuwerfen und Buffy flog mit einem halben Salto über ihn hinweg auf den harten Untergrund. Doch davon ließ sie sich nicht aufhalten. Buffy sprang aus der Rückenlage in die Höhe, erblickte ihr Schwert und rannte darauf zu. Sie erreichte es in dem Moment, in dem der Vampir die Türe erneut aufriss.

„Hey Freundchen.. davonlaufen ist nicht angesagt. Das ist mega out..," sie rannte ihm hinterher und wurde auf der Treppe mit einem Kick zurück auf das Dach empfangen.

Der Vampir sprang wütend und knurrend hinterher. Offensichtlich hatte sie endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. „Wenn du es so haben möchtest.. auch du bist eine Sünderin und die Welt wird froh sein, von deinen Lastern befreit zu werden."

„Greif einfach an," gelangweilt hob Buffy das Schwert.

Der Meister zog unter seinem langen Mantel langsam, fast anmutig ein breites, schottisches Schwert hervor. Er senkte das Blatt mit der Spitze nach vorne auf den Boden und hob es dann kurz an die Stirn. Buffy stand einfach nur da, spannte ihre Muskeln, konzentrierte sich auf den Kampf und wunderte sich über das Verhalten des Vampirs. Doch eine freche Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte, konnte sie nicht mehr stellen, denn der Vampir holte aus und griff überfallartig an. Buffy wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie strauchelte beim Zurückweichen mehrmals, ehe sie endlich ihr Schwert nach oben brachte, um zu parieren. Zwar konnte sie sich jetzt verteidigen, aber Raum für einen Gegenangriff blieb ihr nicht. Im Gegenteil.. sie wurde mit einfallsreichen Attacken einmal um das Dach getrieben.

„Scheint so, als hättest du jeden Morgen brav deine Kellog´s aufgegessen...", war alles, was sie ihm entgegensetzen konnte. Doch dann sah sie endlich eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung. Geduld war doch eine gute Sache. Buffy ließ ihren Arm nach vorne schnellen und traf durch die Deckung hindurch den Vampir an der Seite, schlitzte ihm das Hemd auf und die Haut darunter. „Treffer."

Die Freude hielt nur kurz an, als der Vampir auch schon wieder zuschlug und Buffy sich unter dessen Schwert hinweg ducken musste. Sie kam in die Höhe, nur um sofort noch weiter in die Höhe zu springen, weil der nächste Schlag auf ihre Beine gezielt war. In der Luft wagte sie eine Rolle nach rechts, kam auf den Beinen auf und konnte die geschaffene Distanz für einen Kick gegen den Kopf des Vampirs ausnutzen. Er kam ins Taumeln und Buffy setzte nach. Ihr Schwert bohrte sich in seinen Bauch. Hastig zog die Jägerin es wieder heraus. Er schrie auf, riss wütend die Augen auf und drosch aufeinmal blind auf sie ein. „So viel zu meiner Technik," brummte Buffy, froh überhaupt einen Treffer angebracht zu haben. Aber schnell begriff sie, dass sie den Vampir doch mehr zugesetzt hatte, als im ersten Moment angenommen. Er trieb sie zwar weiter über das Dach, aber die Angriffe kamen unkontrollierter. Die Funken flogen, als sich ihre Schwerter kreuzten, mehr als einmal verharkten sie sich ineinander und standen sich Gesicht zu Gesicht gegenüber, bis einer von ihnen schnell genug reagierte, um dem andern die Stirn ins Gesicht, gegen die Nase, zu schlagen.  
Buffy steckte zwei Kopfstöße ein, ehe sie selbst einen Schlag anbrachte. Als das Schwert ihres Kampfpartners sie empfindlich am Oberarm streifte und Blut hervorquoll, wurde sie wütend. „Jetzt reicht's mir aber... lassen wir das kräftezehrende Vorspiel...kommen wir zum Höhepunkt," sie trieb sich selbst an, schlug heftiger zu und versuchte, ihm dadurch die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, selbst anzugreifen. Wieder einmal standen sie sich gegenüber und versuchten ihren Vorteil zu ergattern. Diesmal war Buffy etwas schneller und konnte ihr Schwert hochreißen, um dem Vampir mit dem Griff ins Gesicht zuschlagen. Sie hörte seine Nase brechen und Blut schoss hervor. Mit einem Kick gegen die Brust brachte sie ihn dazu in den Knien einzubrechen.

Das Schwert war ihm vor Schmerz aus der Hand geflogen und er hielt sich wimmernd das Gesicht.

„Das war's wohl.. Möchtegern-Kurgan ..", der Vampir sah irritiert hoch. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte schnell seine Hände von der Nase an das Schwert zu bekommen, doch er war zu langsam... Buffy schlug ihm den Kopf mit einer halben Drehung von den Schultern. Sein Kopf flog davon und krachte mitten in einen Lichtgenerator. Lichtfunken spritzten auf, Drähte schmorten durch und die ganze Beleuchtung auf dem Dach explodierte auf einmal. Buffy stand inmitten eines Funkenregens, während der Rumpf des Vampirs zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfiel.

Erleichtert und zufrieden stand sie da, atmete für einen Moment unregelmäßig ein und aus und versuchte dann ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich... wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.. einfach gut. Der Kampf hatte ihr gut getan, er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie es noch immer drauf hatte, dass sie es gegen die bösesten Bösen auf der Welt aufnehmen konnte...

„BUFFY?" Die besorgte Stimme von Dawn riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Dawn tauchte im Türrahmen auf. „Alles in Ordnung? Du warst plötzlich verschwunden. Oh und du blutest!" Dawn eilte auf ihre Schwester zu.

„Ja alles bestens.. es war nur... der Meister," sie zeigte auf das Häufchen Asche zu ihren Füßen, als der Rest der Gruppe auf dem Dach erschien. „Ein harter Kampf. Aber ich hab ihn erledigt. Das zählt wohl alleine.. Und wie sieht es unten aus."

„Alle begraben," Kennedy hängte sich die Armbrust um. „Und das war es gewesen?" Sie bohrte ihre Schuhspitze in das Häufchen Asche. Buffy nickte.

„Wo ist eigentlich der Talisman?"

"Noch unten," erklärte Xander Buffy. „Oh.. besser ist es wohl, wenn wir ihn schnell holen."

Weatherby jubelte innerlich, als er seine Hände nach dem Talisman ausstreckte und er ihn berührte. Die Vampire waren alle tot, die jungen Leute auf der Suche nach einer der Jägerinnen und er hatte Zugriff auf den einzigen Grund, wieso er hier war. Er steckte sich den Talisman unter die Jacke und rannte aus dem Zimmer, weiter zum Fahrstuhl und hoffte auf ein Entkommen.

„Er kann nicht weg sein." Buffy starrte ungläubig auf das Podest.

„Er lag aber hier...," Xander sah nicht weniger panisch um sich.

„Giles wollte ihn ausdrücklich haben.. zur Archivierung."

„Danke Dawn, das du mich daran erinnerst, dass wir Giles in wenigen Minuten enttäuschen." Buffy stieß das Podest mit dem Fuß um. „Suchen wir draußen."

Sie verließen das Büro und hörten in diesem Moment das „Ping" vom Fahrstuhl.

„Verdammt. Er ist noch hier." Buffy und Kennedy rannten los. Als Buffy nah genug war, um etwas zu erkennen, glitt der letzte Spalt in der Türe zu und sie erhaschte nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf einen Mann. Vielleicht war's aber auch eine Frau.. dachte Buffy unsicher. „Entkommen," quittierte sie ihre Niederlage enttäuscht.

* * *

**Ratsgebäude Cleveland**

„Ich bin froh, dass der Talisman doch nicht so wichtig für Giles war," sagte Kennedy gerade erleichtert, während sie mit Buffy über einer Karte gebeugt saß. Rote Sonnenstrahlen der Abenddämmerung drangen durch die Fenster und tauchten den Konferenzraum in ein unwirkliches Licht.

„Na ja... er hat zwar gesagt, es wäre nicht so wichtig, aber glaub mir.. er hat was ganz anderes gedacht." Und davon war Buffy felsenfest überzeugt. Sie hatte es ganz deutlich in seinen Augen gesehen – die Enttäuschung, als sie ihm gestern die einzige Niederlage mitteilten. Aber sie konnten ja nichts dafür, dass er nun doch kein neues Artefakt für die neue Ratsbibliothek bekam. Schließlich war es vornehmlich nur um die Vernichtung der Vampirsekte gegangen oder was auch immer sie dargestellt hatten. Damit hatten sie immerhin alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt. Wenigstens bestätigten das ihre Zweifel an seiner Arbeit. Er stand im Gewissenskonflikt. Einerseits war er sicher froh gewesen, dass ihnen allen nichts passiert war und die Bedrohung nicht mehr existierte, andererseits war er als neuer Ratsgründer an jeder Information, an jedem Artefakt und altem Buch interessiert. Doch beides konnte unmöglich immer unter einen Hut gebracht werden. Entweder würde der Bösewicht entkommen oder aber der begehrte Gegenstand. Konnten sie ihn überhaupt noch zufrieden stellen? Und durfte sie als Jägerin seiner Urteilskraft noch vertrauen?

„Was du nicht sagst," Kennedy zog einen Stift hervor und war sich wohl nicht bewusst, wie provozierend sie klang, denn sie sah dabei nicht einmal in Buffys Richtung.

„Hey.. ich kenne ihn schon sieben Jahre.. und...," wollte sie jetzt tatsächlich mit Kennedy darüber streiten, wer ihren Wächter besser kannte? War er überhaupt noch in diesem Sinn 'ihr' Wächter? Jetzt wo er Ratsgründer war und zwei Jägerinnen für eine Stadt betreute? Als Kennedy fragend hochblickte, lächelte Buffy verlegen. „Zieh einfach die Grenze." Sie tippte auf die Karte.

Kennedy grinste. „Sicher." Sie setzte den Stift an und dachte kurz nach. „Ich hoffe das geht so weit klar für dich?"

Buffy sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich denke schon. Es ist die beste Lösung, wenn wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen wollen. Also nicht negativ gemeint.. nur... es wäre schrecklich uneffektiv, wenn wir denselben Friedhof durchforsten, obwohl es andere Stellen gibt, die es nötig haben. Allerdings... ach nichts." Buffy hatte für eine Sekunde daran gedacht, Kennedy über ihre vielen Zweifel etwas zu erzählen. Aber dafür kannte sie Kennedy noch immer nicht gut genug. Und Kennedy war neu im Geschäft. Sie würde nicht verstehen, wenn Buffy davon sprach, dass die ersehnte Freiheit nicht so toll war wie sie geglaubt hatte oder dass der Kampf auf dem Hochhaus erneut etwas in ihr ausgelöst hatte, dass sie zum Weitermachen antrieb, obwohl sie das doch gar nicht wollte. Vielleicht würde sie mit Willow einmal darüber reden.

Kennedy störte sich nicht an dem Zögern der anderen Jägerin und nickte. „Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt." Sie klang ehrlich erleichtert. „So.. fertig. Das hier ist also deine Stadtseite und das meine." Kennedy schob Buffy die Karte zu.

„Hey.. ich dachte die Bar wäre freie Zone? Jetzt ist sie auf deiner Seite."

„Ich hab sie auch entdeckt."

„Na prima.. das heißt ich muss mir meine eigenen Informanten suchen?" Buffy hatte Mühe nur gespielt entrüstet zu klingen, denn tief in ihr entstand so etwas wie richtige Gereiztheit.

„Quatsch," winkte Kennedy ab. „Du darfst gerne auf meine zurückgreifen."

„Wie großzügig". Buffy war beruhigt. Sie wollte nicht anfangen auf Kennedy eifersüchtig zu werden, nur weil sie sich auf einmal ihre Freunde, ihren Wächter und ein Revier erneut teilen musste. Das letzte Mal lag so lange zurück und endete so unglücklich. Ihre Gedanken drifteten kurz zu Faith und sie fragte sich was die andere Jägerin gerade erlebte.. vielleicht hatte Faith die bessere Wahl getroffen, als sie selbst, die sie sich erneut in die Abhängigkeit begab und dafür sorgen wollte, dass eine große Stadt nachts wieder etwas ruhiger schlafen konnte.

„Nun.. dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit?"

„Versuchen wir es mal. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mir eine Stadt mit einer Jägerin teile." Sie nickte Kennedy zu. Es würde schon klappen. „Ach verdammt.. Giles wollte vor zehn Minuten mit Dawn und mir ein paar Dinge vor seiner Abreise nach Indianapolis klären. Aber nichts neues," lachte sie nervös. „Zu spät kommen ist er ja von mir gewöhnt."

„Indianapolis?"

„Frag mich nicht. Er muss da ein paar Dinge vor Ort mit einer Jägerin klären und will vor der Abreise noch einiges mit uns regeln. Ich schätze einen Arbeitsplan oder so etwas." Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. Giles konnte ein richtig anstrengender Mensch sein, wenn man ihn fast 24 Stunden um sich hatte. Zu penibel, zu ordentlich...

„Ich dachte das Zusammenleben würde funktionieren?" Kennedy packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie wollte Willow von der Uni abholen.

„Na ja...," Buffy zog ihre Stirn kraus. „Es ist nicht so, dass es völlig unmöglich ist, aber wir müssen uns unbedingt eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Er sortiert den Kühlschrank! Wehe die Milch steht nicht rechts neben dem Orangensaft. Er steht auf Saft mir Fruchtstückchen, wenn ich gerade Orangensaft erwähne. Und seine Socken liegen farbig in den Schubladen! Ich dachte immer er wäre lockerer geworden."

„Klingt nach meinem Dad," lächelte Kennedy mitfühlend.

„Ja, nur du wohnst meilenweit von ihm entfernt und ich hab das Vergnügen mit Giles." Ihr Lächeln war jedoch amüsiert, als sie aufstand, um nach oben zu gehen. „Dann wag ich mich in die Höhle des Löwen," sie deutete nach oben. „Das unser Zuhause ist."

* * *

Dawn lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es gab so vieles, das sie überdenken musste. So vieles, das sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte.. so vieles, das sie so gar nicht gewollt hatte.  
Aber man hatte ihr nie eine Wahl gelassen. Weder als ihre Mutter starb, noch als man Buffy zurückholte oder wie jetzt hier zu wohnen. Sie hatte sich in den Monaten nach der Beerdigung in Sunnydale an Selbständigkeit gewöhnt. Erst recht, als Buffy in den wenigen Monaten zuvor nur noch Zeit für die Anwärterinnen hatte. Auch wenn sie schon in London in den Genuss von Giles´ Eigenarten gekommen war, so mochte sie es nicht, dass nun er und Buffy an ihr herumerzogen. Sie war alt genug und brauchte keine Erziehung mehr.

Allerdings war es aber auch wiederum nicht so, dass Dawn ihnen nicht dankbar gewesen wäre. Sie brauchte sich seit langem keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen, ob jemand zu Hause war, wenn sie von einer Freundin zurückkehrte, dass der Kühlschrank leer war und der Herd kalt blieb oder ob Buffy das Geld für die laufenden Rechnungen zusammen bekam.  
England hatte ihr schließlich gefallen und hier würde sich auch nichts daran ändern, dass sie eigentlich gut miteinander auskamen, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie bald auf eine neue Highschool gehen würde und man sie sicher mit der Frage nach Hausaufgaben zu Tode nerven würde.

Neben all diesen Dingen stand ihre Entdeckung vor Wochen drohend über allem und trieb sie noch in den Wahnsinn. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wann sie es den anderen sagen würde. Sie wusste nur eines.. es würde sich alles verändern. Im Moment gefiel ihr das Meiste, so wie es war, trotz den kleinen Einbußen. Aber lange konnte sie es nicht mehr vor sich herschieben, nur weil sie Angst davor hatte, dass ihre Freunde sie mit anderen Augen sahen. Sie erinnerte sich jedoch nur zu gut daran, wie verändert ihre Freunde ihr gegenüber waren, als sie erfuhren, dass sie nicht real war. Oder zumindest nicht hätte real sein dürfen, weil sie Energie war. Ein Schlüssel. Sie hatte einfach erneut Angst vor ähnlichen Reaktionen.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen drehte sich Dawn zur Seite und drehte ihre kleine Anlage auf dem Nachttisch auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt ins Wohnzimmer gehen müssen.. Giles wollte etwas besprechen, aber so lange er sie nicht vermisste und nach ihr rief, hatte sie es auch nicht eilig.

* * *

Der großzügige Wohnbereich schien im Chaos zu versinken. Leere Chipstüten auf dem Sofa, eine alte Pizzaschachtel halb unter dem Sessel, Geschirr, das sich in der Spüle stapelte, ein paar Wäschestücke, die Giles eigentlich nicht in die Hände nehmen wollte. Jedoch überwand er sich dazu das Top und die Socken aufzuheben, um sie in einen bereitstehenden Wäschekorb zu werfen. Den Korb ließ er auf der Theke zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer stehen, um sich dem Chaos in der Küche zuzuwenden. Mit einem Blick unter die Spüle stellte er fest, dass der Mülleimer überfüllt war. Gereizt murmelte er ein „Dawn" und „Ein Arbeitsplan muss her."

Das Zusammenleben gestaltete sich Tag für Tag schwieriger. Sie waren drei Menschen, die ihren eigenen Rhythmus gewöhnt waren. Er vor allem hatte die Jahre über viel zu lange alleine gelebt, um sich auf einmal eine Wohnung zu teilen. Schon gar nicht mit zwei jungen Frauen, wobei die eine davon noch immer ein Teenager war.  
Buffy und Dawn hatten viel zu lange ohne einen Mann – ihrem Vater – gelebt, um ihn und seine Belange wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Doch das musste sich ändern, wenn es weiterhin friedlich zugehen sollte. Er bezweifelte, dass Buffy im Moment in der Lage war, ihr Leben einigermaßen wieder neu zu ordnen. Das sah er schon daran, dass sie sich viel zu viel Zeit gelassen hatte, um sich für einen aktiven Einsatz zu entscheiden. Oder dagegen. Er glaubte, dass Buffy es jetzt, wo sie sich entschieden hatte, es immer noch nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste. Wie sollte sie sich da einen Job suchen, eine Wohnung... Also würde der Zustand noch eine Weile andauern. Das ganze Chaos um ihn war nur in einer Nacht ausgebrochen. Sehr deutlich konnte er sich noch erinnern, wie er die beiden am Morgen darum gebeten hatte aufzuräumen und sauberzumachen.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass sowohl Dawn als auch Buffy zu spät kamen. In diesem Moment ertönte aus Dawns Zimmer laute, scheppernde Musik, die seine Ohren straften. Genervt gab er auf und steuerte das Gästezimmer an, um dem Lärm ein Ende zu setzen.

* * *

Xander stand in der gemeinsamen Küche von Andrew und ihm, hielt zwischen seinen Lippen die Kappe des Stiftes fest und trug auf der Tafel für die Arbeitsverteilung Andrews Name für „Müll rausbringen" ein. Der kleine R2D2 auf dem anderen Ende des Stiftes drehte sich bei jeder Bewegung.  
Zufrieden betrachtete er die Liste, in der mehr als sein eigener Name „Andrew" auftauchte. Doch das hielt Xander für mehr als nur fair. Er hatte sich Andrews angenommen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er außer Geld verdienen auch noch die ganze Hausarbeit erledigte.

Xander öffnete den Kühlschrank an dem mit allen möglichen Comic-Helden als Magnete Nachrichten, Bilder, Notizen hingen. Er holte sich eine Coke heraus, ließ den Verschluss aufschnappen, griff nach der Tüte Chips auf der Anrichte und ging in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Er macht es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Allerdings musste er dazu erst einen Stapel Comics vom Sofa befördern, ein Shirt vom Gerät abhängen und etwas von den Flaschen auf dem Couchtisch zur Seite schieben.

* * *

Im Pizza Hut war die Hölle los und Andrew hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Trotzdem lag auf seinem Gesicht ein leicht gelangweilter Ausdruck, während er Pizzen in Pappschachteln packte. Der Job war nicht unbedingt befriedigend, aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Niemand hatte für jemanden einen Job, dessen Erfahrung in Dämonenbeschwören und Freunde töten bestand.

Andrew wühlte in seiner rechten Hosentasche herum, bis er fand, was er suchte. Sein gelangweilter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich zu einem kleinen, aber feinen Lächeln, als er sein Taschentuch mit aufgesticktem Superman-Motiv hervorzog und dazwischen eine recht verknitterte Fotografie eines Wagens hervorholte. Es war ein schwarzer Trans Am abgebildet, den Andrew verträumt anstarrte. Alleine der Gedanke an das eigene Auto ließ ihn schließlich wieder weiterarbeiten. Nun gut.. vielleicht auch ein wenig der Gedanke an den späten Feierabend mit Xander. Vielleicht war Xander noch wach wenn er kam und ein Film würde laufen, den sie beide mitsprechen konnten.. oder zumindest so gut waren, um die nächste Szene vorherzusagen. Er lächelte kurz, ehe er sich die Bestellung 189 ansah und die passenden Pizzen heraussuchte.

* * *

Willow saß in der späten Vorlesung und blickte verträumt ins Leere. Um sie herum raschelte es, wurde gehustet, Stifte kratzten über das Papier und die Stimme des Dozenten lullte die meisten Studenten fast in einen seligen Schlaf ein.

Willow hatte die Außenwelt ausgeschlossen. Ihre Gedanken weilten bei den ersten recht anstrengenden Tagen in Cleveland. Trotz der Arbeit war sie froh und glücklich darüber wieder mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein. Mit den vertrauten und den neuen. Auch wenn ihr Andrews Platz in der Gang ein wenig suspekt blieb, Anya in ihrer Mitte doch mehr fehlte, als sie immer zu glauben schien und sie sich tatsächlich ein oder zweimal dabei erwischte, wie sie um Taras Grab trauerte, so wollte sie doch nicht vorschnell über Andrew urteilen und zu sehr alten Erinnerungen nachhängen. Sicher beruhte das Misstrauen auf beiden Seiten und ihre Freunde hatten mit eigenen Erinnerungen zu kämpfen. Sie hatten alle etwas gemeinsam.

Sie war auch sehr erleichtert gewesen, dass Kennedy Buffys Entschluss, doch aktiv zu bleiben akzeptiert und den brillanten Vorschlag mit einer Revieraufteilung gemacht hatte.

Ein wenig gemischte Gefühle hatte sie noch immer wegen Dawn. Aber sie wollte sie nicht zu sehr drängen. Irgendwann würde sie die anderen in ihr Geheimnis von selbst einweihen. Schließlich hatte Willow selbst genug mit sich zu tun. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was eine Hüterin ausmachte, wie sie sich definierte und worin ihre Aufgabe bestand. War sie wirklich nur stumme Beobachterin oder hatte sie das Recht einzugreifen, wenn etwas nicht richtig war? Was das anging, würde sie sich wohl auf Giles und seine Recherchen verlassen müssen.

Schließlich gab sich Willow einen Ruck und konzentrierte sich auf die Vorlesung.

* * *

**Dunkler Raum**

Der Raum war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Von jener fast samtartigen Finsternis, die überall vorzudringen wagte und jede Ritze ausfüllte.  
Das jemand sich im Raum befand, war nur durch das sanfte Rascheln von Stoff, dem leisen Räuspern und einem unterdrückten Husten zu bemerken.  
Auf einmal erfüllte das recht einfache Geräusch eines Schwefelkopfes gegen eine Streichholzschachtel die Stille. Ein Flämmchen blitzte auf und erhellte einen kleinen Umkreis. Dunkler Stoff bewegte sich hinter dem schwachen Licht, als das Flämmchen fortgetragen wurde. Eine Kerze wurde entzündet. Ihr folgten weitere, bis ein Kreis brannte. In seiner Mitte wurden fremdartige Schriftzeichen in roter und weißer Farbe sichtbar, die ein scheinbar wirres Muster bildeten.

Die Gestalt außerhalb des Kreises griff nach einem Gefäß und schüttete daraus etwas weiß Glitzerndes um die Kerzen herum. Salz, wie im Licht langsam sichtbar wurde. Danach stieg die Person in die Mitte des Kreises. Der dunkle Stoff wurde als schwarzer Umhang enthüllt und eine Kapuze über dem Kopf verhüllte das Haar. Eine hölzerne Maske, eine geschnitzte Fratze, verbarg das Gesicht.

Die Gestalt hob die Hände, mit den Handflächen nach oben und drehte ihren Kopf nach links. Etwas, jemand, trat aus der Dunkelheit dahinter hervor und kam an den Kreis getreten. Das flackernde Licht der Kerzen enthüllte Weatherby, der etwas in ein Tuch eingeschlagenes in seinen Händen hielt. Er schlug den Stoff zurück und enthüllte den Purificatio-Talisman. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig in seine Hand und legte sie der Gestalt in die rechte Handfläche. Ein Nicken deutete ihm ein Danke an und er zog sich zurück.

Die Hand des Maskenträgers schloss sich um den Talisman und er trug ihn an eine bestimmte Stelle des Kreises, legte ihn ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Die Gestalt hob erneut die Hände zur Decke, ging in die Knie, weiter in den Schneidersitz hinunter und begann vor und zurück zu wippen. Eine durch das Holz vor dem Gesicht leicht verzerrte, hohl klingende Stimme begann den Ritualspruch auf deutsch mit englischem Akzent aufzusagen:

_„Schützin, die im Dunkeln wacht,  
Samielle, Samielle, hab acht!  
Steh mir bei in dieser Nacht,  
Bis der Zauber ist vollbracht!  
Salbe mir so Kraut als Blei,  
Segn'es sieben, neun und drei,  
Daß die Kugel tüchtig sei!  
Samielle, Samielle, herbei!"_

Zu dem monotonen Singsang gesellte sich ein leises Raunen, das von überall herzukommen schien. Die Kerzen flackerten aufgebracht. Schatten an den Wänden tanzten durcheinander und formten beängstigende Figuren. Dunkelheit kehrte zurück, als die Kerzen auf einmal erloschen und das Raunen und Wispern verstummte. Ein, zwei Sekunden herrschte Totenstille und nichts schien zu geschehen. Doch dann sprang inmitten der Dunkelheit ein kleiner, heller Punkt auf, der sich rasch zu einem kreisrunden, blau schimmernden Lichtchen entwickelte. Ein Wirbel entstand darin und das Licht wuchs zu einem ovalen Portal weiter. Etwas schien sich in der Mitte zu bewegen, ein Schatten, nicht mehr. Der Schatten schien zu flattern, vor und zurück, ehe er mit einem „Plop" herausschoss. Das Portal schloss sich sofort wieder.

Weatherby sorgte eilig für Licht, in dem er den Lichtschalter in der alten Halle betätigte und dem Raum die gesamte mystische Atmosphäre raubte. Eine Krähe flatterte ohne Orientierung in der Halle umher. Fast enttäuscht blickte Weatherby zu der verhüllten Person, die jedoch schwieg und sich nicht regte. Offensichtlich galt es, Geduld zu beweisen. Und in diesem Moment flatterte die Krähe zu Boden und verwandelte sich in die Gestalt einer jungen Frau, die sich langsam aufrichtete. Die zurückgebliebenen Krähenflügel waren in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt gewachsen und legten sich wie ein Umhang um ihren Körper. Ihre wachen, dunklen Augen sahen Weatherby und die verhüllte Gestalt an, als könnte sie auf den Grund ihrer Seelen blicken. Dann lächelte sie auf einmal, als sie erkannte, wer ihr Auftraggeber von den beiden war.

Der Maskenträger bückte sich nach dem Talisman und reichte ihn der zierlich wirkenden, asiatisch aussehenden Frau. Unter ihrem Gewand beförderte die Gestalt einen Umschlag hervor. Auch ihn gab sie der Dämonin.

Die Frau steckte den Talisman mit einem Nicken ein und griff zögernd nach dem Umschlag. Sie wusste, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sie kannte das Ritual. Es lag noch nicht sehr lange zurück, dass es schon einmal angewandt worden war. Doch diesmal fühlte sie die Macht, die Willensstärke und Größe des Ziels. Ihr Auftrag schien sehr wichtig zu sein, wenn man sogar den Purificatio für sie bereithielt – ein Talisman, der sie in dieser Welt festhielt – weit über ihren Auftrag hinaus.

„Uhm.. ihr Auftrag ist in diesem Umschlag und wenn sie mir kurz folgen würden," erklärte Weatherby und führte die Frau zu einem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem sieben Pfeile lagen. „Sie... wissen bescheid." Damit zog er sich etwas zurück.

Die junge Frau legte den Umschlag zur Seite, hob ihre Hände über die Pfeile und schloss ihre Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Ihr Auftraggeber wollte sieben geweihte Pfeile. Also sollte er sie bekommen.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen tippte sie den ersten Pfeil an und sagte die Zahl „Eins." Kurz darauf donnerte es über ihnen.  
„Zwei." Ein Windstoss wehte die Türe der Halle auf und der Wind fuhr durch sie hindurch. Weatherby zuckte zusammen.  
„Drei." Die Lichter der umliegenden Gebäude samt Straßenlaternen erloschen.  
„Vier." Die Glasscheiben der Halle zerbarsten nach außen.  
„Fünf" Ein gewaltiger Blitz schlug in die Halle neben ihnen ein.  
„Sechs." Ein toter Vogel fiel aus dem Nichts herunter und landete vor Weatherbys Füssen. Der Mann, der sonst vor nichts Angst hatte, machte einen Sprung nach hinten.

Der siebte Pfeil verlangte mehr, als eine Berührung von ihr. Sie brauchte das Blut ihres Auftraggebers. Sie wandte sich herum und blickte kurz zu Weatherby, ehe sie an ihm vorbei ging und die verhüllte Gestallt fixierte. „Ihr wollt sieben geweihte Pfeile. Ihr wisst, dass ich Euer Blut brauche. Für den letzten aller?"

Der Maskenträger nickte und die Dämonin zeigte auf den Oberarm der Gestalt. Im selben Moment verwandelte sich die Dämonin von ihrem menschlichen Aussehen in ihre dämonische Gestalt.. ihr wuchs ein Krähenschnabel und sie begleitete ihre Verwandlung mit einem tiefen Krähenlaut, während sie ihre Flügel kurz entfaltete und schüttelte. Ihr Auftraggeber schob ihren Ärmel nach oben und hielt ihn der Dämonin entgegen. Sie hackte in das menschliche Fleisch und hinterließ einen halbrunden Kreis, aus dem Blut sickerte.

Die Dämonin ging zurück zu den Pfeilen, ließ von ihrem Schnabel das Blut auf den siebten tropfen, berührte ihn und flüsterte die Zahl „sieben."

Die Glühbirnen explodierten in der Halle und tauchte sie erneut in völlige Dunkelheit.

**Grrrrr...Argh**!


End file.
